Un cuento de hadas moderno
by Pam Malfoy Black
Summary: Universo alterno. Adaptación. Hermione recibe una beca para estudiar su carrera universitaria en Londres; allí conocerá a un chico de ensueño...¿los príncipes azules existen?, puede que sí.
1. Prólogo

_**Summary**_

Hermione recibe una beca para estudiar su carrera universitaria en Londres; allí conocerá a un chico de ensueño...¿los príncipes azules existen?, puede que sí.

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Prólogo_

_-"Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo JKF8652 con destino Londres, embarquen por la puerta 3"-._

Aquella voz nasal anunciaba mi vuelo; reprimiendo inútilmente mis lágrimas, me giré para despedirme de mi padre.

-Es la hora papá- le dije mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

-Cuidate mucho Herms... te voy a extrañar hija- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo también a ti papá...pero vendré en vacaciones, te lo prometo- le aseguré con las lágrimas ya por mi cara.

-Llama en cuanto llegues, no importa la hora que sea, y por favor, ten mucho cuidado- me advirtió cariñosamente.

-Descuida jefe Granger- añadí divertida, en un intento de alegrar un poco el ambiente.

Me giré para despedirme de Stella, la esposa de mi padre.

-Cuídate mucho Herms, y disfruta estos años en Europa, será una experiencia inolvidable- me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo lleno de cariño.

-Cuídense mucho los dos, los voy a echar de menos- le respondí.

-Y nosotros a ti cielo, te esperamos en navidades- me dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

Me volví hacia mi padre para darle el último abrazo.

-Estamos tan orgullosos de ti Herms... y seguro que mamá lo está también- susurró emocionado.

-Lo sé papá, gracias por todo- le respondí.

-Te quiero pequeña- susurró, mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Y yo a ustedes- le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y mi billete, dispuesta a iniciar mi vida universitaria en otro continente.

**Hola! aquí esta la siguiente la verdad es una historia que me encanto, de verdad yo quisiera tener un príncipe así, se que este cap es muy corto, ya que solamente es la introducción prometo subir el siguiente ya en la tarde y formalmente damos inicio a esta historia, esperro les guste tanto como les gusto la anterior nos vemos en el siguiente cap. besos **


	2. Dulces y dolorosos recuerdos

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 1: Dulces y dolorosos recuerdos_

Miraba distraída la ventanilla del avión, mientras escuchaba música. En un intento por dormir, al cerrar mis ojos, mi vida fue pasando cual película de cine.

Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger, Mione para los amigos. Nací un diecinueve de septiembre y dentro de una semana cumplo dieciocho años. El pueblo en el que nací se llama Moscow, en el estado de Idaho, cercano a Washington. Me considero una buena chica, según la gente, y dulce y tímida hasta morir. Mis amigos en el instituto me decían que tenía un doctorado en sonrojos. A parte de eso, me gusta escuchar a la gente, y ayudarla en lo que pueda. Crecí en Moscow junto con mis padres, William Granger, jefe de policía de la zona, y mi madre Jane, enfermera en el hospital. Mi infancia fue normal y feliz, junto a mis padres y mis amigos, a los que conocí en el kinder, siguiendo juntos en la escuela primaria y en el instituto.

Hasta que cumplí trece años todo fue bien, éramos una familia unida y feliz... pero ese año las cosas cambiaron. A mamá le encontraron un bulto en el pecho, que resultó ser un cáncer de mama. Recuerdo el día que me lo dijeron, una losa fría cayó sobre mí.

Mamá era la que más optimista era, siempre con una sonrisa para papá y para mí. Pero las intervenciones y la quimioterapia no llegaron a tiempo, el tumor ya estaba muy avanzado, y seis meses después mamá murió.

Caí en una profunda tristeza, y gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos y mi padre, que siempre me repetía que a mamá no le gustaría vernos tristes y deprimidos, conseguí sobrellevarlo, aunque no volví a ser la misma, y nunca lo sería; siempre me faltaría algo.

Papá hizo un esfuerzo todos esos años, mostrándose feliz e intentado seguir adelante, aunque ese halo de tristeza en sus ojos se internó en ellos de forma permanente...hasta que gracias a Stella, dos años después, comenzó de nuevo a sonreír. Stella trabajaba en la comisaría de Moscow, en el archivo. Quedó viuda muy joven, y no tenía hijos. Siempre se llevaron muy bien, un día quedaron para tomar un café fuera de la comisaría...y las cosas cambiaron.

Al principio era un poco reacio a volver a salir con alguien, hasta que su amigo Walter y yo lo logramos convencer, animándolo para que volviera a salir de era una buena mujer, era atenta y cariñosa tanto con mi padre y conmigo, y jamás intentó sustituir el hueco que había dejado mi madre, porque según me dijo ella misma, el día que me dijeron que querían casarse, ella era alguien vital e irreemplazable en nuestras vidas; es más, la foto de mi madre con mi padre y conmigo, en la que yo tengo sólo unas horas de vida, sigue en el salón, antes de que empezara mi penúltimo año de instituto, se casaron en una ceremonia civil e íntima. Me alegré mucho por ellos, y sobre todo por mi padre, ya que me dolía verle tan solo con sus recuerdos. Eso fue lo que me impulsó a aceptar la oportunidad de mi vida.

Al empezar el último año de instituto, mi padre me habló de unas becas para hijos de policía y cuerpos de seguridad estadounidenses. Había de varios tipos, desde becas para universidades en el país, hasta becas y subvenciones para poder estudiar la carrera en el extranjero.

Decidí rellenar una solicitud, animada por mi padre y Stella, pensando que, aparte de no perder nada, simplemente me concederían ayudas para una universidad americana o canadiense. Mi sueño era ir a Europa algún día, ya que me encantaba la historia y el arte; siempre que daban algún programa de viajes, si salía una ciudad europea, me quedaba embobada viéndolo.

Una vez envié todo, junto con mi expediente académico, que era bastante bueno, sólo quedaba esperar a los exámenes finales de mayo, para enviar mis calificaciones finales y mi certificado de graduación.

Una semana después de mi graduación, llegó un sobre enorme a casa. Nerviosa como nunca, lo abrí. Dentro había muchos papeles y folletos, pero la carta que había encima de todos ellos, me dejó sin respiración.

**"**_**A la atención de Hermione Jane Granger.**_

_**Estimada señorita:**_

_**Dado su brillante expediente académico, así como su intachable expediente de conducta, la Comisión de Seguridad Nacional tiene el placer de ofrecerle una beca completa para realizar sus estudios universitarios en las universidades que a continuación se detallan:**_

_**Universidad de Toronto (Canadá).**_

_**Universidad de Dartmouht (EEUU).**_

_**Universidad de Princeton (EEUU).**_

_**Universidad King´s College (Reino Unido).**_

_**Universidad de Aalborg (Dinamarca).**_

_**Le recordamos que debe darnos una respuesta antes del 20 de julio, para realizar las gestiones oportunas, así como para solicitar plaza en la carrera que pida. Le aconsejo que ponga varias opciones, por orden de preferencia.**_

_**Esperamos pronto su respuesta, para cualquier duda no dude en ponerse en contacto con Margaret Field, la persona que ha tramitado su solicitud.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Henrry G. Owen"**_

Me temblaban las piernas, mientras releía por quinta vez la carta, a la vez que mi padre y Stella me felicitaban y me abrazaban emocionados. Una vez me calmé, empecé a leer el resto del contenido del sobre, que eran folletos sobre las distintas universidades. Después de unos días pensando, decidí solicitar la carrera de derecho y relaciones internacionales en King's College cómo primera opción; descarté Dinamarca por el idioma, aunque con pena, ya que Copenhague era una ciudad de ensueño, y dado que mi sueño de verdad era ir a Europa, me decidí por King's College como primera opción.

Finalmente, la segunda semana de agosto trajo la tan ansiada respuesta. Mi solicitud fue aceptada en King's College. Mi sueño se hacía realidad.

Mis estudios estaban completamente financiados hasta mi licenciatura, debiendo mantener mis excelentes notas, cosa que según mi padre, no iba a costarme trabajo alguno. Además de aquello, la beca me financiaba un pequeño apartamento al lado de la universidad, para compartir con otro alumno/alumna del programa de becas.

Días antes de partir, mi padre y Stella me entregaron un papel del banco estatal. Tuve que releerlo varias veces para poder asimilarlo. Era una cuenta abierta a mi nombre, con una gran suma de dinero para mis gastos, junto con una tarjeta de crédito. Una vez reaccioné, miré fijamente a mi padre, hasta que éste empezó a hablar.

-Verás Mione, llevaba algunos años ahorrando para la matrícula y los primeros años de la carrera...y dado que todo eso lo cubre la beca, Stella y yo queremos que esto sea para ti- me explicó.

-Papá, es demasiado, no sé si está bien aceptarlo...-empecé a protestar, pero Stella me interrumpió.

-Mione, no debes preocuparte por nada- me interrumpió.

-Tengo un buen sueldo Mione, para algo soy jefe. A Stella y a mí no nos afectará... además, otra parte de ese dinero es del seguro de vida de mamá- me contó.

-Pero papá...- seguí protestando, pero Stella volvió a hablar.

-Tu padre guardó ese dinero para ti... creyó que a tu madre le gustaría- me explicó con cariño, mientras me limpiaba una lágrima.

No pude más que abrazarlos, mientras que les daba las gracias, a la vez que por dentro se las daba a mi madre.

-Tu madre estará feliz y orgullosa de ti Mione, de ver cómo su niña se ha convertido en una mujer luchadora y responsable... te mereces ir a Londres, es tu gran sueño- me dijo mi padre.

No pude responderle debido a la emoción...era demasiado para mí, no sé si mi corazón lo aguantaría.

Mi partida quedó fijada para el 12 de septiembre; las clases no comenzaban hasta octubre. Iba a compartir apartamento con otra chica, sólo sabía de ella que se llamaba Luna Lovegood, y que vivía en Boston.

Poco a poco, en esas últimas semanas, fui recogiendo y empaquetando las cosas que me llevaría a Londres, entre ellas mis libros favoritos, algunos Cd de música, mi portátil nuevo, regalo de la abuela Granger tras mi graduación, y varias fotos, entre ellas la de mi madre, que descansaba en mi mesilla de noche, una de la boda de mi padre y Stella y en la que salíamos los tres abrazados, y otra con mis amigos del instituto, del día de la graduación, me encantaba esa foto, con los birretes puestos y enseñando nuestros diplomas. Suspiré mientras observaba las caras sonrientes de Ginny, Harry, Hannah, Terry, Austin...

Iba a echarlos de menos, sobre todo a Ginny, mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos tres años. Ella y Harry, su novio, se marchaban a UCLA, la universidad de Los Ángeles. Hannah se marchaba a Stanford, también en California, mientras que Terry y Austin se quedaban en Seattle. Me despedí de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, prometiendo mantener el contacto. Aunque todos nos separábamos, yo era la que más lejos me marchaba.

La última noche que pasé en mi habitación apenas podía dormir; sabía que iba a volver en vacaciones y vendría a visitar a mi padre y Stella...pero un extraño sentimiento me cruzaba la mente. Tenía la impresión de que un nuevo hogar me esperaba, y que no volvería a vivir en Moscow...y no podía imaginar cuánta razón tenía.

**Hola! Como prometí aquí está el primer cap!, espero les guste esta historia tanto como me ha gustado a mi =), como les dije en la otra historia actualizarte rápido ya que estoy de vacas =) nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**P.D. Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, reviews y alertas! Nos vemos besos **


	3. Adiós Idaho hola Londres

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 2: Adiós Idaho ...hola Londres_

Una voz gangosa me despertó de mis recuerdos, anunciando que en media hora el vuelo tomaba tierra en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Una vez que recogí mis tres enormes maletas, y pasé todos los trámites de aduana, me dispuse a buscar un taxi, que me llevara a mi nueva casa.

El aire húmedo y el cielo encapotado, tan parecido a Idaho, me dio la bienvenida a Londres.

Di la dirección al taxista, un nombre de unos sesenta años, muy agradable y simpático, el cual me iba contando y explicando los monumentos; estaba fascinada, todo lo que había soñado visitar estaba allí, el Big Ben, el Parlamento, la Torre de Londres, la Catedral de St. Paul, Trafalgar Square, la abadía de Westminster... estaba flotando, no podía ser verdad.

Mi universidad y mi apartamento estaban en el centro de Londres, por lo que el viaje en taxi fue un poco largo. Pillamos un poco de atasco en el centro, por lo que me dediqué a observar un edificio impresionante, blanco y enorme, con una enorme verja que lo rodeaba, y custodiado con miles de guardias.

-¿Ese es el palacio de Buckingham?- pregunté al amable conductor.

-Exacto... ahí es donde vive la familia real; ¿ves la bandera ondeando a lo alto?- me preguntó mientras yo asentía, a la vez que me siguió explicando.

-Cuándo está la bandera en lo alto del mástil, significa que los reyes están aquí; cuándo están de viaje o en el palacio de Windsor, su residencia de verano, no hay ninguna bandera- me explicaba animadamente, podría dedicarse a ser guía turístico.

-No podría vivir allí...tendría que usar un mapa permanentemente- musité.

El hombre reía suavemente, mientras continuaba contándome.

-Eso mismo pienso yo...incluso el rey lo mencionó un día en una entrevista, que a veces seguía perdiéndose ahí dentro- me relataba mientras los dos nos reíamos.

-El rey es una persona amable, ha impulsado muchas reformas y mejoras para la sociedad y ha hecho mucho por que el país prosperara. Es un buen hombre- me dijo el taxista.

-Me imagino que la gente lo admira mucho- le respondí.

-Así es, los ingleses admiramos y queremos a la familia real, la monarquía aquí es una tradición muy arraigada- me seguía relatando.

Después de sortear el atasco, por fin llegamos a la que sería mi nueva casa. Pagué al taxista, dándole una pequeña propina por ser tan amable y atento.

Ante mi se encontraba una casa antigua, con la fachada blanca. Los balcones y ventanales le daban un aire del siglo pasado. Por lo que me habían dicho, eran casa antiguas, reformadas por el gobierno y empleadas para estudiantes y personas mayores.

Mi apartamento se encontraba en el segundo piso, únicamente había un apartamento por piso. Me dirigí adentro, y para mi alivio, había un pequeño ascensor.

Al llegar allí, toqué el timbre, al momento sentí unos pasos apresurados llegar a la puerta.

Una chica rubia y alta, con ojos azul eléctrico me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Me imagino que eres mi compañera Hermione- me dijo amablemente y se inclinó para darme dos besos.

-Así es, pero dime Mione o Herms como prefieras por favor, supongo que tú eres Luna -le dije una vez le devolví el saludo.

-Si soy Luna, pero vamos pasa, deja que te ayude- dijo mientras se apartaba para que pudiera entrar y me ayudaba con las maletas.

Una vez dentro miré a mi alrededor. El apartamento no era muy grande, pero tampoco diminuto. La amplia sala de estar, con un precioso ventanal, daba al parque que había enfrente de la casa. Todo el suelo de la viviendo era de madera, menos el cuarto de baño y la cocina, lo que le daba un aspecto confortable. Los muebles modernos y nuevos.

La cocina estaba separada del salón por un mostrador, rodeado éste de dos taburetes altos. El cuarto de baño, de colores marrones claros y modernos muebles, estaba en medio de un pequeño pasillo, y a cada lado dos puertas.

-Te estaba esperando para ver los dormitorios y así poder elegir juntas- me explicó Luna con una sonrisa.

Asentí mientras abría una de las puertas. La amplia habitación, se un suave color lila, era luminosa y casi más grande que mi querida habitación de Moscow. La espaciosa cama, con una mesilla al lado, estaba pegada a la pared. Enfrente había un enorme armario empotrado. Debajo de la ventana, una amplia mesa de estudios. Los muebles eran de madera de tono claro, y juveniles.

Luna y yo nos dirigimos al otro dormitorio, idéntico al mío, excepto el color de las paredes, pintadas de azul cielo.

Finalmente yo me quedé con la primera habitación, ya que el violeta era uno de mis colores favoritos, y Luna no tuvo inconveniente alguno.

Luna y yo decidimos salir a comprar varias cosas que necesitábamos, entre ellas sábanas y toallas, y de paso ir al súper. Estaba agotada, pero si aguantaba hasta la hora de acostarme, me acostumbraría al nuevo horario.

Una vez volvimos, ya había oscurecido, por lo que decidimos hacer sencillo de cenar. Después de recoger todo, nos fuimos a las habitaciones; simplemente coloqué el nórdico y la funda violeta que había adquirido, y me metí en la cama. Mañana ya tendríamos tiempo de ordenar el resto de la casa y de charlar más profundamente acerca de nosotras. Caí rendida en un profundo y reparador sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté relativamente temprano; miré mi reloj, ya adaptado a la hora londinense, y vi que eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Me levanté de un salto de la cama, y me asomé a la ventana. Hacía un poco de frío, pero el cielo estaba despejado.

Salí para darme una ducha y vestirme, la casa estaba sumida en silencio, por lo que deduje que Luna aún no se había despertado.

Una vez duchada y enfundada en unos vaqueros y una camiseta, decidí preparar el desayuno.

Mientras estaba en ello oí a Luna dirigirse al baño; al aparecer ella por la sala ya había preparado café, tostadas y una macedonia de frutas.

-Buenos días- me saludó Luna mientras se estiraba, aún con el pelo húmedo.

-Buenos días Luna, ¿has descansado?- le pregunté mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

-Si, la verdad es que lo necesitaba; vaya, gracias por el desayuno- me dijo mientras se sentaba y se ponía un café.

-Jajajaja...de nada, ya te tocará a ti hacérmelo- le dije con una sonrisa malévola.

-Eso está hecho- agregó ella.

Una vez terminamos de desayunar, nos sentamos en el sofá, dispuestas a conocernos más.

-Háblame de ti, creo que eres de un pueblo del Estado de Idaho, ¿cierto?- me preguntó.

-Así es, se llama Moscow, allí nací y crecí junto a mis padres- le conté mientras me sentaba en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Mi padre se llama William, es el jefe de policía; su mujer se llama Stella- le expliqué.

-¿Su mujer?- preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, ella es la segunda mujer de mi padre- le seguía explicando.

-¿Y tu madre?, ¿están divorciados?- me preguntó extrañada.

Bajé la vista, mientras mi mirada se tornaba triste.

-Mi madre murió hace cinco años- le contesté con tristeza.

-Oh Mione, lo siento de veras- me dijo con tono de disculpa y pena en su voz. -Debí haber sido más delicada...- empezó a disculparse.

-No tranquila, no pasa nada; sólo es que me sigue costando hablar de ello- la intenté calmar.

Le conté de mi vida en Moscow, así como de la enfermedad y muerte de mamá, ella me escuchaba atentamente, mientras asentía y seguía preguntando. No me era muy fácil abrirme a gente nueva, pero Luna me inspiraba confianza.

-¿Y que hay de ti Luna?; ya sabes casi todo de mi, hasta de los novios que nunca he tenido, te toca- la animé.

-Pues... nací en Nueva York, pero cuándo tenía dos años a mi padre lo trasladaron a Boston. Mi padre es agente del FBI y mi madre decoradora; tengo dos hermanas, son gemelas y este año empiezan el instituto, se llaman Madison y Nicole -empezó a explicarme.

Pasamos casi toda la mañana en el sofá, hablando de nuestras vidas y de la que nos esperaba durante los próximos años. Luna se había matriculado en derecho civil, por lo que compartiríamos algunas clases.

El resto del mes pasó rápido. Hicimos turismo, aprovechando que durante el curso no tendríamos tanto tiempo, recorriendo los lugares más famosos de Londres, así como averiguando las diferentes zonas de tiendas, ya que a ambas nos encantaba la ropa y los complementos.

También aprovechamos para salir a cenar y tomar una copa el día de mi cumpleaños, para conocer el animado ambiente de Londres. Terminamos de tramitar los últimos papeleos en la universidad, y comprando los libros necesarios.

Luna y yo comparamos los horarios, compartíamos varias asignaturas, ya que el primer año era bastante general en todas las especializaciones de derecho. Era un alivio, aunque me había adaptado muy bien a Luna, y ella a mí, era bastante tímida en lo que a conocer gente se refiere.

Al contrario, Luna es atrevida, con un carácter fuerte, Stella y mi padre dicen que nos compenetramos bien.

El último viernes antes de que empezaran las clases, íbamos a salir para aprovechar el final de las vacaciones; pero Luna se puso mala del estómago, así que nos quedamos en casa, tumbadas en el sofá delante de la tele.

Pasaba los canales, sin encontrar nada interesante, hasta que dí con un programa de crónica rosa, es decir, de cotilleo puro y duro.

Lo dejé por insistencia de Luna, que le iban bastante ese tipo de programas. Yo tenía mi libro en mi regazo, mientras mi amiga escuchaba atentamente los cotilleos, hasta que la voz de la presentadora me hizo levantar la vista.

-_**"Cambiando de asunto, los reyes están de vuelta de su viaje oficial a Suecia y Noruega. Han sido una semana intensa para sus majestades, recorriendo varias ciudades nórdicas. Por otro lado, fuentes cercanas a la casa real aseguran que el príncipe heredero regresa a Londres, después de haber pasado dos años en la academia militar de Sandhurst, en Alemania. Según se ha hecho saber, el príncipe ya ha completado su formación militar, y va a empezar sus estudios universitarios en el king`s College de Londres"**__-. _

-¿Has oído eso?, el príncipe va a estudiar en nuestra universidad- me dijo Luna asombrada.

-Sí, eso parece...-respondí también asombrada, mientras me acordaba del taxista que me trajo a casa, lo que me contó sobre la familia real.

Mientras hablábamos sobre ello, empezaron a pasar imágenes de la familia real por la tele. Volvimos la vista hacia la televisión.

Una pareja apareció en la tele; él era alto y rubio, con ojos grises y mirada amable, y ella igual alta, con el pelo rubio, que le llegaba a los hombros, una mirada dulce y maternal nacía de unos preciosos ojos verde-azulados. Ambos estaban elegantemente vestidos, y ella lucía una impresionante tiara de brillantes; eran el Rey Lucius II de Inglaterra y su esposa, la Reina Narcissa, según relataba el narrador.

Al instante, un chico apareció en el aparato, era alto, al igual que el rey; su pelo rubio, tenía un ligero despeinado, lo que le hacía aún más atractivo. Y sus ojos eran preciosos, de un color gris; a su lado una chica de mediana estatura, con cara simpática y amable sonreía con educación a su lado. Su cabello, negro y cortito, estaba peinado a la moda, con las puntas hacia todos los lados. Sus ojos eran de un color verde-azulados, al igual que los de la Reina Narcissa.

Estaba alucinada, era un chico guapísimo...¿Era el príncipe?... El narrador nos sacó de dudas, eran el príncipe Draco y su hermana, la princesa Pansy.

-Wow...no está nada mal- dijo Luna.

-La verdad es que es muy guapo- dije yo con la mirada puesta en el televisor.

-Si, aunque los prefiero morenos- dijo Luna, mientras se levantaba del sofá para prepararse una infusión, y de paso traerme un café.

Al regresar ella al sofá, el programa ya había terminado, y daba paso a una comedia romántica, que nos quedamos a ver.

Al acabar la película, nos despedimos mientras nos encaminamos a nuestros dormitorios. Me revolví en la cama, ya que el café que me había tomado no me dejaba conciliar el sueño. Cuándo por fin pude dormir, una melena rubia se coló inconscientemente en mi mente.

**Hola! ya estoy de regreso con el 3 cap de esta hermosa historia, como les vengo repitiendo estoy de vacaciones entonces apartir de esta semana espero comenzar a actualizar más seguido :D, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas. Antes que nada quisiera decir que por el momento los caps van a ser mas que nada del primer año de la universidad donde se van a conocer y todo el romance comienza mas o menos en el segundo año, bueno sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente cap besos **


	4. Regreso al hogar

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 3: Regreso al hogar_

**PVO Draco**

Me tumbé en la cama, el viaje había sido agotador. Después de dos intensos años en Alemania, por fin volvía a mi casa, con mi familia. Había echado mucho de menos a mis padres y al resto de mi familia. Mucha gente piensa que los reyes desatienden a sus hijos, con tantos compromisos y viajes al extranjero; por lo menos en mi caso no es así. Nuestros padres se han preocupado por nosotros, intentado pasar con mi hermana Pansy y conmigo todo el tiempo que les era posible; siempre que estaban de viaje, todas las noches nos llamaban; incluso iban a hablar con los profesores cuándo era necesario. Por eso me costó irme a Alemania, ya que iba a casa una vez cada seis meses. No lo había pasado nada bien, la formación militar era dura y exigente, pero dada mi condición de futuro rey, era inevitable.

Ahora me tocaba iniciar mis estudios universitarios; dado el papel que asumiré en el futuro, estudiaré derecho y relaciones internacionales en el King´s College de Londres. Me ilusionaba empezar esta nueva etapa, aunque sea con dos años de retraso. Esperaba poder hacer amistades en la universidad; no tenía muchos amigos; a la gente le asustaba acercarse a mí, dado todo el follón que organizan los escoltas. Muchos príncipes herederos han estudiado en palacio con tutores privados, pero mis padres, Lucius y Narcissa, decidieron mandarme a un colegio privado, para ser educado junto con otros niños, cosa que ahora agradezco, ya que mis padres expresaron su deseo de que fuera tratado como un alumno normal, sin ningún tipo de privilegio, para mis compañeros y profesores, simplemente era Draco Malfoy.

En esa etapa de mi vida mi mejor amigo, Blaise Zabbini, hijo de los duques de Norfolk, fue mi compañero, ya que somos de la misma edad. Nos separamos cuándo yo me fui a Alemania, pero ahora iremos a la misma universidad, aunque el ya va a empezar su tercer año de arquitectura.

Aparte de Blaise, sólo tenía confianza con Theodore Nott, un chico tres años mayor que yo, que vino conmigo a Alemania en calidad de mi escolta privado; el poder hablar con alguien en todo ese tiempo fue un alivio; hoy en día es uno de mis mejores amigos... aparte de seguirme cómo una sombra cada vez que ponía un pie fuera de palacio. Era divertido, alegre e incluso un poco bromista.

Días después de volver de Alemania, estaba desayunando, cuándo un duende pelinegro y bajito se plantó ante mi dando saltitos.

-¡Buenos días hermanito!- dijo una voz cantarina, mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Rodé los ojos, definitivamente mi hermana era hiperactiva.

-Buenos días Pansy, veo que te has levantado con energía- añadí mientras la miraba divertido.

-Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer; además Blaise me ha prometido que me llevaría de compras- dijo ella con tono alegre.

-Pobre, me compadezco de él- la piqué.

-Cuándo tu encuentres a tu chica, harás todo por ella- me dijo con fingida molestia.

Blaise y mi hermana eran novios desde hace un año y medio. Surgió cuando yo me encontraba en Alemania. En realidad, no me sorprendió en absoluto, ya que ambos se gustaban desde niños. Me alegraba por ellos, se les veía muy felices juntos. Estábamos en medio de una divertida conversación, cuándo mis padres se nos unieron al desayuno.

-Buenos días hijos- nos saludó mi padre, mientras mi madre nos daba un beso a cada uno.

-Buenos días- respondimos Pansy y yo a la vez. Al de poco rato, mi hermana se marchó, y yo me quedé hablando con mis padres.

-Bien hijo, ¿preparado para tu vida universitaria?- preguntó mi padre, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Tengo ganas de empezar, no lo niego- le respondí.

-Será una época estupenda, ya lo verás- me siguió diciendo, intentando animarme... pero no debí poner buena cara, ya que mi madre preguntó.

-¿Qué te preocupa Draco?-.

-Nada...bueno...es sólo que espero encajar bien allí... nadie suele hablarme mucho- le respondí apenado.

-Seguro que en cuánto tus compañeros te conozcan un poco harás amistad con ellos- me animó mi padre.

-Si los escoltas no los espantan- susurré con fastidio.

-Hijo, ya sabes cómo es ésto; no puedes salir sin protección- me recordó mi padre.

Tomé aire, para proseguir.

-Papá, ¿no podría ir yo en mi coche a clases?; me refiero a mi volvo, en vez de los coches oficiales...llaman demasiado la atención... y sin muchos guardaespaldas- le supliqué con esperanza.

-No sé Draco…- empezó a replicar mi padre, pero mi madre, comprensiva como ella sola, intercedió por mí.

-Bien...pero tendrás que ir con Theo, el te acompañará y te esperará fuera de las clases- me advirtió ella.

Iba a preguntar un pensamiento que me rondaba, pero mi padre se adelantó.

-Seguridad ya ha hablado con el decano de la facultad; para los demás alumnos Theo será otro compañero cualquiera, nadie sabrá que es un guardaespaldas- me explicó.

-Vaya...gracias papá, de verdad-.

Seguí charlando con ellos un rato; al terminar decidí relajarme y disfrutar de los últimos días de vacaciones. Me dirigí a la sala de música; hacía mucho que no tocaba el piano, era mi afición favorita. Me senté en el banquillo, mientras mis dedos comenzaban con Claro de luna, de Debussy. Tocar me relajaba, y me ayudaba a pensar.

Por lo menos estaba agradecido de que durante mis años universitarios, mis padres me libraban de muchos compromisos oficiales; sólo tendría que acudir a los imprescindibles, y algún que otro viaje importante, sin que me afectara a mis estudios.

Además, estaba el asunto de mi vida amorosa. Cómo todo príncipe heredero, mi deber en un futuro era casarme y dar un nuevo sucesor a la corona. Mis padres no me agobiaban con ello, ni mi hermana Pansy, sólo tenía veinte años.

Pero mi tía Bellatrix, hermanastra de mi madre, y algunos monárquicos empedernidos, me soltaban indirectas cada vez que me veían. Por no hablar de la prensa, que me emparejaba con todas las princesas europeas solteras y jóvenes de las mejores familias inglesas.

Mi tío estaba empeñado en meterme por los ojos a una sobrina suya, llamada Astoria Lestrange. He de reconocer que es bastante atractiva... pero todo lo que tiene de guapa lo tiene de egoísta y soberbia.

Pensé en Blaise y Pansy, y la vida que llevarán a partir de que ambos terminen sus estudios. Se casarán y tendrán una vida tranquila, al menos más tranquila que la mía. Blaise ejercería su profesión de arquitecto y mi hermana la suya, ya que empezaría estudios de historia de arte; aunque tuvieran que cumplir con las obligaciones de miembros de la familia real...eran afortunados.

Sé que puede parecer egoísta, pero envidio el hecho de que ellos hayan podido elegir a qué dedicar sus vidas. Yo no podía elegir; amaba a mi país, eso estaba claro, y también tenía claro, desde muy pequeño, que debía prepararme para suceder a mi padre en un futuro.

Pero a la vez quería que la mujer que fuera mi esposa me ayudara y me apoyara en esa gran responsabilidad... y por supuesto, conocer a esa chica maravillosa y enamorarme, jamás aceptaría un matrimonio concertado.

Ya había pasado un buen rato, y seguía sumido en mis pensamientos, tanto que sin darme cuenta había empezado a interpretar el nocturno de Chopin Número 2, cuándo una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Draco...-me giré, terminando abruptamente la melodía; delante de mi estaba Theodore, con una sonrisa un tanto... ¿malévola?.

-¿Qué pasa Theo?- le pregunté mientras me levantaba.

-Nada en particular...venía a darte los buenos días... y unos consejitos, universitarios- dijo éste con acento chistoso, mientras yo arqueaba la ceja, alucinado.

-¿Consejo...?, Theo, ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunté un poco molesto.

-Ya sabes, entras en un periodo importante de tu vida Draco... -empezó a recitar con tono solemne.

-Theo...pareces mi padre- dije con una sonrisa divertida, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Ambos nos miramos, y nos echamos a reír a carcajadas.

-Bueno...verás que bien lo pasamos estos años...serán interesantes- dijo aún riéndose.

-Interesantes para ti... te recuerdo que yo, al menos, tendré que estudiar- le recordé divertido.

-Draco, Draco, Draco...deberías relajarte y disfrutar de la vida...y de paso echarte una novia, no te vendría mal, se te quitaría esa cara agria- me contestó burlón.

-Claro...exceptuando el insignificante hecho de que por desgracia o no, soy el príncipe de Gales...¿qué chica amable, buena, generosa querría salir conmigo cómo una pareja normal?- bufé cabreado.

-Draco, ahora en serio...pues una que te quiera de verdad- me contestó resuelto.

-¿Tú crees que la encontraré algún día?- le cuestioné serio.

-Seguro; además me encantaría ser cómplice del noviazgo, ya que debe ser discreto al principio... nunca entenderé la manía de las casas reales de sólo anunciar compromisos matrimoniales y no noviazgos- dijo pensativo.

-Normas de la corte, no les des vueltas...y por cierto, cambiando de tema...¿qué tal con Sara?- pregunté con una sonrisilla inocente, desviando el tema; ya estaba harto de que todos se ocuparan de mi vida amorosa, la verdad.

-He salido con ella un par de veces...pero entre tú y yo...-me dijo, haciéndome un gesto para que me acercara para decirme un secreto -sigo buscando a mi rubia despampanante- me confesó.

Ambos reímos, mientras nos dirigíamos al jardín, para seguir con la animada charla. Los días pasaron rápido, y sin darme cuenta, llegó el comienzo de las clases.

**Hola! Sé que prometí que por estar de vacaciones iba a actualizar más rápido pero tu ve que arreglar mi casa porque vinieron a evaluar para mi beca no tengo perdón pero ahora si prometo actualizar continuamente muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos de verdad mil gracias, en los últimos reviews alguien me pregunto que cuando empezaba con los POV de Draco le dije que todavía faltaba pero me equivoque lo siento y aquí tienen el punto de vista de Draco pero ahora que pasara cuando se conozcan en la uni prometo a mas tardar subir el siguiente cap el miércoles, ahora si me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente cap besos **


	5. Primer día de clases

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 4: Primer día de clases_

**POV Draco**

Esa mañana me levanté animado. Terminé de ducharme y me puse unos vaqueros de talle bajo, junto con una camiseta blanca y una sudadera negra con capucha. Acabé de atarme mis inseparables puma marrones y me dirigí a desayunar. Pansy ya estaba preparada también, y lo primero que hizo fue darme una mirada de la cabeza a los pies, queriendo aprobar lo que me había puesto.

Resoplando, me giré hacia ella.

-Pansy...creo que para ir a clase no hace falta que saque el traje de gala- repuse un poco molesto.

-No... te ves bien, en serio- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque con un tono de voz nada conciso.

Decidí no darle más vueltas al tema, ya que si la contradecía, era capaz de mandarme a cambiar de ropa.

Theo y Blaise ya nos esperaban para el desayuno. Mi hermana y su novio se iban en el coche de Blaise; aunque era la misma universidad sus facultades estaban ubicadas en otro lugar.

Le pedí a Theo que me dejara conducir, adoraba la velocidad. La facultad de derecho estaba en el centro de Londres. Una vez encontré un sitio libre, apagué el motor del coche, mientras miraba a mí alrededor. La voz de mi amigo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué tienes a primera hora?- me preguntó curioso.

Revisé mi horario, sacándole de dudas.

-Pues...derecho constitucional y libertades fundamentales, en el aula 22- contesté resuelto.

-Pues vamos- dijo mientras salía del coche. Tomé aire y me bajé, empezando a caminar junto a él hacía el edificio; intenté no ponerme muy nervioso... pero siempre me intimida que me miren tanto, me pasa incluso en los actos oficiales.

Los estudiantes se volteaban con caras curiosas, y otras alucinadas, mientras me dirigía a la dichosa aula 22.

Una vez llegué a mi clase, Theo se despidió de mí, diciéndome en un susurro que andaría cerca. Entré bajo la atenta mirada de los que iban a ser mis compañeros. Podía oír cuchicheos y murmullos a mí alrededor, mientras me dirigía hacia la mesa del profesor para entregar la ficha de mis datos, era un ritual a repetir en cada asignatura.

-Bienvenido a derecho constitucional alteza, soy el profesor Robert Delamore- me dijo dándome la mano.

-Un placer conocerle señor Delamore- repuse educadamente, mientras le extendía mi ficha.

-Gracias- me dijo mientras miraba la ficha. Iba a girarme para sentarme, cuándo me volví hacia el señor Delamore.

-Señor...me gustaría que no me tratara por mi título, llámeme simplemente cómo a cualquier otro alumno- prácticamente le rogué.

-Bien, lo comprendo, puede sentarse señor Malfoy; por cierto, el decano quiere darle personalmente la bienvenida, le espera en su despacho al acabar las clases- me contestó con una amable sonrisa.

Le di las gracias, y me dirigí a una mesa libre al final de la clase. Los pupitres eran antiguos, y de dos personas, cómo en el colegio. Supuse que nadie se sentaría conmigo, así que saqué el libro de la asignatura y me puse a ojearlo. Los asientos se iban llenando, pero yo seguía sólo.

Diez minutos después, el señor Delamore empezó a presentarse, dando por iniciada la clase. Apenas llevaba cinco minutos explicando la asignatura, cuándo tocaron a la puerta.

-Pase- indicó el profesor.

Todos giramos la cabeza, para observar quién llegaba tarde el primer día de clase.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi.

Una chica de aspecto tímido y completamente sonrojada entró, tendiéndole la ficha al profesor.

-Puede sentarse, pero que no se vuelva a repetir- la reprendió de forma amable. La chica asintió tímidamente, para después empezar a buscar con la mirada un sitio disponible.

La sentí mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras poco a poco avanzó hacia mi mesa. Al momento eché una rápida mirada al resto del aula, comprendiendo que el único asiento que quedaba libre era a mi lado.

Aparté mi carpeta cuándo llegó a mi altura, me sonrió tímidamente y se sentó a mi lado. Un envolvente aroma afrutado me sacudió por completo, dejándome atontado.

Ella simplemente se sentó mirando al frente. Tuve ocasión de observarla de reojo... era simplemente preciosa.

Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco. Su carita tenía forma de corazón; sus ojos color miel, tenían una mirada expresiva y dulce, enmarcados dentro de una cejas y unas pestañas perfectas. Su pelo, castaño y precioso, le caía por los hombros y la espalda llena de rulos, con un flequillo ladeado largo. Su boca, roja y pequeñita. Su tono de piel era muy pálido, a excepción de sus mejillas, que estaban teñidas de un color rosáceo, era encantador.

Apenas me miraba, ya que su cabello se había convertido en una cortina involuntaria. Al de media hora el profesor nos indicó que abriéramos el libro para explicarnos un poco el temario. Al abrirlo por la página que nos indicaba el señor Delamore, me percaté de que ella no tenía el libro, así que carraspeando para llamar su atención, deslicé mi libro para que quedara en medio de los dos.

Ella se volteó para verme, y una sonrisa preciosa apareció en su cara. Me quedé sin respiración por un instante.

-Gracias- murmuró tímidamente; pareció dudar, hasta que me dijo su nombre.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger- se presentó.

-Un placer conocerte Hermione, me llamo...-iba a seguir, pero me cortó.

-Príncipe Draco, encantada- balbuceó, mirando por un segundo al libro.

-Llámame sólo Draco, por favor, nada de príncipe ni alteza ni nada de eso- le pedí amablemente.

-Oh...vaya...pensé que tenía que llamarte así- balbuceó con vergüenza.

-No por favor, aquí soy un alumno más...o intento serlo-musité con un pequeño deje de tristeza.

Intenté que no se me notara el tono mustio que había adquirido, pero no funcionó.

-¿Por qué dice eso alt...emh... Draco?- me preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-Verás Hermione...- empecé a contestarle, pero ella me interrumpió.

-Herm o Mione como prefieras por favor, así me llama todo el mundo- explicó ella.

-Bien, Mione... bueno... supongo que doy miedo... la gente piensa que ser miembro de la familia real no les da derecho a hablarme...- empecé a explicar, pero ella me interrumpió amablemente.

-Bueno... tienes que considerar que para ellos es difícil; a mí me cuesta horrores, incluso en este momento- dijo ella, desviando su sonrosada cara al libro por unos momentos, y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Créeme, se que debe intimidar... pero antes que príncipe, soy una persona normal y corriente- le contesté, esbozando una sonrisa. No era nada hablador con la gente que no tengo confianza...pero con ella no tenía esa sensación...era extraño.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta, cuándo nos volvimos a escuchar al señor Delamore.

-Bien señores, faltan veinte minutos para la siguiente clase; pueden conversar y conocer mejor a su pareja, ya que la persona que se sienta a su lado será su compañero durante todo el semestre. Con ella harán los trabajos en grupo. Esto se mantiene para las asignaturas de historia y teoría de las relaciones internacionales, teoría general del derecho y derechos humanos y cooperación al desarrollo, que se impartirán en este mismo aula, conmigo y con la profesora Grace Kininston, que se ocupará de la teoría general del derecho; gracias por su amabilidad- finalizó el profesor.

Me volteé para observar a Mione; quería saber todo sobre el pequeño ángel que se sentaba a mi lado.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti?; ¿no eres británica, me equivoco?- sabía de sobra que su inglés tenía un profundo acento americano, pero esperé a que ella empezara.

-Oh...eres muy observador- me contestó con otra se sus preciosas sonrisas, para después proseguir -soy americana; de un pueblo en el estado de Idaho, llamado Moscow- empezó a relatar.

-¿Eso está cerca de Washington?- pregunté curioso.

-Eso es, a menos de doscientos kilómetros ¿has estado en EEUU?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Sólo en Nueva York y en Washington D.C.; fui con mis padres de visita oficial hace algunos años- le expliqué amablemente.

-Vaya... entonces has estado en la Casa Blanca- afirmó con una pequeña risa.

-Sí, aún estaba Bush en el gobierno, creo que era en uno de sus primeros años de mandato...¿te digo una cosa?- me acerqué a ella en plan confidente, y casi podía sentir su dulce aliento en mi cara. Ella asintió ansiosa, así que proseguí.

-Me la esperaba más impresionante, incluso el despacho oval es un poco pequeño, parece más grande en las fotos- expliqué divertido.

Mione soltó una pequeña carcajada. Me encantaba verla reír, su sonrisa me enamoraba por momentos; no pude evitar el unirme a sus risas. Una vez nos calmamos, la seguí preguntando.

-¿Y qué te trae a estudiar aquí, tan lejos de tu hogar?-.

-Me concedieron una beca; mi padre es jefe de policía en Moscow. La comisión de Seguridad Nacional sacó becas a concurso para hijos de los cuerpos de seguridad estadounidenses. Animada por mi padre, presenté la solicitud...y aquí estoy- me contó.

-¿Y esa beca es sólo para un semestre?-pregunté.

-No, es hasta finalizar los estudios...así que me esperan aquí unos años- me dijo.

-Vaya...espero que te guste Inglaterra, y que te sientas cómo en casa- deseé.

-Lo poco que he visto me encanta; Londres es una ciudad fascinante, además los ingleses son muy hospitalarios- me confesó.

Las dos horas restantes, ya que eran las asignaturas que teníamos con el señor Delamore, nos las pasamos hablando sobre nosotros. Me habló de su familia, de sus amigos del instituto y de su vida en Moscow. También me habló de su compañera de piso, una chica llamada Luna, americana y también con una beca, cómo ella. Me enteré de que su apartamento estaba en George Street, zona bastante céntrica.

Había una cosa que no mencionó...y era a su madre. Hablaba de su padre y de una tal Stella, su esposa. No era buena señal, pero me atreví a preguntarle.

-Bella, ¿y tu madre?; no hablas de ella-.

Su cara se tornó en tristeza, y mi intuición no falló.

-Ella murió hace cinco años- balbuceó, mientras sus ojitos empezaban a brillar a causa de las lágrimas.

Me maldije a mi mismo por causarle dolor. Una chica tan bonita cómo ella no merece llorar.

-Lo siento mucho Mione- le dije con disgusto; no quería que ella estuviera triste. Ella asintió con una débil sonrisa, intentando borrar la culpa que me embargaba. No quise ahondar más en el tema, cuándo ella quisiese me lo contaría... o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?; seguro que tu vida es mucho más interesante que la mía- me preguntó un poco más animada.

-No sabría qué decirte- le contraataqué divertido.

-Seguro que conoces a mucha gente importante- dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-He conocido a gente importante y muy intimidante, pero no es para tanto créeme- repuse.

-A mi me daría mucha vergüenza...una curiosidad, ¿cuándo te encuentras con personas que no hablan inglés?; es decir, reyes de otros países o presidentes extranjeros...- no la dejé terminar la pregunta, ya sabía por dónde iba.

-Aparte del inglés, hablo francés, alemán y algo de portugués- le enumeré.

Me miraba asombrada, mientras la observaba con una sonrisa.

Le conté cosas de mi vida, mi familia y mis dos años en Alemania. Me ahorré bastantes detalles, ya que no podía contar mis intimidades así por así...pero algo me decía en mi interior que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, que ella no iba a hablar con ningún periodista.

Me hizo gracia que me confesara la primera vez que me vio fue en un programa de televisión...era curioso.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, es más, a su lado se esfumaba. Por primera vez, me sentía a gusto con una chica, sin sentirme una presa a quién cazar.

Sonó el timbre; ahora sí que debíamos cambiar de clase; ambos teníamos ética, pero estábamos en clases separadas. Mientras recogíamos los apuntes y los libros, me giré para despedirme de Mione, además Theo ya me estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Te veo mañana Mione- le dije mientras salíamos.

-Lo mismo digo Draco, ha sido un placer conocerte...compañero de fatigas- me dijo ella mientras me tendía la mano tímidamente y con otra de sus preciosas sonrisas.

-Lo mismo digo- le dije mientras tomaba la mano que me ofrecía.

Al sentir su manita suave y cálida entre la mía, un extraño hormigueo me recorrió el brazo, terminando éste en mi estómago. Me quedé paralizado, intentado encontrar una explicación.

No se si ella se dio cuenta de esa reacción, pero algo debió sentir ella también, ya que se soltó muy nerviosa.

La vi alejarse hacia su siguiente clase, mientras me la comía con la mirada, literalmente hablando. Sus vaqueros ajustados y su camiseta lila acentuaban sus preciosas curvas de mujer.

La voz de Theo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Vaya Draco...haces amistades muy rápido- me dijo con voz socarrona, mientras me giraba hacia él.

-Theo...- le advertí molesto.

-Vale vale... ya veremos a quién vienes a contar tus penas dentro de unos meses- me dijo con el mismo tono socarrón.

Me reí con el, a la vez que nos dirigíamos a mi siguiente clase. La mañana transcurrió tranquila; una vez finalizadas las clases nos dirigimos al despacho del decano, quién muy amablemente me dio la bienvenida a la universidad.

Al finalizar las clases, nos dirigíamos hacia el coche cuándo pude ver a varios fotógrafos esperando para retratar mi salida de la universidad; suspiré frustrado. Reconocí a Ron Weasley y Colin Creevey, del Daily Mirror, y a Seamus Finnigan y Lavander Brown, del London Daily, entre otros.

Odiaba el Daily Mirror, sólo les interesaba sacar escándalos, no se molestaban en contrastar las noticias, y eso que con mi familia no se metían mucho, ya que palacio tiene controlada a la prensa; el London Daily era más moderado; por lo menos contrastaban los rumores antes de publicarlos.

Después de llegar a palacio y de responder al intenso interrogatorio que mi adorada familia me realizó, me acosté, deseando que llegaran las clases de nuevo para verla...para disfrutar de su preciosa sonrisa.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Mione.

**Hola! lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el cap yya se conocieron ahora que es lo que sucedera con ellos... Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos! de verdad es lo mejor que puedo recibir :D Ahora como dije en mi actualización de ayer prometo actualizar a mas tardar el viernes o el sabado, sin falta y estoy pensando en establecer 2 días en los que actualzare pero eso se los aviso ya mas seguro el prox cap :D Bueno me despido ynos vemos en el siguiente cap besos**


	6. Los príncipes azules si existen

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 5: Los príncipes azules si existen_

**POV Hermione**

Me encaminé hacia la clase de ética, esa asignatura era una de las que compartía con Luna.

Entré en el aula 38, entregué mi ficha al profesor y me senté, guardando el sitio a mi lado para Luna.

Mi mente viajó a las tres horas anteriores, pensando en mi compañero...dios mío, el mismísimo príncipe de Inglaterra. No me había sentido más avergonzada en toda mi vida, encima de llegar tarde el primer día de clases, el único asiento libre era el de al lado suyo... No sabía cómo debía tratarle... en mi país no hay realeza; pensaba que tenía que llamarle alteza o algo así. Era muchísimo más guapo en persona que en la tele, y altísimo. Pero un halo de melancolía cruzaba sus ojos... me habló de su vida, y por lo que pude entrever de sus palabras, apenas tenía amigos, y le costaba mucho entablar confianza con gente que no conocía.

Podía ver lo solitaria que era su vida, quitando la relación con su familia; también me habló de sus obligaciones cómo príncipe, y de cómo se preparaba para suceder a su padre en el bajo esa fachada de melancolía había un chico tímido, al igual que yo, pero también dulce, simpático y afable. Su voz aterciopelada y suave era música celestial. Se comportaba cómo todo un caballero, e incluso, cuándo ya perdió un poco de su timidez, era bromista y alegre.

Su piel clara contrastaba con el brillo de sus ojos. Nunca había visto unos ojos grises tan intensos; su rostro era simplemente perfecto, sus facciones bien marcadas y rectas. Su pelo rubio, estaba despeinado a propósito, lo que le daba un toque sexy hasta morir, y esa sonrisa torcida...quitaba el aliento; era simplemente de ensueño. Seguía sumida en el mundo de Draco, cuándo una voz me hizo parpadear.

-Tierra llamando a Mione...-canturreó Luna, vacilándome mientras dejaba su bolso y carpeta encima de la mesa.

-Hola Luna, ¿cómo te fueron estas primeras horas?- le pregunté.

-Bien, no me quejo, he conocido a una chica llamada Carmen, será mi compañera en varias asignaturas; es española- me contaba animada, haciendo una pausa para después seguir, -¿y tú, cómo te ha ido?-.

-Bien...he conocido a mi compañero...se llama Draco- empecé a contarle con cautela.

-Vaya, cómo el príncipe...por cierto, todavía no le he visto; todo el mundo habla de él por los pasillos- añadió.

Me quedé callada, mientras mi rostro empezaba a arder.

-¿No me digas que está en algunas de tus clases?- me preguntó ansiosa.

-Esto...si...es mi compañero en tres asignaturas- susurré.

La cara de Luna no tenía precio.

Le estuve contado cómo, por casualidad, me había tocado sentarme a su lado.

-Vaya...es asombroso...¿es tan atractivo cómo en la tele?- me preguntó cuándo la señora Malbory se volvió hacia el pizarrón.

-Créeme, en persona lo es más...es un perfecto caballero, amable, educado...-empecé a numerar.

-Vaya...tienes suerte Mione- me dijo con una sonrisita.

No volvimos a tocar el tema; al acabar las clases decidimos ir a tomar un café y nos fuimos a casa. Después de cenar y de comentar las asignaturas y los profesores, me despedí de Luna, que se quedó viendo una película.

Una vez en la cama, no pude conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en ese chico que me había cautivado... y con el que había soñado desde aquella noche que lo vi en la televisión.

Repasé en mi mente la conversación que mantuvimos, y cómo admitía, en mi fuero interno, cual nerviosa me ponía cada vez que él me miraba. Incluso me acordé del escalofrío que recorrió cada hueso de mi cuerpo en el momento en el que sus manos se juntaron.

Por un momento imaginé cómo sería estar acurrucada entre esos brazos, y probar esos labios...

¡Dios Mione!... deja de montarte la película...seguramente el tendrá su vista en alguien más apropiado que una simple estudiante americana... es un príncipe y yo... nadie a su lado.

Definitivamente los príncipes azules si existen... aunque no para mí.

El primer trimestre fue pasando; las clases tomaron ritmo y enseguida me vi sumida en el mundo de las leyes. La verdad es que el temario era intenso. Las clases que no compartía con Luna las compartía con Draco. Se había ausentado un par de veces, ya que tuvo que ir a Bélgica y a Japón con sus padres, de viaje oficial. Nuestra relación era cada vez más estrecha, me contaba anécdotas de los lugares en los que había estado y de los que le gustaría visitar.

Yo le escuchaba maravillada, más bien me quedaba embelesada. El parecía a gusto también, ese halo de melancolía que tenían sus ojos iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Un día lluvioso, en el que el señor Delamore nos dejó tiempo para escribir un ensayo que teníamos que hacer en pareja, le hice una pregunta que me rondaba desde hace tiempo por la cabeza.

-Draco, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Claro, dime- me dijo mientras levantaba la vista del libro y me sonreía.

-¿Quién es ese chico qué te espera siempre al final de cada clase?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Es Theo- hizo una pausa, y me susurró en voz baja -es un guardaespaldas-.

-Ya... ¿siempre tienes que llevar escoltas?- seguí preguntando, todavía un poco sorprendida.

-Si...es un poco engorroso, la verdad... pero siempre que salgo de palacio llevo seguridad, al igual que toda mi familia- me siguió contado.

Recordé mentalmente las imágenes y fotos que salían en las revistas, siempre seguido por hombres de negro, parecían los Men in Black.

Iba a decirle algo, cuándo el señor Delamore se dirigió a la clase.

-Bien, debo marcharme a un seminario, por lo que, dado que es viernes y es la última hora, pueden tomársela libre; gracias y que tengan buen fin de semana- nos dijo mientras recogía sus cosas de la mesa.

Se oyeron gritos de júbilo y los pasos presurosos de nuestros compañeros. En ese momento recibí un mensaje de Luna, parece ser que todos los profesores se marchaban al seminario.

-¿Quién es?- me preguntó Draco con... demasiada curiosidad.

-Es Luna, me espera en la cafetería de enfrente… ¿quieres venir?- le invité.

Por una milésima de segundo sus ojos se iluminaron...pero algo le hizo click en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Mione, no quiero molestar...- empezó, pero no le dejé continuar.

-No es ninguna molestia, le he hablado de ti a Luna y tiene ganas de conocerte en persona-.

Pareció titubear un poco, hasta que por fin asintió. Sacó su móvil y escribió un mensaje rápido. Al de un minuto apareció en la puerta Theo.

-Vamos...espero que no les importe a Luna y a ti...-empezó a disculparse un poco avergonzado, mientras miraba a Theo.

-Claro, no hay problema, además así lo conozco- le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras llegábamos a la altura de Theo. Era moreno, bastante atractivo...y simplemente enorme.

-Theo, ella es Mione, mi compañera; Mione, el es Theo, mi escolta privada... y uno de mis mejores amigos- dijo con un movimiento de manos.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que me dio un abrazo de oso que me dejó sin respiración; al notar el carraspeo de Draco, me dejó en el suelo, mientras me miraba sonriente.

-Un placer conocerte al fin Mione; Draquito no deja de hablar de ti, lo tienes atontado...- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No me llames Draquito...- le reprendió molesto.

Pude sentir que mi rostro enrojecía furiosamente, mientras me mordía el labio inferior con nervios; Draco a mi lado, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Pero Theo no se dio por aludido, y no dudó en pasarme un brazo por los hombros, mientras nos dirigíamos al encuentro de Luna.

Al llegar a la cafetería ella ya estaba sentada en una discreta mesa; no estaba muy llena. Preferíamos esa cafetería a la de la facultad. Nada más entrar nos alzó la mano en saludo. Theo se quedó petrificado al verla.

-¿Esa es tu compañera de piso?- me preguntó mientras la escaneaba de arriba a abajo, mientras Draco no disimulaba su risa burlona.

-Si- contesté mientras intentaba sofocar la risa que me había contagiado Draco.

Avanzamos hasta la mesa, Luna nos miraba a Draco y a mí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Luna- saludé contenta.

-Hola Mione- me devolvió el saludo, para después encarar a Draco.

-Soy Luna Lovegood, es un placer alteza- le dijo con voz seria.

-Encantado; Mione me habla mucho de ti, y por favor, llámame Draco – le dijo mientras le tendía una mano, que ésta aceptó con una sonrisa sincera.

Theo carraspeó ligeramente para atraer la atención de Luna.

-Theodore Nott a sus pies, bella dama- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano, cual caballero inglés educado.

-Luna- dijo ella, con las cejas alzadas en señal de incredulidad.

Draco intentaba reprimir una risa, mientras yo rodaba los ojos; la verdad es que la situación era muy graciosa, ya que lo que sabía de Luna es que no le iban mucho las cursilerías.

Los chicos nos preguntaron que queríamos, una vez lo dijimos fueron a la barra a pedir nuestros cafés, mientras Luna y yo intercambiábamos impresiones.

-Draco es encantador...y mucho mejor al natural que en las fotos- apuntó ella.

-Me alegra que te haya caído bien; ¿no te importa que le haya invitado, verdad?; es que le veo tan solo siempre...- pregunté.

-Claro que no, no seas tonta... ¿y quién el otro chico?- preguntó curiosa.

-Se llama Theo, es... el escolta de Draco, no digas nada por favor- le susurré casi para el cuello de mi camisa.

-¿En serio?, ¿es un escolta?- dijo Luna con una risotada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Draco, tendiéndome un café y sentándose a mi lado.

-Nada, hablábamos de Theo ...¿así que eres un estilo agente 007?- dijo Luna son una sonrisa.

-James Bond al servicio de su majestad y al tuyo- replicó éste con una graciosa reverencia, mientras le pasaba su chocolate caliente.

Solté una carcajada, mientras Draco rodaba los ojos.

Los cuatro entablamos una animada conversación. Theo literalmente daba saltos en su silla cuándo Luna le contó que su padre era un agente del FBI; definitivamente, Theo veía mucho la televisión. De repente el móvil de Draco sonó, habló unos segundos y colgó.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Theo.

-No, era Pansy, quería saber dónde estábamos- nos explicó.

-¿Tu her...herm...hermana?- pregunté alucinada.

El asintió, mientras nos explicaba.

-Estudia historia del arte en nuestra universidad, su facultad está cerca de aquí- nos explicaba, cuándo una voz cantarina nos sobresaltó a todos.

-¡Holaaa!- dijo una chica morena que ya había visto varias veces en la televisión y en las revistas.

-Pansy, ¿no deberías estar en clase?- le interrogó su hermano.

La aludida iba a responder, pero el chico que iba detrás de ella, alto y con una melena azabache, con ojos azules grisáceos como la noche, habló por ella.

-Ya sabes cómo es tu hermana, en cuánto se enteró de que estabas aquí quiso venirse- explicó.

-Vamos Draco, es viernes... porque me salte alguna clase no creo que se vaya a caer el mundo- añadió.

Draco suspiró moviendo la cabeza, mientras nos señalaba a Luna y a mí.

-Pansy, Blaise, ella es Mione, mi compañera de clases, y Luna, su compañera de piso; chicas, ella es mi hermana Pansy y Blaise, su novio- nos explicó. Luna y yo nos pusimos de pie, mientras dábamos dos besos a Blaise y Pansy nos daba un abrazo, saltando emocionada.

Después de saludarlos, y de que Pansy nos regañara por llamarle alteza, en eso era igual que Draco, nos empezó a preguntar a Luna y a mí.

-¿Les gusta Londres?-.

-Sí, es una ciudad fascinante- le contestó Luna.

-Además hemos visitado algunos sitios, hemos salido de compras por Oxford Street y Regent Street...- empecé a enumerar, pero enseguida Pansy me interrumpió, pegando brinquitos en su silla.

-¿Les gusta ir de compras?- preguntó emocionada.

-Si- respondimos a coro, ganándonos las risas de los chicos.

-¡Genial!, entonces tenemos que quedar para ir de compras; además las llevaré a conocer otras zonas; ¿tenéis planes para mañana?- nos preguntó.

La mirábamos alucinadas... ¿ir de compras con ella?; ¿pero ella podía salir tan normal por la calle?. Iba a replicar algo, pero viendo la carita de súplica que nos puso, no pudimos negarnos.

-No, no tenemos- contestó Luna.

-Perfecto entonces; podemos quedar desde por la mañana y comer algo por ahí- dijo emocionada.

Una vez que Pansy trazó el plan, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su casa. La verdad es que ese sábado terminamos agotadas. Nos encantaban las compras... pero Pansy nos fundía las energías. Luna y yo nos sentimos como unas princesas, porque nos llevó en uno de los coches oficiales, y custodiadas por Blaise, que tenía una paciencia infinita.

El curso fue pasando, llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y también pasaron. Regresé a Moscow, donde me reencontré con mi familia y mis amigos, que no hacían otra cosa que interrogarme acerca de Londres.

Una vez de vuelta, el curso pasó deprisa...superé los exámenes del primer año con éxito, y Luna también. Con Draco las cosas siguieron igual, nos llevábamos bien, cómo dos compañeros de clase.

Nos encontrábamos en casa, haciendo las maletas y recogiendo el apartamento, que no pisaríamos en tres meses. Luna se marchaba hoy por la tarde, y yo lo hacía mañana por la mañana.

Después de despedirme de ella en el aeropuerto con lágrimas en los ojos, prometiendo llamarla e incluso visitarla unos días en Boston o ella a mí en Moscow, regresé de nuevo a casa.

Después de que ella se fuera, sentada en el sofá y con la televisión encendida, hice memoria de todo lo que había pasado ese curso, y por supuesto, pensando en él. Tenía asumido que Draco me gustaba, pero no podía ser.

Sólo Luna y Pansy sabían lo que sentía. Recordé aquel interrogatorio que me hizo, unas semanas después de volver de las vacaciones de navidad.

_Flash-back_

_-Mione, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me dijo._

_-Dispara- respondí, temiendo mucho el tema que me iba a sacar._

_-Te gusta, ¿verdad?-me preguntó con una sonrisa._

_No respondí...¿tan obvio era? Diosssssss..._

_-Y qué más da...no creo que él tenga ni tiempo ni ganas para fijarse en mi...yo no soy nada del otro mundo- dije con pena, y seguí -no creo que llegue a considerarme ni amiga, sólo somos compañeros de clase-concluí._

_-Ya...-Luna me miraba un poco enfadada._

_-¿Qué?-la interrogué._

_-Mione, te quiero un montón...pero a veces me desesperas...¿por qué no vas a gustarle?; Pansy y yo te lo decimos muchas veces, eres muy guapa...y creo...que no somos las únicas que lo pensamos- dijo esto último con una sonrisa de pilla._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- ahora la sorprendida era yo._

_-Mione por Dios, pareces tonta...¿no has visto cómo te mira?-no la dejé acabar._

_-Luna, no digas tonterías...sólo le veo durante las clases, y si quedamos todos para tomar un café- le respondí cansinamente, para después añadir-veo más a Pansy que a él, prácticamente-._

_-Desde el primer día que le conociste, cuándo hablabas de él en clase de ética te brillaban los ojos... y a él le cambia algo en la mirada cada vez que te observa- dijo ella muy convencida; al ver que no respondía siguió hablando -Mione... ¿sabes cómo se llama eso?-._

_-¿Cómo?- pregunté resignada, aunque conocía la respuesta, que era justo la que me dio._

_-Eso es amor a primera vista, estoy convencida de que le gustas, sino hay cosas que no me cuadrarían-dijo ella._

_-No lo sé... Luna, no es fácil- dije con los ojos humedecidos._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó._

_-Luna, ¿sabes lo que supondría que él saliera conmigo... o con cualquier chica normal y corriente?; es un príncipe, que encima será rey algún día, y la chica que se case con él será...- iba a seguir, pero Luna me interrumpió._

_-Será reina- dijo ella simplemente._

_-Luna, las chicas como yo no están destinadas a ser reinas- dije negando con la cabeza._

_-¿Y qué me dices de su madre?; Pansy nos ha contado la historia de sus padres, y te la sabes tan bien como yo. Ella era como tú, como yo, como cualquier chica normal... y se enamoró de su padre y se casaron- me dijo, esperando que viera las similitudes. Al ver que no contestaba, ya que me había dejado sin argumentos, siguió hablando._

_-Y sobre por qué le ibas a gustar, te daré dos razones...una: eres muuuy guapa; dos: aunque sea un príncipe, se puede enamorar de quién quiera, al fin y al cabo es un ser humano normal, sea ella princesa o no... así que no veo el motivo para que no te lo puedas creer-dijo acabando su discurso._

_Iba a levantarse para irse a su cuarto, pero le hice una última pregunta._

_-¿Pansy sabe algo de ésto?- le pregunté suspicaz._

_-Claro que lo sabe, pero tranquila, según me ha dicho, no le dice nada a su hermano- respondió tan pancha._

_Gemí para mis adentros...lo que me faltaba._

_Fin flash-back_

Después de esa conversación, y viendo que mi actitud no cambiaba, Luna dejó de sacarme el tema, alegando que la venda de mis ojos se caería sola.

También pensé en Luna, en Blaise, en Theo ...nos habíamos convertido en una piña, y Pansy se había convertido en una de nuestras mejores amigas. Al despedirnos de ella, nos hizo prometerle que la llamaríamos y que nada más regresar la avisaríamos. Blaise y Luna incluso habían salido algunas veces, pero sin llegar a nada serio.

Del que no pude despedirme fue de Draco, ya que le había surgido un viaje fuera de Londres. Me daba pena no haberme despedido de él.

Estaba a punto de marcharme a la cama, cuándo el timbre sonó. Extrañada abrí la puerta, encontrándome a Draco parado ante mí, con la respiración agitada.

-¿Draco?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde está Theo?- le pregunté extrañada; mi corazón casi sufre un paro cardíaco al verle vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, estaba guapísimo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me preguntó con una tímida sonrisa de nervios.

-Claro- contesté apartándome de la puerta.

-He venido a despedirme, Theo está abajo esperándome- me explicó, estaba un poco... nervioso.

-Pansy me dijo que no volvías hasta pasado mañana- aclaré confusa.

-Adelantaron el viaje de regreso, y Luna le dijo a Theo que no te ibas hasta mañana- me explicó.

Nos quedamos los dos sumidos en un tenso silencio. Mi cara ardía de vergüenza, ya que me había pillado con un diminuto pijama de verano y el pelo recogido en una especie de moño.

-¿Com...como te ha ido en el viaje?- le pregunté, intentado encontrar un tema del que hablar- pregunté.

-Bastante bien, ha sido muy ajetreado- me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida y sexy que me volvía loca.

-Ya...bueno, ahora podrás descansar un poco, ¿no?- le pregunté de nuevo.

-Si, al menos eso espero; mis padres ya están en Windsor, y Pansy y Blaise- me explicaba amablemente.

No era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, así que el volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, no te entretengo más Mione que pases un buen verano- dijo a modo de despedida.

-Igualmente Draco, descansa y disfruta- le dije mientras le acompañaba a la puerta.

-Nos vemos en septiembre, pero te llamaré antes- me dijo volviéndose hacia mí.

-¿A mí? ¿Para?- pregunté extrañada...e ilusionada, para qué engañarnos.

-Para saber cómo estás y cómo te va- contestó él resuelto.

-¿Te preocupas así por todas las chicas?- pregunté con algo de sorna.

-Sólo por una- saltó él tan tranquilo, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y salía por la puerta y añadió -cuídate y hasta la vuelta- me dijo mientras se giraba y me daba dos besos a la vez me agarraba un poco la cintura.

Empezaban a flaquearme las piernas...mientras las mariposas de mi estómago se revolvían inquietas.

-Hasta la vuelta- conseguí decir, catatónica total.

Me quedé blanca...¿habría oído bien?

Me quedé plantada ante el marco de la puerta, viendo cómo mi príncipe particular bajaba por las escaleras. Suspiré como una tonta enamorada mientras me metía en la cama, iba a ser un largo verano...

**Hola hola! Me encanta como se queda este cap que pasara entre Mione y nuestro príncipe favorito :D. Se que me deben de odiar porque prometí actualizar hace dos semanas pero de verdad me fue imposible aunque estoy de vacaciones he estado loca con todos los preparativos para mi entrada a la uni dentro de 2 semanas =/ de verdad espero puedan perdonarme. Ahora si prometo actualizar esta semana otra vez esta historia y subir 2 caps de la historia de Curando un corazón. Besos y tengo que agradecer a todos por sus alertas, favoritos y por todos sus comentarios! Las quiero!**


	7. Largo verano de incertidumbre

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 6: Largo verano de incertidumbre_

**Draco POV**

El verano pasaba muy lento. Debía ser el único estudiante que estaba ansioso porque empezaran de nuevo las clases, y todo por volverla a ver.

Aquel día en el que me presenté en su casa, estaba dispuesto a confesarle de una vez por todas lo que mi corazón había guardado tantos meses... pero no pude, mis nervios y mis inseguridades ganaron de nuevo.

Suspiré frustrado, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Theo me decía que de una a vez por todas me lanzara a la piscina, que no tenía nada que perder. Tenía la sospecha, en mi fuero interno, de que Theo, gracias a Luna, sabía algo más, pero por más que intentaba sonsacarle, nada, todo en vano... con lo bocazas que puede llegar a ser, en esto no soltaba prenda, y mi hermana tampoco.

Ella, Mione y Luna se habían hecho muy amigas, cada dos por tres iban de compras, a comer... me alegraba por mi hermana, para ella había sido una alegría poder hacer amigas normales, según decía ella.

Ya estábamos a principios de agosto; hacía casi dos meses que no la veía, desde mediados de junio. Mi hermana y ella se comunicaban con frecuencia, incluso un par de veces que Pansy la llamó estando yo presente, pude hablar con ella. Me encantaba escuchar su tímida vocecilla, hasta podía imaginarla sonrojada como un tomate al otro lado del teléfono.

Suspiré cual tonto enamorado, y reanudé la lectura de mi libro. Estaba sentado en uno de mis rincones favoritos de los jardines de Windsor; mi padre se había ido de pesca y mi madre suponía estaría leyendo o dibujando alguno de sus bocetos. Theo estaba de vacaciones y se había ido a su ciudad, Cardiff, para visitar a su familia.

Oí pasos apresurados, y ante mí se plantó mi hermana, con el ceño fruncido y los labios rectos, mala señal, estaba enfadada.

-¡Esto es increíble!- siseaba cabreada mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté sorprendido, ya que Pansy no es de las personas que se enojan fácilmente.

Al ver que no contestaba y seguía mascullando por lo bajo, giré mi vista hacia Blaise, que se acercaba a nosotros, preguntándole con la mirada.

-Tenemos visita- contestó el aludido, haciendo un mohín.

-¿Quién?- pregunté curioso.

-Tío Rodolphus y tía Bella… y Astoria- bufó mi hermana.

Gemí para mis adentros...lo que nos faltaba.

-Llegan mañana- añadió Blaise.

Ahora entendía lo que pasaba; la tía Bella era hija del primer matrimonio de mi abuelo materno. Desde que mi madre se casó con mi padre y se convirtió en princesa, y posteriormente reina, se había vuelto más insoportable aún. Ella y el tío Rodolphus, su esposo, se las daban de importantes, aparte de que siempre tenían algo que decir o sacar en la prensa. Más de una vez mis padres les han llamado la atención, alegando que hablaran de su vida, pero no de la nuestra.

Siempre fue un defensor a ultranza de la monarquía, y cada vez que me veía me daba la charla de que debía casarme y dar un sucesor a la corona... pero no con cualquier muchacha... sino con su sobrina.

Astoria era hija de un hermano de Rodolphus. Los padres de Astoria fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico cuándo ésta era muy pequeña, de modo que toda la vida ha vivido con ellos. Educada en los mejores internados de Londres, ahora estudiaba Economía en la universidad de Oxford, era un año mayor que Pansy.

Pero la educación se la había dejado en los colegios, porque no conocía a chica más presumida, altanera y maleducada que ella.

-Estamos apañados- bufé exasperado, dando una patada a una pequeña piedra. Encima tendría que aguantar los intentos de mis tíos para que me fijara en su querida sobrina, no había cosa que más odiara en el mundo. Decidimos armarnos de paciencia, consolándonos de que sólo estarían diez días y después se marcharían.

Llevaban ya cinco días con nosotros... y era una pesadilla. Yo estaba prácticamente encerrado en mis habitaciones, huyendo de Astoria con cualquier excusa, lo mismo que Pansy y Blaise. Me adelanté con paso apresurado al comedor, ya que era la hora de cenar.

-¡Drakito!, ¿dónde has estado toda la tarde?- me preguntó la dueña de una voz chillona, que se me colgó del cuello. Mi hermana rodaba los ojos, mientras mi madre la miraba arqueando una ceja.

-Haciendo unas cosas... y no me llames Drakito- le dije, mientras muy sutilmente me zafaba de su agarre.

Llegó mi padre, y nos sentamos a la mesa. Me senté entre mi madre y Blaise, quedando Astoria justo enfrente mío. La cena transcurrió más o menos tranquila, hasta que en los postres mi tía abrió la boca.

-Tu padre me ha contado que has obtenido muy buenas notas en la universidad- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Sí, la verdad es que estoy muy contento- le respondí educadamente.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de él- añadió mi madre con una sonrisa, que devolví.

-¿Y los asuntos del corazón?- interrogó mi tío, con bastante mala intención.

Me tensé, a la vez que Pansy y Blaise. Tuve que dominar los nervios, para no perderlos, aún así le respondí entre dientes.

-Creo que es eso pertenece a mi intimidad-.

-¿Tienes novia?- preguntó Astoria; parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad.

-No, no tengo... y el día que la tenga, será asunto mío y de ella- contesté mordaz.

-Espero que seas consciente y que elijas bien a la que será nuestra futura reina- soltó mi tío, mirando de reojo a Astoria.

Estaba empezando a cabrearme de verdad, pero no quería montar un espectáculo.

-Para poder tener una novia, primero tendré que enamorarme- siseé... aunque ya estaba enamorado.

-Debes sopesar la situación, y evitar caer en la tentación... cierto que en la universidad puedes encontrar a muchachas para distraerte...- empezó a hablar mi tía, pero corté la conversación.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-.

-Quiero decir, que debes elegir con cuidado a tu esposa; debe ser inteligente, educada, con cultura...- empezó a enumerar.

Ya harto y enfadado de verdad, porque me estaba vendiendo a su querida sobrina, y casi insultando inconscientemente a mi Mione, medio grité.

-¡Ya basta!; el día que encuentre a la futura reina, ten por seguro que será todo eso que enumeras... pero sé que me casaré porque estaré enamorado de esa persona-.

-Drakito, vamos no te enfades- me dijo Astoria con voz melosa.

-Deja de llamarme Drakito- murmuré en voz baja y fría cómo el hielo. Si las miradas mataran, Pansy le hubiera arrancado la cabeza en ese mismo instante.

-A veces hay que hacer un sacrificio por tu país; Lucius, cuñado, ¿qué educación le das a tu hijo, que antepondría el amor de una mujer por el amor a su país?- replicó, sin duda para hacerme estallar.

No pude responder nada, me levanté furioso y salí, con Pansy detrás mío, intentado calmarme. Pude oír a mi padre, en un tono muy autoritario, raro en él.

-Bellatrix, te has extralimitado- dijo muy serio, para tomar aire y seguir -jamás, ¿me oyes?; jamás vuelvas a cuestionar cómo educo a mis hijos- siseó furioso, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Hermana, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de ese tema; mi hijo se casará con quién el elija- dijo mi madre muy enfadada, dejando clavados en su sitio a los tres tediosos invitados.

Me fui a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Pansy y Blaise vinieron para poder calmarme, mientras mi hermana me habló.

-Draco...nunca habías saltado de ese modo- me dijo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo quieres que no salte?, mi paciencia tiene un límite Pansy- le repliqué enfadado.

Blaise, que se había mantenido en silencio, hasta ahora, habló por fin.

-Draco, no les hagas caso; ya sabemos cómo son- dijo resuelto.

Suspiré frustrado, mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Pansy, cielo, ¿puedes dejarme hablar con Draco a solas?- le preguntó con cariño.

Ésta asintió, dándome un beso en la mejilla y guiñándole un ojo a su novio mientras salía de la habitación.

Blaise tomó, aire, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, a la vez que yo iba de un lado al otro de la habitación, hecho una furia.

-Amigo, no les hagas caso- repitió de nuevo.

-Ya sé que son unos cretinos...pero a veces es necesario reventar- musité en voz baja.

-Te entiendo; pero no les tomes en serio... serás un buen rey, al igual que tu padre, lo harás muy bien- me dijo, intentado animarme.

-Gracias Blaise- sonreí agradecido.

-Cambiando de tema... te has alterado mucho cuándo ha dicho lo de las distracciones en la universidad- dijo cómo si tal cosa.

Genial, otro que se empezaba a enterar del asunto; así que opté por lo de siempre... dar la callada por respuesta. Al ver que no respondía, pasó directo al ataque.

-¿Es guapa, eh?-oí que me preguntaba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién?- dije sorprendido.

-Quién va a ser… Mione -me dijo Pansy en tono explicación para niños pequeños; ¿cuándo había entrado a la habitación?.

Suspiré...a ella no la podía engañar, además se me notaba demasiado -si, sí que lo es-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Así que por eso cada vez que quedabas con Mione y Luna me lo decías para encontrarme con ustedes- terminé de responder.

-Hermanito, me ofendes, ¿por quién me tomas?... ¿acaso no crees en el destino?-me respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

También sonreí...que lista era.

-Veamos como la miras cuando están juntos, y Theo también se da cuenta- Blaise hizo una pausa para seguir -la verdad, nunca te habíamos visto así de... como decirlo... ¿pasmado?-.

No supe cómo responder a eso... ¿tanto se nota?

-Y también vemos la química que tenéis estando juntos...y a ella le sucede lo mismo- siguió relatando Pansy.

-Vale, tocado y hundido- respondí a regañadientes, no podía rebatir aquello.

Les conté varias cosas que no sabían, puesto que el rato que más nos veíamos era en clases; les hablé de su preciosa sonrisa, que prácticamente me idiotizaba, de cómo intentaba comprender un decreto de ley que yo le había explicado mil y una veces y me ponía un tierno puchero para que se lo volviera a explicar, y mil y una anécdotas más. También les conté que fui a despedirme de ella antes de que regresara a Idaho. Pansy sonreía cómplice, seguro que sabía cosas que yo no sabía.

-Estás enamorado hasta las trancas- dijo resuelta.

-Ufffsssss...yo qué sé- respondí, intentado negar lo evidente.

Me miró arqueando las cejas...no la había convencido.

-Me encanta hablar con ella, se puede hablar de cualquier tema...es un cielo de chica...pero a veces le resulta difícil hablar de ciertos temas conmigo... sobre todo lo que se refiere a su madre... y yo sólo quiero escucharla y ayudarla a superarlo- dije y a continuación hice una pausa- ¿te ha contado algo acerca de su madre?- le pregunté a Pansy.

-Se algo, pero no mucho. Quién mejor sabe eso es Luna -respondió ella.

-¿Crees que me lo contará algún día?-pregunté esperanzado.

-Sí, estoy convencida de ello...pero no la agobies- me aconsejó.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?- repliqué.

-Porque estoy convencida de que, en su interior, y aunque nos lo niegue, ella también te quiere... tu igual no lo notas... pero te mira cómo tú la miras a ella...-dijo.

-Ojalá fuera verdad...- susurré, sin poder creérmelo.

-Draco, tienes que tener en cuenta que para ella no sería fácil; en el supuesto de que empezaran una relación... no podrían salir al cine ni a pasear como cualquier pareja normal; tendrían que verse a escondidas; la vida de palacio, para la gente de fuera, puede parecer un camino de rosas... pero está el protocolo, los actos oficiales, los viajes, la prensa...- empezó a enumerar Blaise, mientras yo asentía con pena... era pedirle demasiado, y en parte, me sentía culpable por ello.

-Pero en eso se la puede ayudar; mamá tampoco tenía ni idea... y mírala ahora- me animó Pansy.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo, el sentimiento es mutuo, se les nota a la legua...- Y si de verdad se quieren, el tiempo lo dirá- dijo ella levantándose, mientras Blaise asentía, dándole la razón.

-Pero para eso tienes que decírselo- aclaró mi hermana.

Me dejaron sólo con mis pensamientos; era un poco tarde, así que decidí irme a dormir para olvidar esa maldita noche y soñar con ella... con mi princesa.

**Hermione POV **

El verano pasaba tranquilo, y demasiado caluroso para Idaho. Llevábamos unos días superando los treinta y cinco grados, el calor era inaguantable, no se podía salir al jardín sin que hirvieras de pies a cabeza.

Apenas quedaban unas semanas para regresar a Londres... y para volver a verle; añoraba esos ojos grises tan bonitos y a la vez extraños, que a veces me observaban cómo si quisieran traspasarme el alma. Recordaba una y otra vez la noche antes de regresar a casa; parecía tan confuso y nervioso, para mis adentros tenía la tonta ilusión de que no solo quería decirme adiós... pero claro, esto no lo confesaba a nadie, me lo guardaba para mí.

Pensé que el verano en Idaho, en mi casa y con mi familia y amigos, me distraería y no pensaría en el... pero sucedió exactamente todo lo contrario; cada día lo echaba más de menos. Había mantenido el contacto con Pansy, e incluso un par de veces me había pasado a Draco para saludarle; escuchar esa voz me sacudía el corazón de una forma inimaginable.

También había mantenido el contacto con Luna; yo había ido una semana a Boston en julio, para conocer a su familia y visitar la ciudad. Los señores Lovegood fueron muy amables y simpáticos, y me acogieron en su casa como una hija más. También conocí a las hermanas gemelas de Luna, tan guapas como ella y muy revoltosas. Luna también había venido a Idaho en agosto, y se ganó el cariño de William y Stella, esta última feliz por tener a otra chica en casa.

Le presenté a mis amigos del instituto. Megan y ella chocaban demasiado y no se llevaban demasiado bien, pero con Ginny era otro cantar.

Luna se había convertido en alguien muy especial para mí, junto con Pansy y Ginny, eran mis mejores amigas.

Pero un día que fuimos a una pequeña ciudad cerca de Moscow de compras y a cenar, a Luna no se le ocurrió otra cosa que mencionar a Draco. La fulminé con la mirada, ya que en cuánto Ginny oyó el nombre, levantó la vista, muy interesada.

_Flash-back_

_-¿Quién es Draco?- preguntó curiosa._

_-Un chico que conocí en clase, es mi compañero en varias asignaturas- expliqué, lazándole a Luna una mirada de advertencia._

_Pero Luna hizo caso omiso de mi aviso, y le contó la historia de principio a fin. Ginny estaba con la boca abierta, escuchando atentamente. _

_Una vez terminó, se giró para mirarme, mientras mis mejillas ya ardían de lo rojas que estaban. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, meditando lo que iba a decir._

_-Madre mía, no puedo creerlo... es tan romántico- dijo emocionada, con la mano en el pecho._

_-Ginny... yo no soy para él; y en el remoto supuesto de yo le gustase, ¿no crees que me habría dicho o insinuado algo en todo un año?- pregunté._

_Luna me miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_-Y dale con eso, por enésima vez Mione, ¿por qué no vas a gustarle?- preguntó ofuscada._

_-¿Por qué no?; puede que el chico sea tímido- añadió Ginny, apoyando la pregunta de Luna._

_-Porque los príncipes no se casan con chicas como yo... se casan con princesas, o jóvenes de familias ricas y nobles- expliqué, cruzando los brazos, sólo me faltaba sacar la lengua, como una niña pequeña._

_-Eso no es así y lo sabes...dios Mione, ¡no estamos en la Edad Media!- contestó resuelta Ginny. La miré arqueando una ceja._

_-¿Desde cuándo lees prensa rosa y cotilleos?- le interrogué incrédula._

_-Desde que empecé mi carrera; que fíjate tú, se llama periodismo- resopló con una mueca._

_Iba a decir algo, pero Ginny siguió su discurso._

_-No es que sea mi favorita... pero en Europa es muy común esa clase de periodismo, y ojeamos por Internet las ediciones digitales en algunas de las clases; creo que hasta he visto a la familia real inglesa alguna vez- inquirió pensativa._

_-Vaya- sólo acerté a decir eso, hasta que Ginny volvió a hablar._

_-¿Draco es el chico de cabello rubio, no?- preguntó con una sonrisa._

_-Sí, el mismo- contestó Rosalie._

_-Pues Mione, déjame decirte que tienes suerte, está buenísimo- concluyó._

_Luna le contó nuestra amistad con Pansy, y mi amiga nos escuchaba asombrada y maravillada, sin dejar de repetirme la suerte que tenía._

_Fin flash-back_

Luna y Ginny no volvieron a sacar el tema, viendo que cada vez que lo hacían refunfuñaba como una niña de cinco años.

Luna volvió a Boston para pasar las últimas semanas de vacaciones con sus padres, antes de regresar a Londres. Al final el día llegó, y después de despedirme de mis amigos, y de que Ginny me advirtiera de que la mantuviese al corriente, me encontraba ya en el aeropuerto de Idaho, despidiéndome de mi padre, Stella y la abuela Granger, de nuevo hasta las vacaciones de navidad.

Stella sospechaba que algo me pasaba, y estaba convencida de que era por un chico. Pero viendo mi terquedad, desistió de sonsacarme algo a la tercera semana. Y por supuesto, a mi padre no le dije ni mu, por si las moscas.

Este año había decidido pasar mi cumpleaños con mi familia, así que mi partida a Londres se retrasó una semana. Luna ya estaba allí... y Draco, Pansy y Blaise también habían regresado a Londres.

Mi corazón palpitaba furiosamente en mi pecho, mientras el taxista y Luna iban enfrascados en una animada conversación. Cada día se me hacía más difícil disimular lo que sentía, y no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarme al hecho de verle de nuevo. Sabía que le vería antes de que empezaran las clases... y no me podía imaginar lo que me esperaba.

**Hola! De verdad no tengo perdón el dejarlas esperando más de un mes por el cap de verdad perdón, pero entre que me salí de la uni, estoy estudiando para el examen de la UNAM, y he tenido algunos problemas personales, estoy vuelta loca :/ pero de verdad prometo que actualizare regularmente :D y Bueno espero sus comentarios acerca de este cap y bueno aunque sé que Bella y Narcissa son hermanas realmente no como lo pongo aquí que serían medias hermanas pero así lo necesito en la trama y también el que Astoria sea sobrina de Bella y el momento donde se confiesen esos 2 se acerca :D Bueno niñas las veo en el siguiente cap, besos.**

**P.D. Muchísimas gracias por los favoritos, alertas y por todos sus reviews :D **


	8. Entre sedas y terciopelo

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 7: Entre sedas y terciopelo_

Nada más abrir la puerta del apartamento, un duendecillo revoltoso se tiró a mis brazos. La abracé fuerte, la había echado mucho de menos. Al separarnos del abrazo, por fin habló.

-Bienvenida de nuevo; es estupendo, ¡otra vez las tres juntas!- exclamó dando saltitos. Dibujé una sonrisa en mi mente, no podía entender cómo lo hacía para comportarse en los actos oficiales, aparecía siempre tan recatada y tan formal.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, te he echado de menos pequeña duende- la llamé por el apodo que le habíamos adjudicado Luna y yo.

A su lado, Blaise esperaba para saludarme y darme dos besos. Me dieron varios regalos de cumpleaños, que he de reconocer que me hicieron mucha ilusión. Una vez dejé mis maletas y me acomodé, salí hacia la cocina, dónde Luna y Pansy preparaban unos sandwiches.

-No sabía que sabías cocinar- le dije a Pansy sorprendida. Ésta me miró, rodando los ojos, mientras Blaise reía desde el salón, signo de que me había escuchado.

-Para tu información Mione, sé cocinar y otras muchas cosas. Mamá me enseñó, es muy buena cocinera, y le gusta ir de vez en cuando a la cocina con Padma- me explicaba.

-¿Quién es Padma?- preguntó Luna intrigada.

-Es la cocinera de palacio; mamá y ella se llevan muy bien- nos contó mientras sacaba las bebidas de la nevera.

Estábamos comiendo en el salón, hablando de cómo habíamos pasado las vacaciones. No quería hacerlo, pero la pregunta salió de mis labios.

-¿Y Draco?- pregunté fingiendo algo de desinterés.

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa divertida, aunque lo intentó disimular, mientras su novia empezó a contarme.

-Está en Brasil, ayer se fue. Hay unas conferencias sobre cooperación y desarrollo en Brasilia y van diferentes mandatarios europeos. Iba a ir mi padre, pero se ha puesto malo con gripe, así que le ha tocado a él. Después aprovechará para visitar Río de Janeiro, Sao Paulo y otras ciudades- me explicó amablemente

-Hay que mantener buenas relaciones diplomáticas- me dijo Blaise; rodé los ojos, mi carrera, fundamentalmente, iba enfocado a ese tema. El reía.

-Me lo imagino Blaise; estudio toda una carrera sólo de eso- le respondí divertida

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me interrogó Luna, inocentemente.

-Porque es mi compañero de clase... y me extraña no ver a Theo rondando por aquí- le respondí con sorna.

Luna se puso roja como un tomate, mientras el resto nos echábamos a reír.

De repente, Pansy habló de nuevo.

-¿Cómo pasaste tu cumpleaños?-.

-Pues bien, con mi familia; nada interesante- le respondí.

-Pues tengo una idea genial- dijo ella.

Gemí, cuándo Pansy se pone a planear te puede volver loca.

-El próximo fin de semana lo celebraremos nosotros- dijo ella muy resuelta.

-Me parece una idea genial- dijo Luna, que se apuntaba a todo.

-Bien, ¿en dónde?- pregunté, pensando en nuestra casa o en ir a cenar algo por ahí.

-En mi casa- dijo ella simplemente.

Luna y yo la miramos estupefactas.

-¿Has dicho lo qué creo que has dicho?- preguntó Luna.

-¿En tu casa?- volví a preguntar patidifusa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Hum... pues déjame pensar... ¿tiene ver que el hecho de qué tu casa es el palacio de Buckingham?- le replicó Luna con un tono ácido.

-¿Y?- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Pansy, ¿podemos entrar allí cómo si tal cosa?; además, no creo que a tus padres les haga mucha gracia- le advertí.

-Por partes: uno, claro que pueden entrar, más que nada por qué las invito yo, la princesa Pansy Malfoy de Inglaterra- dijo ella con una sonrisilla traviesa, ya que nunca mencionaba su título de princesa -segundo: mis padres estarán encantados de conocerlas... así que no quiero réplicas de ningún tipo- acabó resuelta.

Luna y yo nos miramos, para después asentir.

-Está bien, sólo si nos aseguras que no tendrás problemas por nuestra culpa- le advertí.

-¡Guay!; además les haré un tour privado por el palacio, les enseñaré salas que no están abiertas al público- dijo ella entusiasmada.

Debo reconocer que esa idea no me disgustaba en absoluto, ya que me encantaba visitar palacios y monumentos. Después de sopesarlo otra vez, le dijimos que si, quedando el jueves de la próxima semana.

Después de seguir hablando durante un rato, me levanté para ir a la cocina a fregar los platos, ya que ellas habían cocinado. Pude oír risitas y cuchicheos... ¿qué estarían tramando?; decidí pasar del asunto, ya que suponía que no me iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

Una pregunta atravesó mi mente... ¿estaría Draco allí?; Pansy había comentado que el viaje sería largo, y que se marchó ayer, así que igual no lo veía hasta el comienzo de las clases.

Después de terminar mi tarea, me volví a reunir con ellos, hasta que entrada la noche se marcharon.

La semana pasó deprisa; estuvimos bastante atareadas formalizando la matrícula del segundo curso, y sin mucha cosa interesante para hacer. Y sin que nos diéramos cuenta, llegó el jueves; no lo admitíamos, pero Luna y yo estábamos hechas un flan; no todos los días tu amiga te invita a su casa, que resultaba ser uno de los palacios más famosos de Europa.

La noche anterior nos avisó de que Blaise vendría a recogernos, mientras ella preparaba todo. Bajamos con nuestros enseres, y mientras atravesábamos Londres, íbamos en animada conversación.

-¿Y Draco y Theo cuándo regresan?- preguntó Luna.

-Pues en principio el próximo martes, eso tengo entendido- respondió con amabilidad.

-Vaya- me salió en un suspiro de pena, a la vez que miraba por la ventana.

Ellos iban en los asientos delanteros, y parece ser que me oyeron, ya que se miraron con complicidad. Iba a protestar, pero al final decidí qué mejor estaba callada, y así permanecí.

Al de unos minutos, la impresionante fachada blanca apareció ante nuestras narices. Eran las once y veinte de la mañana, y había mucha gente apostada en la puerta, ya que en diez minutos era el famoso cambio de guardia.

Blaise giró por uno de los laterales, rodeando el palacio. Llegó a otra de las puertas, nada más aparecer el coche, la verja se abrió automáticamente, mientras él, muy amablemente, nos iba explicando todo.

-Hay cámaras y sensores de seguridad que reconocen las matrículas-.

Siguió por un pequeño camino, rodeado de árboles muy bien cuidados. Nos íbamos acercando al edificio. Paró el coche, y al bajarnos nos encontramos con una parte de los fantásticos jardines y la fachada interna del palacio.

Luna y yo mirábamos a nuestro alrededor, los jardines eran preciosos... y eso que no habíamos visto nada todavía.

Blaise nos condujo hasta una puerta de madera enorme, custodiada por dos oficiales. Uno de ellos al verle, lo saludó y abrió la puerta.

-Este es el ala oeste de palacio, hemos entrado por la puerta privada. Es la que utiliza la familia y el personal de servicio- nos explicó amablemente. Nos condujo por una escalinata de mármol, mucho más sencilla que la principal. Siguió explicándonos la historia.

-El palacio tiene tres alturas; la primera, a la altura de la calle, son las oficinas del personal que trabaja en palacio y los almacenes; la primera planta es la residencia de la familia y la segunda son pequeños departamentos para el personal que reside en palacio; Theo vive allí- nos explicó mientras accedíamos al primer piso.

Después de dejar de subir escaleras, llegamos a un pequeño rellano. El suelo era de mármol, y los techos muy altos. Una lámpara de cristal colgaba del techo, pintado exquisitamente con frescos bellísimos.

Allí se encontraba Pansy, que nada más llegar vino corriendo hacia nosotras.

-¡Por fin!- dijo emocionada, mientras le daba un tierno beso a Blaise.

-Esto es increíble- dijo Luna, mirando anonadada a su alrededor.

-Pues no han visto nada; vengan conmigo, les enseñaré sus habitaciones, y enseguida iremos a comer- nos explicó mientras nos guiaba por los pasillos.

El lujo que había en esas habitaciones era inimaginable. Paredes forradas de seda, de las que colgaban retratos de anteriores reyes y valiosas obras de arte, elegantes y antiquísimos muebles las adornaban. Estaba asombrada, mirando de un lado para otro.

Pansy giró en un pasillo, para acabar en otro largo, en dónde había varias puertas de madera.

-Esta es mi habitación- nos dijo abriendo la puerta e invitándonos a pasar.

Una sala de estar, amueblada muy coquetamente con elegantes muebles, daba paso al dormitorio, en el que había una cama enorme de madera clara con fina marquetería en ella, con una colcha diferentes tonos marrones y dorados. Al lado izquierdo de la cama había una puerta, que según nos contó, era el baño, y al lado derecho otra... su armario de ropa. También había un precioso tocador antiguo, a juego con la cama.

-¿Les gusta?- nos preguntó.

-Pansy, es increíble... es como un sueño- le dijo Luna, embobada, a lo que yo asentí, dándole la razón.

Nos guió fuera de su habitación, para pararse enfrente. Había varias habitaciones en el pasillo. La de Luna estaba enfrente de la de ella, y la mía tres puerta más allá. Eran más pequeñas que las de ella, pero aún así muy elegantes, al igual que todo el palacio, y las dos con su propio cuarto de baño. Nos dejó unos minutos para acomodar nuestras cosas y arreglarnos para comer. Metí mi ropa en el armario y en las cómodas. Me daba miedo tocar aquellos muebles, estaba aturdida con tanta elegancia.

Decidí cambiarme de ropa, poniéndome unos vaqueros negros ajustados, con unas bailarinas planas y una camiseta blanca. Cogí una rebeca negra, ya que estaba algo destemplada.

Una vez acabé, me reuní en el cuarto de Pansy, esperando a Luna. Mientras la esperábamos, salimos hacia el pasillo, que desembocaba en un pequeño salón, con unas vistas increíbles a los jardines.

-¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si te soy sincera, me siento aturdida... y casi fuera de lugar; no me malinterpretes, me encanta que nos hayas invitado... pero tanto lujo es apabullante- le dije en un suspiro.

-Te creo... pero tampoco es para tanto- me contestó, quitándole importancia.

Oímos la puerta de la habitación de Luna, que salía preparada para la comida. Nos guió por las diferentes habitaciones, hasta llegar a una habitación mucho más sencilla. Una mesa alargada, no muy grande, de madera oscura. Las paredes eran blancas, y de ellas colgaban pequeños cuadros de diferentes paisajes ingleses. El servicio de mesa era blanco y sencillo, nada ostentoso. Luna y yo nos sorprendimos, mientras observábamos a nuestro alrededor. Pansy sin querer, nos sacó de dudas.

-Este es nuestro comedor privado; el comedor de gala sólo se usa para cenas de estado, cuándo vienen visitas- nos explicó mientras Blaise entraba por la puerta. Un ruido nos sobresaltó, ya que el ruido otra puerta, enfrente de la que habíamos traspasado, nos hizo girarnos. Una mujer morena y bajita, muy delgada, con un uniforme blanco y un pequeño delantal apareció con una sonrisa.

Pansy le sonrió, mientras se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña, ¿no me presentas a tus amigas?- dijo volteándose para mirarnos.

-Ellas son Mione y Luna; Mione es compañera de clase de Draco, y Luna su compañera de piso; chicas, ella es Padma, la maravillosa mujer que se ocupa de que nos alimentemos bien en esta casa- nos explicó.

-No me hagas la pelota pequeña; bienvenidas chicas, un gusto conoceros, hemos oído hablar mucho de ustedes- nos dijo mientras nos daba un abrazo... y a mí me dirigía una mirada que no supe descifrar.

Estábamos conversando con ella, cuándo un hombre moreno y fuerte, tanto de cabello cómo de piel, se puso al lado de ella.

-Chicas, el es Dean Thomas, jefe de prensa y mi marido- nos presentó, mientras el hombre nos tendía la mano.

-Un placer conocerlas- nos dijo con voz fuerte, pero a la vez amable. Una señora mayor, de unos cincuenta y algunos años, entró también en el comedor. Nos miró mientras se presentaba.

-Susan Bones, pero llámenme Su; ustedes deben ser Luna y Mione-.

-Sí, un gusto conocerla- le contesté educadamente, mientras tomaba la mano que me tendía.

-Lo mismo digo- murmuró Luna.

-No me traten de usted queridas... ¡no soy tan mayor!- nos dijo con fingida molestia, a la vez que nos dedicaba una sonrisa simpática.

-Ella es la que organiza nuestros compromisos y viajes al extranjero- nos explicó Pansy.

-Yo y mi fiel equipo organiza a esta familia y su agenda- nos dijo guiñándonos un ojo.

-Estaríamos perdidos sin ti, Su- le dijo Pansy, mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla.

-¿Se quedan a comer con nosotros?- preguntó Blaise.

-Hemos comido ya; tus padres querían comer con ustedes y darles la bienvenida a palacio, pero llegan un poco tarde; nosotros debemos volver al trabajo; ha sido un placer conocerlas- le dijo Dean.

Se despidieron de nosotros, que seguíamos esperando a los padres de Pansy.

-Qué personas tan amables- murmuró Luna.

-Son las personas de confianza de mis padres; ellos suelen comer y cenar con nosotros normalmente- nos explicaba Pansy. Sentimos unos ligeros carraspeos a nuestras espaldas. Nuestra pequeña amiga se volvió, para después exclamar con alegría.

-¡Papá, mamá!-.

Luna y yo nos quedamos mudas mientras Pansy saludaba a sus padres. El rey nos miraba divertido, mientras la reina se acercaba a nosotras. Esa mirada amable y maternal que se veía en las fotos y en las revistas se acentuaba más en vivo todavía.

Estaba roja de vergüenza; por el rabillo del ojo miré a Luna, que estaba igual que yo. ¿Cómo te comportas delante de los reyes de Inglaterra, por muy padres de tu amiga que sean?; la situación era totalmente surrealista.

-Ustedes deben ser Hermione y Luna; por fin las conocemos. Hemos oído hablar mucho de ustedes durante todo este año. Ya era hora de que Pansy las trajera; espero que no las vuelva muy locas- nos dijo con una bella sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerla... majestad- balbuceó Luna. Nos dejó fuera de combate cuándo de acercó de nosotras y nos dio un suave abrazo.

-El placer es todo nuestro, y por favor, no nos traten de usted ni de majestad, Cissy dice que le hace parecer vieja, ¿verdad querida?- nos dijo el rey, mientras rodeaba a su mujer por los hombros.

-¡Lucius!- le reprendió, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo, a vez que todos reímos por la reacción.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos- les agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias a ustedes; no había visto a mis hijos tan felices en mucho tiempo. Por fin traen a sus amigos a casa- nos dijo Cissy.

-Nada de agradecer, están en su casa- nos dijo Lucius amablemente.

La comida transcurrió en animada conversación, preguntándonos sobre nuestras familias, sobre nuestros estudios y si nos gustaba Londres. Una vez terminamos de comer, Lucius nos preguntó amablemente.

-¿Qué planes tienen para esta tarde?- .

-Había pensado en enseñarles el palacio- dijo Pansy.

-Me gustaría acompañarlos- dijo la reina con una sonrisa, a lo que Luna y yo asentimos.

-Y a mí, pero el deber me llama, tengo trabajo en el despacho. Diviértanse y los veré por la noche- nos dijo Lucius, que se despidió de nosotras con una sonrisa.

-Yo me retiro también, quiero leer un poco; así que tienen tarde de chicas- nos dijo Blaise mientras salía detrás del rey.

Con los ojos como platos, recorrimos mil y una salas, a la cual más elegante y lujosa. Cissy y Pansy nos iban explicando la historia de las salas y explicando de quiénes eran los retratos que colgaban de las paredes, en su mayoría, los antecesores de Lucius.

-La dinastía Malfoy lleva en el trono casi cuatrocientos años- nos explicó Pansy.

Vimos el salón del trono, el comedor de gala y el salón de baile, que según nos contaron, sólo eran utilizados para cenas y visitas importantes. Pegado a éstos varias salas, para recibir audiencias privadas.

-Nuestras habitaciones privadas están al lado de los dormitorios y del comedor dónde hemos comido; ahí hacemos la vida de familia; esas habitaciones, obviamente, no están abiertas al público- nos explicaba la reina.

-El palacio se abre a los visitantes durante los meses de verano- añadió Pansy.

Pasamos por la biblioteca, dónde se conservaban auténticas piezas de museo. Mis manos tomaron un libro antiguo forrado con piel marrón. Al ver el título jadeé; era una edición de Cumbres Borrascosas, databa de 1847; era una maravilla.

También visitamos la capilla y el salón de música, una sala tapizada con seda de un suave color ocre, al igual que el sofá y las sillas y con un precioso piano en medio.

-Aquí viene mucho Draco a tocar- nos dijo Pansy, mirándome fijamente.

Me sonrojé levemente, mientras mi corazón se puso a palpitar de forma furiosa, y sólo con la mención de su nombre.

Pansy, Luna y Cissy se adelantaron, diciendo que iban a ver los jardines. Me excusé, diciendo que las alcanzaría en un rato.

Me quedé mirando el enorme piano y las fotografías que había encima de él. Había fotos en blanco en negro bastante antiguas, de Lucius y Narcissa, y de Pansy, con un traje negro hasta los pies y una tiara de brillantes adornando su cabeza. Mi vista se posó en una, en la que cierto chico de pelo despeinado estaba con un traje de gala azul marino. Una banda roja le cruzaba el pecho, y varias condecoraciones pendían de su uniforme. Le había visto así vestido varias veces en las revistas y en la televisión.

Una voz suave y dulce me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-En esa foto no salgo muy favorecido-.

**Hola! De nuevo yo como recompensa por haberme estado tardando tanto en actualizar :D, espero les guste este cap y no me maten por haberles dejado el cap hasta aquí :/, pero he de decirles que el suspenso me encanta y se que amaran el cap que sigue :D y prometo subirlo en la semana para no hacerlas sufrir tanto :D y bueno también agradecerles por cada uno de los reviews, de sus favoritos y alertas de verdad mil gracias ustedes me impulsan a seguir con esto :D y bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap besos **


	9. Volverte a ver

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 8: Volverte a ver_

**Draco POV **

Miraba distraído por la ventanilla del avión, deseando que este dichoso viaje terminara de una vez por todas. Pansy me había llamado unos días antes para ver cómo estaba y para, muy inocentemente, informarme de que Luna y Mione irían a palacio, que ella las había invitado a quedarse hasta el domingo. Entonces mi hermana me habló de la idea que se le había ocurrido, para que pudiera hablar con ella.

_Flash-back_

_Estaba en la suite de mi hotel; me encontraba en Río de Janeiro; había estado en Brasilia en unas conferencias, y pasado mañana partía para Sao Paulo. Era agotador el ritmo que llevaban estos viajes. Me quité el traje y me metí en la ducha, para poder relajarme, aunque no creo que me hiciera falta. Con lo cansado que estaba, seguro que caería rendido a la cama. _

_A eso de las once de la noche, una vez cenamos Theo y yo y éste se retiró a su habitación, cogí mi libro, dispuesto a relajarme un poco. Estaba quedándome dormido con el libro en la mano, cuándo mi móvil sonó. Medio adormilado lo cogí, para ver quién era._

_-¿Pansy?- pregunté con la voz pastosa._

_-Hola hermanito, ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó con su voz cantarina._

_-Bien, ¿pero pasa algo?- pregunté preocupado._

_-No, ¿por qué iba a pasar algo?- preguntó de nuevo, haciéndose la niña buena._

_-Pansy... porque en Londres son...- miré el reloj de la mesilla, haciendo cálculos- las dos y media de la madrugada- repuse un poco enojado._

_-¿Y?- inquirió inocentemente. _

_-¡Por todos los santos Pansy!; es decir, agradezco que te preocupes por mi... ¿pero no podías llamarme por la mañana?- pregunté._

_-Vaya... yo qué te iba a contar que hoy he estado con cierta personita que te importa mucho...- empezó a canturrear; al momento me incorporé, sumamente interesado._

_-¿Has visto a Mione?, ¿ya ha vuelto?- pregunté nervioso._

_-Ahora sí que te interesa, ¿ehhh?- añadió con voz traviesa._

_-Habla, pequeña duende- la insté._

_-Ha llegado hoy al mediodía, y Blaise y yo hemos ido a darle una sorpresa a su apartamento- empezó a relatar._

_Maldito viaje; si mi padre no hubiese cogido la gripe podría haber estado allí para recibirla._

_-Hemos estado los cuatro juntos... incluso ha preguntado por ti- soltó._

_-¿De verdad?- pregunté incrédulo y emocionado._

_-Sí, es cierto -hizo una pausa, mientras la oí suspirar -Draco, ¿por qué no se lo dices?; ella siente lo mismo, te lo aseguro. Además se me ha ocurrido una idea para que a ella no le quede otro remedio que escucharte- dijo con tono triunfante._

_-No sé si quiero escucharla- respondí sarcástico, pero ella hizo caso omiso a mi observación._

_-Voy a invitar a Mione y a Luna a pasar unos días con nosotros; le diremos a Mione que regresas el martes, para que puedas sorprenderla, y de paso te confiesas- terminó ella con tono resuelto._

_-No sé Pan... ¿crees que funcionará?, ¿y qué le sentará bien que le hagas una encerrona?- pregunté no muy convencido. _

_-De aquí no podrá huir tan fácil. Draco, lánzate de una vez y díselo; ese día en Windsor, cuándo pasó la pelea con los tíos, ya no podías negarlo- dijo ella._

_-¿Y no recuerdas la otra parte de la conversación?; Pansy ¿y si ella me rechaza... o simplemente no puede soportar la presión?; no la culparía Pansy- musité con pena._

_-Draco... para que eso ocurra tienes que arriesgarte y decirle que la quieres; ¿así que... tenemos un plan?- preguntó ella, de seguro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Bufé, a mi hermana no le puedes llevar la contraria... pero todos tenían razón, debía de decírselo._

_-Está bien, tenemos un plan- acepté, todavía con mis dudas._

_-Y por cierto, hace unos días fue su cumpleaños... así que cómprale algo- me aconsejó._

_-¿Cómo qué?, ¿alguna sugerencia?- pregunté confuso; sabía que había sido su cumpleaños, estuve tentado a llamarla, pero justo ese día tomaba el avión hacia Brasilia._

_Pansy pareció meditar su repuesta; si alguien podía aconsejarme en cuánto a compras, esa era ella._

_-Pues... creo que deberías comprarle una joya -empezó a explicarme -no un anillo, pero quizá unos pendientes, un colgante, una pulsera...; por supuesto algo sencillo, a Mione no le gustan muy recargadas- añadió._

_-Hermana, ¿te he dicho que te adoro?- le dije con una sonrisa._

_-No demasiadas veces; por esta vez te ayudo, los próximos regalos tendrás que pensarlos tu- se mofó divertida._

_-Lo tendré en cuenta- murmuré entre dientes._

_-Tú serás el futuro rey de Inglaterra... pero yo soy la reina de las compras- añadió ella divertida. No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme con ella._

_-Buenas noches hermanita- me despedí colgando el teléfono._

_Fin flash-back_

Theo iba a mi lado, y se había quedado completamente dormido. Aunque lo negara, sabía que tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver a Luna, estos dos se gustaban demasiado.

Por fin el avión tomó tierra, y nos dirigimos a casa. Nada más llegar, fui a saludar a mi padre, ya que quería que le pusiera al corriente de mi viaje y de la entrevista que mantuve con el embajador y el primer ministro. Me entretuve un buen rato, pero mi mente estaba ausente de ese despacho. Al salir de allí me encaminé hacia mis habitaciones; me encontré con Blaise.

-Draco, ¿qué tal tu viaje?- me saludó mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

-Bien, como todos los viajes; ¿cómo ha ido todo por aquí?- pregunté. Blaise, que no tenía un pelo de tonto, fue directamente al asunto que me interesaba.

-Por aquí todo bien, no sospecha nada; le hemos dicho que volvías el martes- me contó, guiñándome un ojo.

Me pasé las manos por mi desordenado pelo, visiblemente nervioso.

-Todo va a salir bien, tranquilo- me intentó animar.

-Espero que no se enfade por la encerrona que le hemos hecho- suspiré frustrado.

-Te dirá que sí, ya lo verás- repuso.

-Ojalá- musité.

Me dio ánimos, y se fue para avisar a Pansy para que, sutilmente, desaparecieran un rato. Entré a mi habitación y quité el traje, para ponerme unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta roja.

Cogí la pequeña caja alargada y rectangular, y me la metí al bolsillo del pantalón. Siguiendo la sugerencia de mi hermana, le compré un "pequeño regalo". Todavía recuerdo, entre risas, la cara que se le había quedado a la señora que atendía la joyería del hotel, mirándome incrédula, mientras le pedía opinión a Theo.

Al salir de allí, Blaise me esperaba en la puerta, diciéndome que estaba en la sala de música. Desde luego, si esto salía bien, le estaría eternamente agradecido a la pequeña duende.

Caminé con pasos apresurados... y allí la encontré; me daba la espalda, y vi que entre en sus manos tenía una foto mía. Avancé silenciosamente, hasta pararme a unos metros detrás de ella, que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-En esa foto no salgo muy favorecido- dije suavemente, mientras ella se giraba lentamente.

Me miraba con una mezcla se sorpresa y vergüenza, cómo si la hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura.

-Draco... pensábamos que no volvías hasta el martes- musitó, poniéndose colorada.

-Hola Mione- la saludé mientras me acercaba a ella.

Me sonrió tímidamente, mientras se giraba para colocar el marco de la foto en su sitio.

Me dediqué a observarla, estaba tan bonita como siempre; mis dedos escocían, queriendo tocar ese rostro que tanto había extrañado estos meses.

-¿Cómo ha ido el verano?- me preguntó en voz baja, estaba muy cohibida y hasta un poco nerviosa.

-Bien, descansando; a excepción de este viaje que he tenido que hacer- le expliqué amablemente.

La invité a que se sentara en uno de los sillones, mientras le relaté brevemente mi estancia en Brasil. Ella me escuchaba con atención, mientras que a ratos me perdía en sus ojos.

-¿Y tú?- le interrogué, una vez que terminé mi relato.

Me contó cómo había pasado el verano, hablándome de su padre, de Stella y de Idaho. La escuchaba embelesado; podría hacer el pino, y me tendría a sus pies.

Una vez terminó, volví a preguntarle, señalando a mí alrededor.

-¿Te gusta esto?-.

-Es precioso... me da miedo hasta sentarme en una silla, por temor a romperla- me confesó.

No pude menos que echarme a reír, tenía salidas para todo.

-¡Oye!- me dijo con un pequeño enojo, para después proseguir -es increíble, tan grande, lujoso... a veces creo que hay que ser una princesa para entrar aquí- me confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que no eres una princesa?- le pregunté, mirándola fijamente.

Ella se quedó muda de la impresión; sin saber qué decir, mientras se ponía más roja todavía. Miró alrededor de la habitación, hasta que su vista se posó en el piano.

-Nunca me contaste que tocabas el piano- dijo a modo de pregunta y esquivando completamente el tema.

-Aprendí de niño... si hubiera podido elegir, hubiera estudiado música- le confesé.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste, y me volvió a hablar.

-Imagino que saber que serás rey algún día intimida- me susurró.

-Ya lo tengo asumido... debo ocuparme del negocio familiar- le contesté para hacerla sonreír de nuevo, no me gustaba verla triste.

Pero ella no sonrió, y empecé a ponerme nervioso. Pareció meditar lo que iba a decirme.

-¿Tocarías algo?- me dijo señalando el piano.

Sin decir una palabra, me dirigí a la banqueta, y le hice una señal para que me acompañara. Pareció dudar, hasta que por fin se levantó y se sentó a mi lado. Su particular aroma de miel llegó a mi nariz, inspiré disimuladamente, y mis dedos empezaron con Claro de luna. A medida que la canción transcurría, ella cerró los ojos, escuchando atentamente. Mione me había contado que le gustaba mucho la música clásica.

Seguí disfrutando de su cercanía, mientras finalizaba la pieza.

Cuándo levanté la vista del piano, Mione seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba llorando. Alarmado, la pregunté.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, y se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

-Nada... es que...perdona- me dijo, levantándose y saliendo a paso apresurado de la habitación.

Inmediatamente la seguí; no paró hasta llegar a los jardines; empezaba a caer la tarde; ¿cuánto tiempo llevábamos hablando?

-¿Qué te pasa?; Mione...- la pregunté, conmovido.

La tomé del brazo y la giré. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas.

-Mione por favor- prácticamente le rogué; odiaba verla triste.

-Perdona... es que esa canción la tocaba mi madre, era una de sus favoritas y...- su voz se quebró, llorando en silencio de nuevo.

No pude resistir el deseo de abrazarla y reconfortarla, y eso hice. Rodeé su delicado cuerpo, a la vez que mis pensamientos cobraban voz alta.

-No llores mi amor, no soporto verte llorar-.

Claro de luna me transportó a recuerdos agradables, pero también muy tristes y dolorosos para mí. Mi madre intentó enseñarme a tocar el piano; no conseguí aprender, pero me encantaba la música clásica.

Los recuerdos volvieron, y me volví a derrumbar, pensando en mi madre.

Caminé a paso apresurado hacia los jardines, sin darme cuenta de que Draco me seguía.

Paré enfrente de una de las fuentes, mientras volvía a llorar con fuerza. Ahora no sabía si lloraba por lo de mi madre o por lo que, intuía, Draco me estaba intentando decir durante toda la tarde.

Sentí que cogían mi brazo suavemente, girándome. Una corriente eléctrica me sacudió de lleno. Me encontré con la expresión preocupada de Draco.

-Mione por favor- me preguntaba desesperado.

-Perdona... es que esa canción la tocaba mi madre, era una de sus favoritas y...- mi voz se volvió a romper.

De repente, sentí unos brazos fuertes rodearme, mientras oí una voz que me decía muy muy bajito.

-No llores mi amor, no soporto verte llorar-.

Levanté la vista, mirando al dueño de esa voz bajo una cascada de lágrimas... ¿había oído bien?

-¿Q...qu...qué has dicho?- pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-Por favor mi amor...no soporto verte llorar- contestó en voz baja.

Me quedé blanca; mi corazón se volvió loco, incluso me pitaban los oídos. Iba a pedirle que parara, pero no me dio tiempo, ya que siguió hablando, diciendo lo que creía que sólo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas.

-Mione... Mione te quiero- susurró mirándome fijamente.

Seguía aprisionada entre sus brazos, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que me decía... me quería... había soñado tantas veces que me lo decía. No pude hacer otra cosa que mirarle, mientras otra lágrima salía de mis ojos. Al ver que no respondía, siguió hablando.

-Te quiero, te quiero desde el primer momento en el que te vi aparecer en clase... y cada día que pasaba me fui enamorando más de ti. La noche antes de que te marcharas a Idaho, fui a tu apartamento con la intención de decírtelo... pero no pude- me confesó.

-¿Por qué?- conseguí preguntar.

-Mione... yo no puedo ser un novio normal, que te puede llevar al cine o a cenar por ahí; no puede enterarse nadie, salvo el círculo íntimo, durante un tiempo. Sé que sería complicado y difícil, y no quiero obligarte a pasar por eso... y entenderé que no sientas lo mismo- musitó con pena.

Cerré mis ojos, mientras mis lágrimas ya salían de nuevo sin parar. En un movimiento involuntario, escondí mi cara en su pecho, y así, sin poder mirarle, le hablé.

-Yo también te quiero; y créeme que no me importaría exponerme a eso que dices- balbuceé casi para el cuello de mi camisa, pero me escuchó, ya que me dijo.

-Mione, mírame por favor-.

Levanté la vista, y sus ojos grises se clavaron en los míos, con un pequeño atisbo de alegría, pero decidí terminar de hablar antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

-Draco... pero yo no soy lo bastante buena para ti, no soy ni princesa, ni noble... sé que en un futuro deberás casarte; deberías enamorarte de alguien que pueda ayudarte en la tarea de ser un buen rey, y que sepa desenvolverse en esto...- no pude continuar, ya que me interrumpió de nuevo.

-Mione, me daría igual que fueras una princesa o una simple criada- me dijo con una sonrisa, para después continuar -porque siempre serás tú; tú eres lo que quiero... y la persona con quién quiero compartir mi vida-

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo... ¿me estaba insinuando que, si todo iba bien, en un futuro, se casaría conmigo?, al ver mi titubeo, prosiguió.

-Mione... incluso si naces príncipe o princesa, no naces sabiendo ser rey; cierto que es una gran responsabilidad, entrega y sacrificio... y yo soportaría mejor esa tarea si la mujer a la que amo estuviera a mi lado, compartiendo todo eso conmigo. El protocolo y el ritmo de palacio se aprenden, yo te ayudaría... al igual que Pansy y Blaise, estoy seguro de ello- me explicó.

Mi mente trabajaba a una velocidad infernal... ¿realmente podría con todo esto?; recordé una frase de mi madre: "_Hay que arriesgarse en esta vida, y luchar por lo que se quiere. Si no lo intentas, siempre te quedarás con la duda de si podría haber salido bien"._

Una cosa tenía clara, lo amaba con todo mi corazón... ¿y si a pesar de todo, los cuentos de hadas existían?; esbocé una tímida sonrisa, mientras le miraba; suspiré... había tomado una decisión.

-Draco... estoy dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio, porque me engañaría a mi misma si no admitiera que te amo; sólo quiero que me prometas que si esto sale bien- dije señalándonos a ambos -que estarás siempre ahí, a mi lado- dije agachando la cabeza.

Su reacción me sorprendió, ya que sin previo aviso, me cogió en volandas, mientras daba vueltas y me abrazaba. Escondí mi cara en su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma, mientras reía y lloraba a la vez.

Ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar; ahora sólo quería estar entre sus brazos, me sentía tan segura y protegida en ellos.

Una vez me dejó en el suelo, sin soltar su agarre de mi cintura, me miró con ternura y amor; sus ojos tenían un brillo que nunca había visto.

-Mione... ten por seguro que siempre estaré ahí para ti, y de que voy a ocuparme de hacerte muy muy feliz... novia- dijo esta última palabra con una gran sonrisa.

"Novia"... qué bien sonaba esa palabra dicha por él.

-Pues ahí va la primera petición de tu novia.- le dije, intentando poner un poner un puchero estilo Pansy.

Me miró esperando, mientras su frente se apoyaba en la mía.

-Bésame de una vez, por favor-.

Esbozando una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tan loca me volvían, se fue acercando lentamente; nuestros labios se unieron en el beso más bonito que jamás me había imaginado; primero me besó dulcemente, y esas caricias que me daba no hacían justicia a lo que yo había imaginado tantas veces, era mucho mejor

Pude sentir que el beso se tornaba más profundo y yo lo seguí, agarrando su nuca y entrelazando los dedos en su suave pelo, mientras él me apretaba más hacia él, con sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo. Su boca se abrió, buscando mi lengua, y al encontrarse ambas, una mezcla de sentimientos salieron a la luz, ansiosos por salir desde el día que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, besaba de maravilla... no sabía si habían pasado segundos o minutos, pero no quería que esa sensación terminara. Por desgracia teníamos que respirar, y él, poco a poco, fue deshaciendo el beso, dándome cortos y tiernos besos en la boca.

Unos aplausos y vítores hicieron que saliéramos de nuestra nube romántica. Al girarnos vimos a nuestros amigos; las chicas saltaban emocionadas, mientras Blaise y Theo aplaudían y silbaban. Sus padres también estaban allí, mirándonos con una gran sonrisa. Me puse mas roja, si eso era posible, mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho, y él me besaba el pelo, mientras reía suavemente.

**Hola hola! Quería dejarles este cap porque estoy feliz de que me hayan agregado a sus favoritos, de sus lindos comentarios :D de verdad mil gracias por seguir esta locura conmigo y mas cuando en un Universo totalmente ajeno a Harry Potter :D y bueno veremos el interrogatorio por parte de Pansy y sobretodo el regalo de Draco para Herms en el siguiente cap :D buenos niñas nos vemos en el siguiente cap que ese lo subiré en la semana :D abrazos y besos :D**


	10. Reacciones

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 9: Reacciones_

Estaba tan roja que podía jurar que la cabeza me iba a explotar. Pansy y Luna se acercaron y me dieron un gran abrazo cada una, que yo devolví con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras los chicos le palmeaban el hombro a Draco.

-Pues si que había expectación- dije con fingido enojo, a la vez que ellos sonreían cómplices.

-Mione si tú supieras...- me dijo Pansy con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté, de repente muy interesada.

-Todos sabíamos que Draco regresaba hoy; así que antes de volver de Brasil le informamos que Luna y tú pasarian aquí unos días... -me empezó a explicar Blaise.

-Y le dimos un empujoncito para que se declarara...llevamos un año entero siguiendo el culebrón; aquí el muchacho se ha pasado todo el verano agonizando por ti- añadió Theo con su peculiar tono bromista.

Mis ojos salían de sus órbitas... ¿me habían tendido una trampa?, al ver que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, Luna tomó la palabra.

-Mione... llevamos todo el curso pasado viéndoos suspirar el uno por el otro... así que en tu casa, el día que volviste, empezamos a trazar el plan- concluyó sonriente.

Estaba procesando la información, y sospesando seriamente aniquilar a mis amigos, hasta que Draco habló.

-Mione no te enfades; cuándo Pansy me explicó el plan, por poco me la cargo- dijo mirándola divertido -pero había que reconocer que si intentaba hablar contigo en cualquier otro sitio saldrías corriendo- me explicó con un pequeño deje de culpa en su voz.

-Puede ser- admití incrédula, mientras el reía y me rodeaba la cintura.

-¿No estás enfadada?- me preguntó la pequeña duende. No podía enfadarme con ellos, después de lo que habían causado, estaba que iba a explotar de felicidad.

-No... pero se las devolveré- dije sonriente.

Todos rieron; sus padres se quedaron detrás de ellos, escuchando la divertida conversación con nuestros amigos. Al verlos de nuevo me tensé... ¿qué pensarían?. Draco me miró, y siguió mi vista, poniéndose serio.

Ellos se acercaron, mientras Cissy le daba un beso en la mejilla a Draco.

-¿Y qué me dicen de nosotros?; hemos guardado muy bien el secreto, creo que nos merecemos un óscar por la actuación- repuso Lucius divertido.

-¿Lo sabían?- preguntó mi novio, lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Pansy.

-Tu hermana nos puso al corriente. Todo el palacio sabía que Draco regresaba hoy. He de admitir que me moría de ganas de conocer a la chica que ha enamorado a mi hijo- nos dijo Cissy, mirándonos con picardía.

-Mamá...- suspiró pesadamente Draco, sonrojándose, mientras el resto reía.

-Bien; familia, hora de cenar- dijo Lucius. El pequeño grupo fue andando hacia el comedor; Draco me tomó de la mano, mientras nuestros dedos se entrelazaban solos, a la vez que los seguíamos.

**Draco POV**

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo; por fin le había dicho todo lo que mi corazón guardaba... y lo más asombroso y maravilloso de todo, la tenía entre mis brazos.

Ella me había explicado sus temores y dudas... y no la culpaba. Sabía que para ella sería un enorme sacrificio... pero me había dicho que sí, ella me correspondía; y yo haría todo por ayudarla y protegerla.

La cena transcurrió entre alegres charlas y risas. No le quitaba la vista de encima a mi novia... novia... sonaba demasiado bien para que fuera verdad. Ella me sonreía con complicidad, mientras que por debajo de la mesa nuestras manos se acariciaban. Una vez terminada la cena, nos dirigimos al salón para tomar el café.

Me senté a su lado, mientras que su manita seguía entre las mías; estaba muy sonrojada, ya que el resto nos miraba muchas veces de reojo, sonriendo.

-¿Qué van a hacer esta noche?- preguntó mi madre, mirando a Pansy.

-Nosotros cuatro vamos a salir a tomar algo por ahí; no volveremos tarde- respondió, y giró su vista hacia nosotros -suponemos que quieren un tiempo a solas; todavía tienen mucho de qué hablar- nos dijo mirándonos a Mione y a mí.

Asentí con la cabeza... tendría que hacerle un buen regalo a mi hermana.

Una vez se despidieron los cuatro, mi padre se dirigió a nosotros.

-Hijo... nos alegramos mucho por vosotros... pero tenemos que hablar- nos dijo.

Mione se tensó a mi lado, y me incliné hacia ella.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- susurré mientras le daba un apretón a su mano, tranquilizándola.

Ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a mis padres.

-Entonces los dejo a solas, con permiso- hizo ademán de levantarse, pero mi mano la detuvo.

-No Mione, también debes estar presente- le aclaró mi madre.

-Tranquila, no es nada malo- añadió mi padre. Ella volvió a asentir, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo a mi lado.

-Bien... lo primero de todo, decirte que tu madre y yo estamos muy contentos- nos empezó a decir, pero Cissy lo cortó.

-Y eso es porque jamás había visto a mi hijo tan feliz- aclaró con una sonrisa.

Miré a Mione, que me dedicó otra de sus preciosas sonrisas, y me giré para responderles.

-En eso les doy la razón. Supongo que les sorprendió cuándo Pansy se los contó...pero es así... la quiero muchísimo -al decir estas palabras ella apretó mi mano -sé que para ella no será fácil...- iba a seguir, pero la propia Mione me interrumpió.

-Pero él me ha prometido que estará a mi lado y me ayudará... puede que no sea la nuera que esperaban... ni puede que sea la apropiada para...- al decir esto último agachó sus ojitos. Mi madre la ayudó.

-Hermione... yo era una azafata de congresos; un día me mandaron para atender un acto oficial en la National Gallery; y cierto príncipe apareció por allí -dijo mirando a mi padre con una sonrisa cómplice -y nos enamoramos nada más vernos-.

-Al principio ella no quería saber nada- protestó mi padre con una graciosa mueca.

-Pero insistió tanto que no pude negarme; llegó incluso a decirme que renunciaría al trono- dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Eso fue para acabar de convencerla, casi la tenía en el bote- aclaró él, a la vez que el resto nos echamos a reír.

-Pero tampoco podía negar a mi corazón, ni pedirle que renunciara a su destino; sé que estás asustada por todo lo que vendrá después... y te vamos a ayudar, créeme- la explicó con cariño.

Mione tomó aire, para hablar de nuevo.

-Yo jamás le pediría que renunciara a nada... sé que será un buen rey, se está preparando para ello – meditó un poco, para después seguir -sólo quiero que él sea feliz, y si yo llegara alguna vez a ser un problema, yo estaría dispuesta a...- no la dejé seguir.

-No Mione, no digas eso...no lo vas a ser, sácatelo de la cabeza- le regañé con cariño.

-Hermione, nunca le hemos puesto pegas ni condiciones a Draco en cuanto a la persona con quién querría casarse... y no lo vamos a hacer contigo; lo único que queremos es que sea feliz, y tu eres su elección- añadió mi padre.

Ella los miró con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber qué decir.

-Papá, mamá...gracias- terminé simplemente.

-No hay que darlas...bienvenida a la familia Mione- le dijo mi madre, mientras se levantaba y venía hacia ambos. Le dio un abrazo, que mi novia correspondió emocionada.

Mi padre hizo lo mismo, intentado tranquilizarla un poco, estaba muy nerviosa.

La rodeé con mis brazos, mientras la daba un suave beso en la frente, y la sonreía.

Mi madre siguió hablando.

-Sólo queremos advertirles un par de cosas; lo primero de todo discreción, al menos por un tiempo; la prensa puede ser cruel y muy agobiante; en mi caso, al final era vox pópuli que era la novia del príncipe, y me perseguían a todos los lados- advirtió mi madre, a lo que yo asentí.

-Si soy sincero, eso es lo que más me preocupa; no quiero que la acosen y la persigan a todos los lados- expliqué.

-Palacio tiene la costumbre de no comentar los temas amorosos; oficialmente sólo se anuncian compromisos matrimoniales- aclaró mi padre. Mione asintió nerviosa.

-Nos veremos en mi apartamento después de las clases, cuándo Draco no tenga actos ni viajes- dijo ella.

-O también aquí; podrías pasar aquí los fines de semana. Theo estará encantado de tener a Luna por aquí- sugerí.

-Me parece bien- aprobó mi padre.

-En cuanto a la segunda cuestión... estudias relaciones internacionales, al igual que Draco, así que algo enterada estás en cuánto a asuntos diplomáticos, eso ya lo llevas adelantado- empezó a decir Lucius.

Ella afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Todos te ayudaremos con el tema del protocolo- acabó mi madre, guiñándola un ojo.

Mione seguía sonrojada, y miraba a mis padres con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Podré decírselo a mi padre y a Stella?; pueden estar seguros de que no dirán nada- preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro que sí Mione; es más, nos gustaría conocerles en persona. Ya sabes que los padres de Blaise fallecieron siendo él un niño, y prácticamente se ha criado con nosotros. Me gustaría hacer migas con mi consuegro- expresó mi padre.

-Pues creo que se llevaran bien, es un apasionado de la caza y pesca- dijo ella divertida, mientras mi madre reía y a mi padre se le iluminaban los ojos.

Sonreí por lo que había dicho mi novia... pero a mí me aterraba conocer al padre de Mione, por lo qué me había contado acerca de él, era muy sobreprotector con su única hija.

Nos despedimos de mis padres al poco rato, ya que se retiraban a descansar. Nada más salir por la puerta, Mione enterró su carita en mi pecho. Pude sentir el calor de su sonrojo.

La abracé con cariño, mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- murmuró.

-Dime cariño- ella levantó la vista, mientras me miraba con sus preciosos ojos.

-No pensaba que tus padres me aceptarían tan bien- dijo haciendo una graciosa mueca de nervios.

-¿Por qué no?; eres un encanto de persona... y ya has oído a mi madre, ella tampoco pertenecía a este mundo; si hay alguien que no te lo iba a poner difícil eran ellos- la expliqué con cariño. Ella me escuchaba atentamente, mientras sus manos descansaban en mis brazos, ya que no había aflojado mi agarre de su cintura.

-Y ahora señorita, vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines, ¿quieres?- le propuse.

-Me parece bien, vamos- dijo ella.

No pude resistir la tentación de besarla, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo, y no había podido hasta hoy. Sus pequeños labios, rojos y suaves, eran una tentación. Ella me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, y no dudó en entreabrir su boca. Su aliento, cálido y dulce, me invadió los sentidos, perdiendo de nuevo la noción del tiempo. Una vez nos separamos, miré a mi novia. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba agitadamente, para no variar, y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-¿Sabes que me encantan tus sonrojos?; además tienes de varios tipos; algún día te los explicaré- le expliqué divertido, mientras la rodeaba los hombros con mi brazo, saliendo hacia fuera.

Ella rodó los ojos, mientras nos dirigíamos a uno de mis rincones favoritos, dónde iba a menudo a pensar o simplemente, a estar solo cuándo quería algo de tranquilidad.

Me senté en el suelo, apoyado en el tronco de un roble centenario. Mione iba a sentarse a mi lado, pero la cogí de la manos y la empujé para que se sentara en mi regazo. Se acurrucó entre mis piernas, reposando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Tomé una de sus manos, que había dejado en su regazo, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos, y con la otra acariciaba su largo pelo.

**Hermione POV**

Después de la conversación con sus padres, me relajé un poco. Temía mucho su reacción, pero habían sido tan amables y compresivos que no me lo esperaba. Estaba acurrucada en los brazos de mi novio, que jugaba con un mechón de mis cabellos, hasta que oí que me preguntaba.

-¿En qué piensas?- levanté la vista, y nuestros ojos quedaron conectados a la misma altura, por la postura en la que nos encontrábamos.

-En todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche; jamás pensé que pudiera estar así, contigo- le conté, mientras el dejaba mi cabello y me acariciaba la espalda.

-Pues vas a tener que empezar a creértelo... por cierto, aunque sea con un poco de retraso... felicidades- me dijo muy bajito, mientras me daba un suave beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, que hizo que la carne se me pusiera de gallina.

-Gr... gracias- contesté aturdida. Me miraba divertido, mientras que sacaba algo del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Me tendió una pequeña caja alargada, a la vez que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Espero que te guste- murmuró con una tímida sonrisa.

-Draco, no tenías que haberme comprado nada- iba a seguir, pero me calló con un suave beso.

-¿Qué clase de novio sería si no le regalara nada a mi chica?- preguntó intentando poner un tono serio.

-Pero...- volvió a callarme con otro beso.

-Pero nada; venga ábrelo- me animó mientras sus manos se afianzaban en mi cintura.

Abrí la pequeña caja, que mostraba una delicada pulsera plateada, con cinco pequeñas piedras redondas dispuestas a su alrededor, de un color azul clarito. Era muy bonita y sencilla. Me la quedé observando un buen rato, hasta que Draco me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-¿No te gusta?- me preguntó con un pequeño deje de tristeza -si quieres la pued... no lo dejé terminar, porque le besé en agradecimiento. Sus brazos me apretaron, más si era posible, mientras que una de mis manos le acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza; pude sentir cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina. De nuevo perdí la noción del tiempo. Podía pasarme horas besando a Draco. Cuándo ya sentí necesidad real de respirar, me alejé un poco. Sus ojos brillaban, debido a una mezcla de sentimientos que no pude identificar.

-Me encanta besarte- me dijo, dándome un suave beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Y a mí que lo hagas- murmuré bajito, pero me debió oír, ya que rió suavemente, a la vez que me daba otro besito en el cuello.

-Es preciosa Draco, muchas gracias- le agradecí mientras me ponía la pulsera y levantaba la muñeca, para que me la viese puesta.

-Te queda muy bien- afirmó, mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Es muy bonita, el color de las piedras es precioso- dije con admiración.

-Son aguamarinas- me soltó tan tranquilo. Volví mi cara alucinada, no entendía mucho de joyas... pero a Stella le encantaban; siempre que había exposiciones en Idaho o reportajes en la tele, se volvía loca. Gracias a ella, recordé que las aguamarinas eran piedras semipreciosas.

-Ya... y deduzco que la pulsera no es de plata, ¿verdad?- pregunté haciendo un mohín. Mi novio me miraba divertido, mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación, sonriendo con malicia.

-Es de platino- dijo simplemente. Me quedé petrificada, mientras lo digería. Al ver que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, Draco siguió hablando.

-Mione... en esto no voy a ceder; cuándo quiera hacerle un regalo a mi princesa se lo haré; además me gusta verte refunfuñar, te hace aún más adorable- me dijo con tono divertido. Rodé los ojos, mientras me volvía a acomodar en su pecho... ¿qué le respondía, sabiendo que el dinero no significaba nada para él?

Pero había otra pequeña conversación pendiente. Levanté la cabeza y suspirando, hablé.

-Draco, ¿qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?; es decir ¿cómo...- dejé la pregunta inconclusa, pero él sabía perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros.

-Bueno... me gustaría disfrutar de mi novia sin agobios; además tenemos que terminar los estudios. Según vengan los acontecimientos, se irá viendo. Y no quiero que te preocupes por nada, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás cariño- me explicó con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta cuándo sonríes así- le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mi mano, mientras recordaba el primer día que lo conocí, con esa mirada de tristeza.

-Pues tu eres la causante de ello- me respondió, mientras giraba su cara y besaba la palma de mi mano, que aún estaba en su cara.

-No sé qué puedes ver en mí, con las princesas europeas tan guapas que hay, o chicas más apropiadas que yo- balbuceé bajito, mientras apartaba mi mirada de sus ojos. Esta vez, su mano en mi mentón me obligó a mirarlo de nuevo.

-Eres inteligente, buena, generosa, sabes escuchar y ayudar a la gente... eres preciosa... ¿te parece poco?- me dijo serio, al ver que respondía, siguió hablando -Eres lo más bonito que tengo alrededor, Mione- me susurró al oído.

-Creo que me tienes en un pedestal- exclamé sonrojada y un poco divertida, intentado animarle; él se sumó a mis risas, mientras me apretaba más, si era posible, en torno a su cuerpo. Una vez paramos de reír, se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-Te tendría en un altar si fuera preciso... Mione, no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que significas para mí- me confesó.

Lo miraba emocionada... ¿era posible querer tanto a una persona?, nunca podría saberlo... cierto que nunca me había enamorado, pero tenía claro que jamás amaría a otra persona cómo le amo a él.

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?- le pregunté mientras me iba acercando a él.

Hizo un gracioso gesto, pensando la respuesta, hasta que al final me respondió.

-Me lo dijiste hace... unas cuatro horas más o menos- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Te quiero- le respondí suavemente, mirando sus preciosos ojos.

-Yo te amo... eres mi vida- me respondió, mientras que nuestros labios se juntaban de nuevo.

No me importaba lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahora; sabía que pasaríamos épocas difíciles y complicadas...pero me daba igual, porque él iba a estar a mi lado... y con eso me bastaba.

**Hola hola! Aquí está el cap, se que dije que iba a ser el interrogatorio de Pansy pero no recuerdo si si lo hace o fue en otro cap, perdón y bueno aquí se ve más o menos lo que podría sacrificar Mione por estar con Draco pero la verdad yo también sacrificaría algunas cosas por esta con el xD, pero bueno a mas tardar el miércoles les traigo el siguiente cap y estaba pensando en establecer dos días para actualizar :D ustedes díganme que día se les haría mas fácil leer :D muchas gracias y de nuevo agradecerles por sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas mil gracias nos vemos en el siguiente cap **


	11. Besos furtivos

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 10: Besos furtivos._

**Draco POV**

Hacía apenas un mes que las clases habían empezado... y casi dos meses desde que Mione estaba en mi vida, y me sentía feliz. Cada día iba descubriendo un poquito de las manías y los gustos de mi novia, al igual que ella los míos.

Estábamos a principios de noviembre y tuve que viajar, junto con mi padre a Estrasburgo, a una de las sesiones extraordinarias del Parlamento Europeo. También se celebraban unas jornadas sobre economía de recuperación en países desarrollados, en la misma ciudad, por lo que nos fuimos el domingo por la noche, quedando fijado el regreso para el viernes por la tarde. No me hizo ninguna gracia despedirme de mi niña... pero no me quedaba más remedio; era el primer viaje que hacía desde que estábamos juntos... y en un mes y medio ella regresaba a Idaho para pasar las navidades con su padre y Stella.

Se despidió de mí intentando poner buena cara... pero la tristeza de sus ojos no la pudo disimular. Le prometí que la llamaría todos los días, y ella esbozó una sonrisa, diciéndome que estuviese tranquilo, que era algo a lo que se tenía que acostumbrar y que estaría en palacio esperándome el viernes. Le pedí por favor a Blaise y Theo que la cuidaran en silencio. Desde que ella estaba conmigo era vigilada, sin ella saberlo, por Theo, que cuidaba de ella y de Luna.

Ellos dos se habían acercado mucho estos meses; si yo iba a casa de Mione después de las clases él, obviamente, iba conmigo. Aunque había días que ellos dos se iban a dar una vuelta... y de paso dejarnos intimidad a nosotros dos. Los fines de semana apenas salía de palacio, por lo que Theo no trabajaba y se podía dedicar a la conquista de su rubia despampanante, cómo él decía.

Mañana por la tarde regresábamos a Londres. Me despedí de mi padre, y me retiré a mi habitación. Me di una ducha para relajarme y despejarme, ya que la cena fue un auténtico aburrimiento, con el embajador de Inglaterra en Francia y su señora.

La cena fue en un salón privado del hotel; y la buena señora no dejaba de contar anécdotas acerca de sus seis nietos, que la debían de llevar loca perdida.

Me tiré en la cama en cuánto me puse el pijama, y llamé a mi niña, que respondió al primer tono.

-Hola pequeño- me saludó, había tomado la costumbre de llamarme así.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo está la chica más guapa de Londres?- le pregunté para picarla un poco, ya que seguro se pondría más roja que un tomate. Su risa dejaba entrever sus nervios y vergüenza por el piropo, se lo dijera a la cara o por teléfono.

-Ahora que te escucho muy bien; pensé que ya no me llamarías, cómo me dijiste que tenías la cena con el embajador creí que terminarías más tarde- me dijo a modo de pregunta.

-Bueno... digamos que en cuánto he tomado el postre me he escapado- le respondí mientras buscaba el mando de la televisión.

-¿Muy aburrida?- interrogó interesada.

-Cuándo conozcas a nuestros embajadores en Francia lo entenderás; me sé las travesuras de los nietos de la señora McFarley de memoria- repliqué.

-Mummm... no sé si quiero conocerla- respondió divertida, para después guardar silencio.

-¿Qué piensas?- le interrogué preocupado.

-Te echo de menos... las clases sin ti se me han hecho muy cuesta arriba- dijo en un suspiro.

-Y a mí también se me ha hecho la semana larga cariño... pero a partir de mañana prometo compensarte; todo el fin de semana para mi niña... y sabes que, en principio, ya no tengo más viajes hasta después de Navidades- le conté con una sonrisa, intentando animarla.

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes por eso... además te he visto en las noticias, estás muy guapo con traje- me susurró algo insinuante.

-¿Ah, sí?- le repliqué en el mismo tono.

-Si... por algo eres, según una encuesta de The Sun, el príncipe más atractivo de Europa- replicó divertida, mientras yo rodaba mis ojos.

-Quién tiene que decidir y opinar sobre eso eres tú- acoté en aclaración.

-Te daré mi opinión en persona- respondió inmediatamente, y no pude más que esbozar una sonrisa un poco... traviesa.

-¿Me contarás algo de las conferencias de economía?; hoy hemos hablado acerca de eso en clase de Análisis financiero con el señor Litterman- me preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Claro que sí, te pondré al corriente de cómo va la recuperación económica mundial- respondí cómo un niño bueno, y también cambié de tema -¿cómo está Luna?-.

-Creo que está en su habitación, tiene planes con cierto chico que conoces muy bien para este fin de semana. Mañana después de las clases nos vamos con Pansy de compras, después iremos directamente a tu casa- me explicó.

-Bien, pero dile a Pansy que no las vuelva locas... llegaremos a la hora de cenar, más o menos- le recordé.

-Estaré esperándote... por cierto, ¿quiénes son Ted y Andrómeda Malfoy?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Es la hija de Lord Archibald; era un primo de mi padre que falleció hace algunos años. Para mi padre era lo más parecido a un hermano, ya que es hijo único. Ted y Andrómeda se fueron a vivir a París cuándo se casaron hace unos años... ¿por qué lo preguntas?- interrogué sin entender.

-Pansy me dijo que han venido de visita, y están en tu casa. Creo que se van el sábado por la mañana temprano; le dije que si había algún problema Luna y yo podíamos quedarnos en casa hasta ese día- me contó... vaya por dios, que oportunos.

-No cariño, quiero verte y no voy a esperar hasta el sábado- murmuré.

-Me dijo que no había ningún problema, y a mí no me importa fingir durante la cena que sólo soy amiga de Pansy- me dijo con comprensión.

-No te preocupes, en cuánto acabe la cena te raptaré con alguna excusa- contraataqué divertido.

-Espero que lo hagas pequeño- contestó simplemente.

-Bueno cariño- le dije mirando el reloj- es tarde, y quiero que descanses, mañana nos vemos- me despedí.

-Buenas noches mi amor... te quiero- me susurró.

-Y yo a ti, hasta mañana- me terminé de despedir, para después colgar el teléfono con una tonta sonrisa de enamorado.

El día siguiente, antes de nuestra vuelta, pasó sin grandes complicaciones. Los últimos actos cumplieron el horario previsto, y por fin embarcamos rumbo a casa. Nada más entrar en el avión, me aflojé el nudo de la corbata en un acto reflejo, al igual que mi padre. Por fin, después de casi tres horas de viaje, llegamos a casa. Lo primero que hice fue ir a saludar a mi madre; estaba en el salón con Ted y Andrómeda. Antes de acercarme a ellos le pregunté disimuladamente por Mione, y por lo que me dijo no habían llegado todavía.

Mi padre se unió a nosotros; estuve un poco con ellos, comentado las impresiones del viaje y a quién habíamos visto por allí, mientras que Ted y Andrómeda nos explicaron que mañana partían hacia París, después de haber pasado unos días en Escocia con la familia de ella.

Al acercarse la hora de la cena me disculpé, para ir a cambiarme. Después de desenterrar del armario mis vaqueros y mis inseparables converse negras, me dirigí al comedor... y una suave risa, tímida, cómo el tintineo de un hada, llegó a mis oídos. Mi corazón aceleró de impaciencia por tenerla enfrente mio. Me quedé en el marco de la puerta, mientras Theo y Blaise me saludaban. Theo no había venido a Estrasburgo, ya que tuvo una reunión con el jefe de seguridad. Le había echado de menos, ya que Nick y Morris, los escoltas que acompañan a mi padre, eran más aburridos que una marmota.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- interrogué.

-Todo en orden... la princesa está sin un sólo rasguño, cómo puedes comprobar- me susurró Theo, mientras Blaise y yo rodábamos los ojos.

-Theo...- le advertí, para que se percatara de que no estábamos solos. Aunque Ted y Andrómeda eran familia, cuánta menos gente lo supiera de momento, mejor.

-Sí, si... discreción- contestó cansino, mientras se apartaba y se ponía junto a Luna, a quién saludé con dos besos, al igual que a mi alocada hermana.

Me giré hacia Mione, que me miraba fijamente, aunque con disimulo, con una leve sonrisa... y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Se acercó a mí, mientras me saludaba.

-Hola Draco, ¿qué tal tu viaje?- me preguntó; si hubiera podido, me la hubiera comido a besos ahí mismo.

-Hola Mione, bien, cómo todos los viajes- encogí los hombros en un gesto despreocupado. Me incliné para darle dos besos. Pero en esos escasos segundos, pude susurrarle muy muy bajito, antes de besar su segunda mejilla -Hola mi vida-.

Ella tímidamente apoyó su manita en uno de mis brazos, mientras que el transcurso de los besos, mi mano rozó ligeramente su cintura. Esa corriente eléctrica invadió el espacio que había entre nosotros. La sonreía de vuelta mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa. La tenía justo enfrente mio, lo que me venía de perlas para poder mirarla.

La cena transcurrió rápida y animada. Ted y Andrómeda se comportaron de forma muy amable con Mione y Luna, preguntándoles sobre su vida aquí y en América. Cuándo la tocaba hablar a ella, mi vista se clavaba inconscientemente en sus ojos. Una vez terminó la cena, mis padres se excusaron, ya que mañana tenían un compromiso en Liverpool y debían madrugar; nosotros nos dirigimos al salón, y yo rezaba para mis adentros que mis primos se marcharan a la cama pronto. Al de un rato, Theo se despidió... y yo también.

-Si me disculpan, me voy a la cama, estoy agotado del viaje- me despedí de mis primos, que tomaban muy temprano el avión, y salí de allí. Antes de salir de la sala, le hice un guiño a Mione, con disimulo, y ésta asintió imperceptiblemente, sabiendo a lo que me refería.

Me fui a mi dormitorio y me puse el pijama. Al de una media hora, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba mi niña, también en pijama. Cerró con cuidado y puso el cerrojo; le abrí los brazos con una sonrisa tierna en mi cara, y corrió hacia mí.

Atrapé su pequeña cintura, mientras que su carita se enterraba en mi pecho. Suspiré contra su pelo, dejando pequeños besos en él. La levanté para abrazarla más fuerte, mientras sus manos iban directas a mi pelo. Nos quedamos en esa posición unos minutos, en silencio y disfrutando de nuestro contacto. Su carita se acomodó en el hueco de mi cuello, y su aliento me hizo cosquillas cuándo ella habló.

-Te he echado de menos-.

-Y yo a ti cariño, se me ha hecho eterno- le contesté, mientras ella levantaba la cabeza para mirarme y decirme- bienvenido a casa-.

No pude hacer otra cosa que besarla, había extrañado mucho sus dulces besos esa semana. Capturé sus labios con ansias, que ella correspondió también. Su lengua rozó mis dientes, y yo le permití el paso. Nuestras lenguas iniciaron un baile tierno y a la vez ardiente. Una de mis manos se posó en su nuca, pegándola más a mí, si era posible. Besarla era adictivo; mis labios acariciaban los suyos con anhelo... cada día se me hacía más difícil vivir sin sus besos.

Una vez nuestros pies volvieron a la tierra, la tomé de la mano para guiarla hasta mi cama. Apoyé mi espalda en el cabecero, y ella se aovilló entre mis piernas, con su rostro de mármol apoyado en mi pecho. Sus manos descansaban en su regazo, jugueteando con mis dedos. Aspiré de nuevo su particular aroma de frutas, mientras empezábamos a conversar.

-Bien, cuéntame... ¿qué tal las clases?-.

-Bueno, de todo un poco... por cierto, tienes un montón de apuntes para pasar en limpio... y tenemos que hacer un ensayo sobre el amparo en materia fiscal, para la asignatura de derecho procesal - me ordenó divertida. No pude menos que dejar escapar una leve risita.

-Está bien mamá, te prometo que haré los deberes- repliqué cual niño bueno. Ella me miró, negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa divertida.

No pude resistirme a enterrar mis labios en su cuello; sabía que le volvía loca que besara esa parte de su anatomía. Pude sentir cómo se aceleraba el pulso en su yugular, mientras que sus manos se movían hasta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Pude notar que apartaba su cuello; levanté la cabeza enojado, pero ella atacó mi mentón, dándole sensuales y pequeños besos, hasta llegar de nuevo a mis labios.

Sus pequeños y dulces besos, aunque inocentes y tiernos, provocaban que partes de mi cuerpo, hasta ahora dormidas en mí, reaccionaran. No pude evitar invadir su boca con mi lengua, y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Con un ligero movimiento, dado su mínimo peso, la puse a horcajadas sobre mí. Mis manos se afianzaron en su espalda, apretándola contra mi cuerpo. Pude sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, y al darme cuenta de su dificultosa respiración, muy a mi pesar, la liberé para que respirara, mientras ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Un día me dará un paro cardíaco- musitó, todavía roja.

-Bueno... si yo soy el causante de eso, debería sentirme halagado- balbuceé mientras me acercaba de nuevo a su boca. Ella correspondió de nuevo al beso, para separarse al de unos pocos segundos.

-Un día nos pillarán- murmuró.

-¿No has echado el cerrojo?- ella asintió- entonces tranquila, no pasa nada- me volví a posicionar para besarla, pero ella apartó la cara, mirándome.

-¿Y si hay una puerta secreta, camuflada en la pared?- saltó de repente.

No pude menos que echarme a reír, mientras ella se colocaba de nuevo entre mis piernas, acurrucada contra mi pecho. La besé suavemente en el pelo, mientras ella siguió con su teoría.

-En todas las películas que he visto en los castillos y palacios hay puertas secretas y pasadizos que comunican habitaciones- me explicó.

-Ya, y aquí también hay; se les llama puertas de servicio o privadas... pero lamento informarte que en mi habitación no hay ninguna- le expliqué divertido, mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo de sus ojos.

Se quedó meditando, para después volver a preguntarme.

-¿Y para qué se utilizaban?-.

-Pues... normalmente eran de uso privado para los reyes y el personal de confianza... y para ir a las habitaciones de las amantes- le expliqué, esperando su reacción. Ella me miró fijamente, para después asentir.

-Menos mal que hoy en día no se usan- replicó con una sonrisa traviesa, para seguirla yo, riéndome.

-No...- me acerqué a su oído- pero me encantaría tener una puerta así que diera directamente a tu cuarto- le susurré seductoramente.

-¿Para ver a tu amante?- replicó, arqueando las cejas.

-Es que resulta que mi amante y mi novia son la misma persona- aclaré en broma. Ella rodó los ojos, sonriendo satisfecha.

-Todavía no hemos llegado a ese punto- añadió coqueta.

-Y llegaremos cariño... cuándo tú quieras... y tengamos un poco de intimidad- le respondí. Por dios, era humano, y estaba deseando tener relaciones a ese nivel de intimidad con ella; pero ella era virgen, al igual que yo, y quería que ella se sintiera cómoda y preparada.

Ella asintió, mientras sonreía levemente; continué con ella en mis brazos hasta que se quedó dormida. La tumbé en mi cama y la arropé, no quería moverla. Iba a marcharme a su habitación para dormir, pero ella enseguida notó mi ausencia, ya que la oí murmurar.

-No te vayas- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi, cogiéndome del brazo.

-¿Estas segura?, a mi no me importa- le dije, aunque me moría de ganas de dormir a su lado.

Ella asintió, mientras yo me metía con ella a la cama y nos tapaba. Se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó contra mi, con su carita en el hueco de mi cuello y uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Pude sentir su respiración pausada al de unos pocos minutos. La observé unos momentos mientras dormía, acaricié la suave piel de sus párpados con la yema de mis dedos. Ella al notar contacto, arrugó la nariz en un gracioso gesto, mientras se movía ligeramente. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente, para rodearla con mis brazos y caer en un profundo sueño.

El fin de semana pasó sin mayores novedades, y junto a ella. Dimos varios paseos por el jardín, era agradable poder salir al aire libre con ella, abrazados o de la mano; apenas estuvimos con los chicos, ya que no nos habíamos visto en toda la semana. Le expliqué los actos y las conferencias a las que asistí en Estrasburgo. Ella me escuchaba con atención, haciéndome montones de preguntas, a las que yo respondía encantado. También conversaba mucho con mi madre, que la iba explicando poco a poco el protocolo y las costumbres de palacio.

Sin apenas darme cuenta llegó diciembre, y con ello llegaban las temidas navidades. Ahora la que viajaba era ella; era lógico y normal, tenía que ir a ver a su padre y a Stella; además dijo que les iba a contar sobre nuestra relación, ya que prefirió esperar para decírselo en persona.

Ese viernes llegué a clase temprano, y me senté en nuestro sitio habitual, esperando a que llegara. Entró justo antes de que el señor Delamore cerrara la puerta. La miré divertido, mientras la saludaba.

-Buenos días dormilona-.

-Buenos días- dijo ella jadeante por la carrera.

-¿Luna se ha vuelto a dormir?- pregunté interesado, mientras sacábamos los libros.

-Peor que eso... adivina a quién me he encontrado haciendo el café esta mañana- me cuchicheó. No podía ser...

-¿Theo?- pregunté arqueando una ceja. Ella asintió, para después proseguir.

-En calzoncillos- añadió escuetamente, rodando los ojos.

Tuve que reprimir la risotada que se quería escapar de mi garganta. Una vez me repuse, me giré a mi novia, para seguir comentando la exclusiva.

-Ayer me dijo que se iba a tomar algo, mira lo que tenía entre manos- murmuré bajito, para que nadie nos oyera.

Ella rió por mi comentario, mientras me hacía un gesto para que atendiera a la clase. Disimuladamente y por debajo de la mesa llevé mi mano a su pierna; ella me miró cómplice, mientras su mano se unía a la mía y se entrelazaban nuestros dedos. La mañana pasó como de costumbre, y por fin el timbre de la última clase sonó.

Me despedí de ella sólo durante unos minutos, ya que comíamos los seis en casa de Mione y Luna.

Ellas dos se iban en el coche de Blaise, y Theo y yo en el mío. Nada más montarme empecé mi ataque.

-¿Así qué... dormiste bien ayer?- pregunté con una sonrisa malévola.

-Si... ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo distraído y concentrado en la carretera.

-Por nada, es que esta mañana ya estabas esperándome en el coche- comenté cómo si tal cosa.

-Ah, eso... es que me he levantado...- no lo dejé continuar.

-Theo, Mione me lo ha contado-. Al ver su silencio, seguí.

-¿Pensabas que mi novia no me iba a contar el notición?-.

-No hay quién tenga intimidad...- bufó molesto, y no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme.

-Me alegro Theo... y ya era hora- le felicité, dándole un codazo.

-Habló el que tardó un año en declararse a una chica- me la devolvió con una gran sonrisa malévola. Los dos reímos, hasta que el volvió a hablar.

-Luna me gusta mucho... no es como Daphne o todas esas chicas con las que salido; ella es especial- dijo serio.

-Espero que todo vaya muy bien entre vosotros- le deseé de corazón.

Seguimos la animada charla hasta la casa de nuestras novias. Vimos el coche de Blaise aparcado dos calles más abajo. Theo bajó primero, mirando que no hubiera mucho transeúnte. Me hizo una seña para que bajara; con la capucha de mi sudadera por encima de la cabeza, como solía hacer siempre, llegamos al portal.

Nada más abrir la puerta de su casa, Mione se tiró a mis brazos. La levanté del suelo mientras la besaba. Verla tantas horas y no poderla ni tocar se me hacía insoportable. Al de un pequeño rato, un carraspeo nos hizo volver al mundo real.

-¿Podríais dejar las intimidades para más tarde?; me muero de hambre- protestó Theo con los brazos en jarras.

Le miré mosqueado, y mi niña habló.

-¿Por qué no te sirves lo que quieras?; además, ya conoces dónde están las cosas- sonreía inocente y pícara mientras lo decía. Pude escuchar un ¡Oh!, por parte de mi hermana, y una risotada de Blaise. Luna se quedó blanca de la impresión.

-Vale, vale...lo confieso; esta bella señorita -empezó a decir, abrazando a Luna por los hombros- es mi novia-.

Pansy se puso a aplaudir mientras le daba un abrazo a la pobre Luna, que seguía mortificada. Mione habló, para explicar la situación.

-Luna, no pasa nada... y no me hubiera enterado si no fuera porque esta mañana me he levantado temprano y me he encontrado al señor preparando el café- relató al resto.

-¿Así que lo viste?- preguntó Luna, sonrojada de vergüenza.

-Por eso me he enterado; si es por ti no nos cuentas nada- aclaró divertida.

-¿Así que por eso no has desayunado en casa, eh picarón?- le pinchó Blaise mientras reía, y se volteó hacia Mione- ¿qué calzoncillos llevaba, los de Superman o los de Spiderman?-. Al escuchar esa pregunta casi nos morimos de la risa, incluida Luna, mientras el nos miraba incrédulo y rojo como un tomate.

-Los de Superman- confirmó entre risas.

Una vez se nos pasó el ataque de risa nos dispusimos a comer. Después esperaba poder estar un rato a solas con mi novia. Una vez terminamos, a mi hermana le vino la inspiración divina. Mione estaba sentada encima mío en un lado del sofá, y en el otro lado Theo y Luna en la misma postura. Mi hermana estaba entre las piernas de Blaise en el suelo rodeados de cojines. Literalmente pegó un salto.

-Tengo una idea- exclamó cual descubrimiento científico.

Mione me miró con terror, mientras que Luna gemía débilmente.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunté escéptico, mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de mi novia.

-Mione, Luna... ¿les importaría volver antes a Londres... para pasar el fin de año los seis solos?- preguntó con misterio.

Los cinco giramos nuestras cabezas, de repente muy interesados por la situación... por una vez, sería interesante escuchar a la pequeña duende.

**Hola hola! Como lo prometí aquí esta el nuevo cap :D por fin Theo y Luna son novios! 3 y nuestros lindos tortolitos tuvieron su primera semana lejos, que pasara en navidades y que se traerá en mente Pansy para año nuevo :D. De verdad no tengo como agradecer sus favoritos, alertas comentarios de verdad de corazón se los agradezco y ahora este cap quiero dedicarlo a tres personitas muy importantes para mí que han estado ahí desde el principio y de hecho desde la historia anterior y ellas son Mione Malfoy 20, Salesia y malfoy19dani mil gracias :D las quiero! **


	12. Norfolk Park

_**¡Hola! Como aviso hoy subí dos caps para que no se vayan a confundir :D **_

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 11: Norfolk Park_

**Hermione POV**

Llevaba tres meses viviendo mi particular sueño. Draco y yo seguíamos juntos en prácticamente todas las clases; a nadie le extrañó que nos sentáramos juntos, dado que éramos los mismos compañeros del curso anterior. Las cosas entre nosotros iban muy bien... aunque cuándo se ausentaba por actos y viajes le echaba mucho de menos. Siempre que podía, el venía a mi apartamento, muy discretamente, después de las clases, o yo iba a palacio. Los fines de semana los solía pasar allí; en ese inmenso caserón podíamos ser libres y pasear de la mano o abrazados libremente, sin miradas indiscretas... incluso teníamos un rincón secreto en los jardines.

Cada vez que se iba me llamaba todos los días, aunque sólo fuera un segundo. Me contaba cómo le iba en cada viaje que hacía... y siempre me relataba sus impresiones, tanto de los actos a los que asistía cómo de los viajes. Le escuchaba atentamente, poniendo atención, y por qué no decirlo, intentado aprender el oficio. Me explicaba todo con mucho cariño y paciencia, incluso a veces me pedía consejo.

Llevaba en Idaho unos cuántos días, pasando las vacaciones de Navidad. Hacía más de dos semanas que no le veía... y no podía más, lo añoraba muchísimo. Las clases no empezaban hasta el 4 de enero, pero yo volvía mañana, día 30; la razón, íbamos a pasar la Nochevieja con nuestros amigos. Blaise tenía en Nottingham, a una hora y media de Londres, la mansión familiar, Norfolk Park, heredada de sus padres. Era la típica mansión inglesa que describen en sus libros Emily Brönte o Jane Austen, que no tiene nada que envidiar a los palacios... y en dónde las medidas de seguridad eran extremas.

Me moría por verle, y de avanzar algo en nuestra relación. Ninguno tenía experiencia previa... pero últimamente, cada vez que los besos y las caricias se hacían más íntimas, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de mi bajo vientre... y notaba que el pequeño principito se hacía más grande. Era la última noche con mi familia, antes de volver a verles hasta las vacaciones de Pascua; ellos irían a Londres, ya que Cissy habló personalmente con Stella para invitarles esa semana a Windsor. En mi cara se formó una sonrisa, recordando el día que le dije a mi padre que tenía novio.

_Flashback_

_Días después de que pasara el día de Navidad, decidí que era hora de hablar con mi padre y Stella y explicarles la situación. Había hablado con Draco un rato antes, y ya me notaba nerviosa por tener que tener esa charla con ellos. Me dio ánimos y me recordó llamarle nada más habérselo dicho._

_Después de preparar la cena con Stella en la cocina, nos sentamos a cenar los tres._

_Me aclaré la garganta, para empezar a hablar._

_-Verán... tengo algo que decirles- empecé. Ambos me miraron, esperando a que hablara... pero Stella se adelantó._

_-No me digas más... has conocido a un chico- dijo expectante. Asentí con una sonrisa, mientras mi padre me miraba fijamente._

_-Bien, cuéntanos... deduzco que es inglés- siguió elucubrando Stella, totalmente ansiosa y emocionada._

_-Se llama Draco, y tiene veintiún años... es mi compañero de clases- expliqué pausadamente, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo las caras de mi padre, que seguía sumido en silencio._

_-¿Ha repetido algún curso?- preguntó Stella extrañada._

_-No...verán... es un poco complicado- tomé aire, lo necesitaba – después de terminar el bachillerato hizo dos años de formación militar- expliqué con cautela._

_-¿Formación militar?- repitió mi padre, con la sorpresa en su cara._

_-Ajá...- dije simplemente._

_-¿Por qué?, ¿iba para soldado?- inquirió Stella. _

_-No... es una tradición y a la vez obligación en su familia- me estaba liando yo sola, y no sabía cómo iba a terminar esto. _

_-¿Es de familia acomodada?; lo digo por lo de la tradición militar- preguntó Stella._

_-Ehmmm... pues sí, es una familia acomodada- respondí._

_Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras yo jugueteaba con la comida. Decidí soltarlo de golpe, sino no iba a atreverme._

_-Es un príncipe- dije muy muy bajito... pero Stella me oyó._

_-¿Un príncipe?, ¿cómo que un príncipe?- preguntó extrañada._

_-¿Hay muchos príncipes en Inglaterra?- saltó mi padre con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_-Mione...- empezó a decir Stella, que se olía el pastel._

_-Es el hijo de los reyes... y el heredero- respondí escuetamente._

_Mi padre se atragantó con la hoja de lechuga, mientras Stella le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Una vez se le pasó el mal trago, Stella se dirigió a mí._

_-Mione... ¿nos estás diciendo lo qué creo que estás diciendo?- interrogó estupefacta._

_-Ehhh...si-._

_Ambos se miraron, sin saber qué decir. Mi padre me miraba fijamente, mientras que Stella cavilaba para si misma. Al cabo de unos minutos de tenso silencio, al fin hablé._

_-Sé que puede parecer extraño... pero es un chico normal y corriente, bueno y cariñoso. Llevamos juntos tres meses, y conozco a su familia; me han acogido muy bien. Luna es la novia de su guardaespaldas- les empecé a relatar. _

_Me escuchaban atentamente, hasta que mi padre habló._

_-¿Estás diciendo que los padres de tu novio son los mismísimos reyes de Inglaterra?- preguntó dejando caer el tenedor al plato._

_Asentí con la cabeza, mientras empezaban a temblarme las piernas... en ese momento sólo quería esconderme debajo de la tarima de madera del suelo. Decidí seguir contándoles._

_-Estuve todo el primer año convenciéndome de qué era imposible nuestra relación; pero no podía negarlo más, y al volver a Inglaterra ambos nos confesamos- sonreí recordando la noche en que se me declaró, y seguí -incluso le dije que yo no era buena para él y que debía encontrar a alguien más apropiado... pero le quiero, y él me quiere, se los prometo- les aseguré._

_Guardaron silencio, hasta que Stella tomó la palabra._

_-Es decir... que si sigues con él en el futuro... serás la reina de Inglaterra- exclamó._

_-Más o menos- añadí._

_Ellos se miraron. Mi padre, al de unos minutos, se recuperó del shock._

_-Mione, ¿sabes dónde te has metido?- preguntó serio._

_-Claro que lo sé papá; nadie sabe nuestra relación, excepto sus padres, su hermana y su cuñado, y Luna y Theo, y la gente de confianza que trabaja en palacio... es por los periodistas- les aclaré._

_-¿Y eso hasta cuándo será?- volvió a preguntar._

_-La Casa Real sólo anuncia compromisos matrimoniales; no comenta los temas privados. Ellos me ayudan mucho, me van enseñando el protocolo, y sobre temas diplomáticos no necesito ayuda- les seguí explicando._

_-No sé Mione... ¿y si no sale bien?; saldrías muy malherida... empezó a decir mi padre, pero lo corté. _

_-Sé a lo qué me enfrento; incluso el mismo me dijo que no podía pedirme ese sacrificio... pero yo acepté; nos vemos a escondidas, por lo que os he explicado de la prensa; tenía que darle una oportunidad papá. Quiero que confíes en mí, en nosotros... por favor- le rogué._

_Pareció meditarlo unos instantes, hasta que por fin habló._

_-Está bien hija, yo... sólo quiero que seas feliz, y se nota a la legua que estás enamorada; nunca te había visto así- concluyó._

_-Gracias papá, de verdad... sólo un pequeño detalle- tomé aire -no puede enterarse nadie, al menos por un tiempo; cuánta menos gente lo sepa, peor lo tendrán los periodistas si se enteran- les expliqué._

_-Lo comprendemos Mione... cuéntanos algo sobre él- me pidió Stella con una sonrisa._

_Les relaté su infancia, sus gustos y los viajes y actos institucionales que preside la familia real. Les hablé de Lucius y Cissy, explicándoles que Cissy tampoco tenía sangre real, y lo buenos que eran conmigo. Ellos me escuchaban atentamente, haciendo diferentes preguntas y asombrándose cada dos por tres. Bajé mi portátil y les enseñé diversas fotos, de él y de su familia, y de dónde vivía. A mi padre se le iluminaron los ojos cuándo le dije que Lucius era un apasionado de la caza y pesca._

_-¿Podremos conocerle?- me preguntó Stella._

_-Claro, además tenemos planes de venir aquí en verano... si les parece bien; vendría de incógnito, por supuesto- aclaré sobre todo a mi padre, que ya se imaginaba la casa rodeada de guardaespaldas. _

_-Me parece estupendo Mione- apuntó Stella– y nos encanta verte tan feliz- terminó de decirme. _

_Al dar por finalizada la conversación llamé a Draco, que respiró tranquilo, al igual que yo. Él estaba muy preocupado por la reacción de mis padres; aunque había ocho horas de diferencia, el contestó mi llamada ansioso y preocupado. Le tranquilicé, diciendo que le caería muy bien a mi padre, el tema le traía de cabeza._

_Fin flashback_

La reacción de ellos me sorprendió... y entendía la preocupación de mi padre si Draco y yo rompíamos en un futuro... pero eso no se podía saber; mi madre decía que era mejor no saber lo que la vida nos depara, y que era mejor dejar que las cosas vivieran por si solas.

Me despedí de ellos en el aeropuerto de Idaho, prometiéndoles que estaría bien y que les iría informando de las cosas. Ginny también me pregunto durante esos días cómo iba el tema, pero decidí no decirle nada; me dolió hacerlo, era una de mis mejores amigas, pero de momento era mejor así.

Después del largo vuelo, por afín aterricé en Londres; eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Nada más pasar el control, distinguí a Luna saludándome con la mano y a Theo a su lado.

La abracé fuertemente, al igual que a Theo,

-Pensaba que llegabas más tarde que yo- le dije una vez nos dirigíamos al coche.

_-_Al final pude tomar el vuelo anterior; he llegado hace apenas una hora- me explicaba cogida de mi brazo, mientras Theo empujaba el carrito con el equipaje de ambas.

-¿Ya están todos allí?- le pregunté a Theo, volviéndome hacia él.

-Sip; desde esta mañana. Les va a encantar el sitio... además es una fortaleza- me explicó mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

El viaje hasta Nottingham se me hizo larguísimo. Luna me daba conversación para tratar de relajarme, adivinando los nervios que tenía por verle otra vez.

Después de atravesar el pueblo, a las afueras llegamos a una verja gris. Theo la abrió mediante un pequeño control remoto; todavía andamos unos tres kilómetros por un camino estrecho, hasta que unos enormes arbustos prácticamente escondían la fachada de la casa. Era un edificio de dos plantas, de color marrón oscuro. Enfrente de la puerta principal una pequeña fuente servía de rotonda para acceder a la puerta principal, franqueada por tres enormes columnas. Antes de que Theo detuviera del todo el coche, le pregunté.

-¿Estaremos los seis solos?-.

-En principio sí; sólo la señora Brown, el ama de llaves, sabe quiénes hemos venido- me tensé un poco, pero Theo se encargó de aclararme el resto –Blaise ha dado días libres al personal que trabaja aquí; y por la señora Brown no te preocupes, no se va a quedar y es de total confianza, lleva en la casa desde antes de que Blaise naciera-.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras paraba el coche. Pansy y Blaise nos esperaban en el umbral... junto a él.

Mi corazón latió desbordado mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos, enroscando las piernas en torno a su cadera mientras él me abrazaba fuertemente. Escondí la cara en su cuello, aspirando de nuevo su peculiar y característico aroma.

-Hola cariño- me saludó al cabo de unos minutos. Levantando la cabeza, pegué mi frente a la suya.

-Hola... te he extrañado- balbuceé bajito, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su cercanía.

-y yo a ti- contestó, mientras nuestras bocas se acercaban peligrosamente. Éstas se unieron en un beso ansioso; mis dedos se entrelazaron en su pelo y una de sus manos recorrió mi columna, provocándome un escalofrío. Nuestros labios apenas se separaban unos segundos para después volver a retomar su tarea, parecía que nuestros besos no tenían fin. Una vez terminamos el beso y me dejó en el suelo, nos giramos con una sonrisa hacia el resto.

-¡Mione... bienvenida cuñadita!- me dijo Pansy, que me atrapó en un gran abrazo.

-Te he echado de menos terremoto- le dije en broma.

-Y yo a ti... bueno a ustedes... soportar a estos dos sola- me explicó señalando a nuestros novios -ha sido inaguantable- me confesó rodando los ojos. Luna rió por el comentario, mientras Draco siseó entre dientes.

-También te quiero hermanita-.

Saludé a Blaise con un pequeño abrazo, mientras me daba la bienvenida a su casa. Pansy enseguida se dispuso a mandar.

-Bien, subiremos a los dormitorios; después Blaise y yo les mostraremos un poco todo ésto- dijo señalando a su alrededor.

-A sus órdenes pequeña duende- masculló Luna realizando el típico saludo militar. No pude hacer otra cosa que echarme a reír, mientras subíamos la gran escalera de madera, cubierta por una moqueta de color verde oscuro. Por las paredes había cientos de cuadros, y las lámparas que colgaban del techo no tenían nada que envidiar a las de la casa de Draco y Pansy.

Mi novio me rodeó los hombros mientras subíamos hacia los dormitorios.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo por Forks?- me preguntó.

-Bueno... poco más de lo qué te contado estos días; todo bien- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú padre y Stella?- reprimí una pequeña carcajada; nunca había visto a Draco tan preocupado. El asunto de su suegro le traía de los nervios.

-Todo bien, tranquilo pequeño- apreté su mano, que descansaba en mi hombro, cariñosamente, en señal de ánimo –si vieras la cara de Stella cuándo le pasé el teléfono para que hablara con tu madre... decía que le parecía imposible que estuviera hablando al teléfono con la mismísima reina- recordé entre risas, a las que el se sumó.

La voz de Pansy nos distrajo al llegar al pasillo en el que encontraban las habitaciones.

-Bien; hay seis habitaciones, aparte de la principal. Esa es para Blaise y para mí. Pueden elegir la que quieran- nos dijo mirándonos a los cuatro.

-En la otra punta que ellos- dijo Draco, mirando a Theo con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Para no tener que soportar el vaivén del cabecero...- empecé a insinuar, mientras que Theo me lanzaba una mirada furibunda

Theo iba a protestar, pero Luna le silenció con un beso, diciéndole.

-Mejor, tendremos todos más intimidad- replicó devolviéndome la jugada. Rodé los ojos, mientras cogía a Draco y le arrastré hasta la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Al abrirla, una estancia luminosa y grande apareció ante nosotros. La enorme cama, con un cabezal inmenso de madera y cubierta con una colcha en tonos azules, presidía la estancia. Las paredes estaban forradas con un papel a rayas azul y blanco, acorde con la ropa de cama y el tapizado de las sillas. Una puerta al lado del armario daba a un cuarto de baño completamente equipado. Me asomé a la ventana, que tenía una vista preciosa de los jardines, y al fondo, los árboles desnudos y las colinas de la campiña inglesa. Me quedé absorta contemplándolo, hasta que Draco me rodeó con sus brazos, dándome un suave beso en la sien.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó.

-Es precioso; la casa es muy bonita, y por fin estaremos unos días seguidos sin separarnos- suspiré aliviada. El rió suavemente, mientras me volvía a besar.

-Entonces me has echado de menos de verdad, ¿eh?- me dijo en broma, me giré lentamente, para encararle, aunque él tuvo que bajar su cabeza para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-Siempre te echo de menos, desde que te vas a tu casa por la noche y te veo hasta el día siguiente en clase- le respondí suavemente. Su reacción no fue otra que besarme, pero era un beso distinto a todos los que nos habíamos dado... era como un anuncio de lo que pasaría esos días.

Un golpe en la puerta nos hizo separar nuestros labios; Pansy nos miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Draco, hay que subir el equipaje- mi novio asintió, dándome un besito en la nariz y saliendo de la habitación.

Pansy se acercó hasta dónde yo estaba.

-¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Es precioso- le respondí admirada.

-Blaise y yo viviremos aquí cuándo nos casemos- me contó, y me sorprendí.

-Pensaba que vivirían en Londres, en palacio- le dije a modo de pregunta.

-El quiere volver, lleva muchos años fuera; no está muy lejos de Londres, podremos asistir a los compromisos, y ambos podremos trabajar desde aquí- me explicó.

Asentí con la cabeza, y Pansy cambió totalmente de tema.

-Bien Mione... espero que mi hermano esté siendo un buen novio- me lanzó la indirecta.

-Claro que lo es, no tengo queja alguna... pero estoy un poco nerviosa... por dar ese paso- le confesé, roja de vergüenza.

-Mione, esas cosas surgen, no hay que planearlas... pero voy a darte un consejo, aprovechen estos días de intimidad. Sé que en casa duermen juntos muchas veces -al decir esto último, mi cara ardió -¿creías que no me había dado cuenta?; sé que es complicado tener intimidad allí, con todo el servicio rondando el palacio- me explicó pícara.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?- me atreví a preguntarle.

-Bueno, quitando las molestias típicas de la primera vez...fue maravilloso- sonrió al recordarlo -y verás cómo para ti lo será también, para ambos... sabes que Draco nunca ha tenido novia- me contó, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero... ya sabes cómo es Draco, tendrás que darle alguna pista para que se lance- dijo divertida, mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de que Draco subiera el equipaje de ambos a la habitación, me dispuse a ordenarlo. Me quedé sorprendida, doblaba las camisas mejor que Stella, y era mucho decir.

Le miraba divertida, mientras él decía con falso tono de indignación.

-Sé valerme algo por mí mismo, ¿sabes señorita?- apuntó.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, besándole profundamente. Lentamente le fui empujando hasta que se tumbó en la cama... y yo le seguí, colocándome encima suyo. Una de mis manos bajó hasta el borde de su camiseta, y se metió por allí. Sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, acaricié la piel de su estómago; pude notar cómo los músculos de su abdomen se contraían.

Al sentir ese contacto, reprimió un gemido, y una de sus manos copió a la mía; un escalofrío me recorrió entera cuándo sentí su mano posarse en uno de mis costados, acariciado toda esa zona de abajo hacia arriba. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran interrumpido unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Les falta mucho?- preguntó Theo desde el otro lado.

-No, enseguida bajamos- suspiró Draco, que seguía con su mano en mi costado. Escondí mi cara en su cuello, haciendo un puchero.

**Draco Pov **

La reacción de Mione me sorprendió gratamente. Me moría por estar con ella, pero no sabía si ella estaba preparada. Mis sospechas de que sí lo estaba se confirmaron en el momento en el que ella, en un tímido y a la vez sexual gesto, metió la mano por debajo de mi camiseta. Ese pequeño contacto provocó que esa extraña electricidad que surgía cada vez que nos tocábamos se hiciera aún más intensa, y que cierta zona creciera y se endureciera de manera considerable.

Estaba a punto de girarla para que quedara debajo mío... pero como siempre, en el momento más oportuno, Theo nos interrumpió tocando la puerta. Le respondí que bajábamos ahora, y pude sentir en mi cuello el dulce puchero que Mione hizo.

Le giré la cara con una de mis manos.

-Parece que no podemos estar solos unos minutos- le dije divertido. Ella puso ojitos de pena; reí suavemente, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Pero los habrá, te lo prometo- susurré. Ella asintió, mientras ambos nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos al encuentro de los chicos. Blaise iba explicando la historia de la casa a Luna y Mione, ya que nosotros ya la conocíamos. Mi novia observaba todo con curiosidad, ella y Luna estaban encantadas, inspeccionando cada rincón. Hubo un momento en que me quedé un poco más atrás, pensando en el episodio de hace unos minutos.

-¿En qué piensas?- me giré para encontrarme cara a cara con Theo.

-En nada interesante- le repliqué, negando con la cabeza, a la vez que reanudamos la marcha, siguiendo al resto.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada antes- soltó con indiferencia y una sonrisa malévola.

Me puse más rojo que un tomate, mientras le miraba; éste, al ver mi expresión, afirmó para sí mismo.

-De modo que si no llego a entrar allí...- masculló en tono insinuante, mientras me miraba divertido.

Suspiré frustrado.

-Theo... bastante nervioso estoy ya, así que déjalo- le pedí escuetamente.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por ser la primera vez?; Draco yo estaba hecho un flan. A ver, dime, ¿la quieres no?- me empezó a interrogar. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?.

-La amo, tanto que hasta duele- susurré mirándola, mientras ella iba cogida del brazo de Luna. Theo me palmeó el hombro.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?; se quieren, eso no lo duda nadie... - se paró a meditar durante unos minutos, para después seguir -ya entiendo, no sabes cómo... digámoslo así, empezar- cuestionó serio.

-Theo... puede que sea virgen, pero algo sé del tema, es solo que no sé explicarlo- suspiré con cansancio.

-Eso se llaman nervios previos a la primera vez, ¿quieres un consejo?- me terminó por preguntar, a lo que yo asentí.

-Relájate y deja que surja, y créeme amigo, cuando llegue el momento, sabrás que hacer- me aconsejó dándome una palmadita en la espalda, para ir a reunirse con Luna.

Mione se acercó a mí sonriendo, mientras la rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y recorríamos la casa mientras tanto.

Una vez vimos los jardines, entramos para preparar la cena. Las chicas dijeron que cocinarían esos días, incluida la cena de fin de año. Después de cenar nos sentamos un poco a ver la tele; a eso de las once de la noche noté que a mi niña se le cerraban los ojitos, a consecuencia del viaje y del cambio de horario. Con cuidado la cogí en brazos, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, mientras pasaba las manos por mi cuello. Dirigí una mirada a Pansy, para que subiera conmigo y la pusiera el pijama. Después de depositarla en la cama fui al baño, a ponerme el pantalón del pijama. Al salir di las buenas noches a mi hermana, que ya salía de la habitación. Me metí a su lado y ella automáticamente se dio la vuelta, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, cómo solía hacer siempre.

-Buenas noches cariño- le dije bajito, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Draco... te quiero mucho- murmuró adormilada apretándose más contra mí.

Sonreí mientras la observaba en silencio, hasta que me uní a ella en su sueño.

**Nota en el siguiente cap :D **


	13. Simplemente amor

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 12: Simplemente amor_

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, estaba desorientada mirando hacia todos los lados, hasta que por fin me ubiqué. Estiré los músculos, con cuidado de no despertar a Draco, que seguía dormido como un bebé. Me volví a apoyar en la almohada, observándole con una sonrisa en mi cara. Todavía se me hacía difícil creer que estuviéramos juntos, y que él se hubiera fijado en mí, a veces me sentía tan inferior a su lado.

Mi estómago se quejó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me levanté con cuidado, y aún en pijama, bajé a la cocina. La casa estaba sumida en un completo silencio, por lo que supuse nadie estaba despierto. Preparé café y zumo de naranja, y me dispuse a elaborar las famosas tortitas que hacía mi madre. Estaba tan ensimismada con la sartén y la espátula, que no escuché llegar a Draco hasta que me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, mientras me giraba para encararle.

-Buenos días mi niña- me dijo mientras me cogía en brazos y me daba un beso.

-Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?- le pregunté pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mirándole con cariño.

-Mejor que nunca- contestó con una sonrisa satisfecha, sin bajarme aún de sus brazos. Le di un pequeño besito en la mejilla, mientras me decía con cariño.

-Pensaba que dormirías más, ayer estaba agotada-.

-Tenía hambre... iba a llamarte, pero me daba pena despertarte- le dije.

-Tú puedes despertarme cuando quieras- me respondió con otra sonrisa de lo más dulce.

-Ahhhhh, bueno saberlo- le dije riéndome.

-Además, me han dicho que mi novia cocina de maravilla...venía a ver si me invitabas a desayunar- me preguntó con otra sonrisa, esta vez un poco traviesa.

-Claro que sí... te enseñaré las maravillas de la cocina de Jane Granger- le respondí.

-Estaré encantado de probarlas... seguro que serán mejores que la comida inglesa, me vas a mal acostumbrar -me susurró sensualmente, me miró y siguió hablando -por cierto, estás preciosa hasta en pijama-.

Me moría de la vergüenza, no caí en que continuaba con mi viejo pijama puesto, y una especie de moño que me recogía el pelo.

-Estás en lo cierto en lo de la comida...en lo del pijama no sé qué decirte- le dije mientras me bajaba de sus brazos -anda, ayúdame- pero me cogió en brazos y me dio otro beso...lento, pero intenso...pero un ruido nos hizo separarnos.

Enfrente teníamos a Blasie y Pansy, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!- cantaron los dos a coro. Me puse más roja que un tomate, mientras que Draco me dejaba en el suelo, pero sin soltar su amarre de mi cintura. Estaban en pijama, al igual que nosotros.

-Hola chicos, ¿tienen hambre?- les pregunté intentando recuperar la compostura. Asintieron, mientras Draco vino a ayudarme, ellos ponían la mesa.

Estábamos a punto de sentarnos a desayunar, cuándo Luna apareció por allí.

-Que madrugadores estamos... y eso que estamos de vacaciones- dijo casi para si misma, después de darnos los buenos días.

Nos sentamos los cinco a la mesa, Draco se metió un trozo de tortita a la boca, y lo saboreó con paciencia.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté, el asintió enérgicamente, mientras se metía otro trozo. Estábamos los cinco en animada charla, cuándo apareció Theo en la cocina, en camiseta... y en calzoncillos.

-Buenos días familia- dijo mientras se estiraba. Luna le miraba con un cabreo impresionante, y nosotros cuatro intentábamos contener las risas.

-Theo, por el amor de dios, ¿no tienes pantalones?- le recriminó su novia, ligeramente enfadada.

-La costumbre- dijo él, encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros y encaminándose hacia ella para darle un beso, Luna negaba con la cabeza, suspirando en derrota.

Una vez terminamos de desayunar, y ellos dos se quedaron recogiendo la cocina, subimos a vestirnos. Mientras Draco se duchaba, arreglé y recogí un poco la habitación. Salió del baño con una simple toalla rodeando su cadera. Las gotitas de agua caían por su pecho, bien formado y musculado. Me mordí el labio, apartando la vista, mientras un hormigueo extraño me recorrió el cuerpo. En ese momento sonó su móvil.

-Hola papá- oí que decía. Decidí meterme a la ducha, quizá fuera algo importante y no quería molestarle. Salí al de diez minutos, con unos vaqueros y una sudadera azul, y zapatillas deportivas; él ya se había vestido, también de sport.

Me acerqué a él, que me miró tiernamente.

-¿Va todo bien?... ¿no tienes que irte a ningún sitio, verdad?- le pregunté asustada; para una vez que pasaríamos unos días juntos, sería un fastidio.

-No cariño, sólo querían saludarnos y ver cómo habían llegado Luna y tú; además, hasta finales de enero no tengo que viajar, y serán sólo dos días- me explicó mientras me abrazaba.

Adoraba sus abrazos, me sentía tan bien en ellos. Me quedé así en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía; pasaron unos pocos minutos, hasta que caí en la cuenta.

-No te he dado tu regalo de navidades- le dije, alzando mi cabeza de repente. El me miró extrañado.

-Pensaba que habías dicho que nada de regalos- exclamó divertido.

-Ya... pero lo vi y no pude evitar pensar en ti...- le dije mientras me dirigía a un cajón de mi armario. Volví al su lado, tendiéndole el paquete.

Lo cogió con una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a abrirlo. Miró la camiseta de su jugador favorito de la NBA con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sé que no es mucho, per...- no pude seguir explicándome porque me dio un gran beso.

-Gracias cariño, me encanta... ¿y qué es eso de que no es mucho?, para mi es más que eso- me regañó con dulzura. Le sonreí tímidamente, mientras él se probaba la camiseta.

-Te queda bien- respiré aliviada, no sabía si había acertado con la talla.

-Gracias, de verdad, me encanta- me volvió a agradecer rodeándome la cintura.

-Me alegro que te guste- respondí; Edward era un fanático del fútbol y del baloncesto. En Europa, y sobre todo en Inglaterra, el fútbol es uno de los deportes nacionales... pero el baloncesto no es muy popular. Siempre que había algún partido de la NBA se quedaba a verlo por los canales de deportes.

-Y ahora... te tengo que dar el tuyo- dijo resuelto y mirándome fijamente.

Iba a protestar... pero me interrumpió.

-¿Pensabas que no le iba a hacer un regalo a mi princesa?- me explicó arqueando una ceja, y haciéndome recordar la conversación que tuvimos cuándo me dio mi regalo de cumpleaños. Sonreí en señal de derrota, mientras me ofrecía una cajita pequeña. Unos pendientes, a juego con la pulsera que me regaló por mi cumpleaños, aparecieron. Eran muy sencillos, tan sólo las redondas piedras azules, no muy grandes; he de reconocer que me encantaban.

-Gracias Draco; son preciosos- le dije después de darle un beso; me los puse y me miré al espejo. Por éste, vi que Draco se acercaba y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Te quedan bien, y no son muy llamativos, podrás llevarlos a diario- me explicó. Asentí mirando las pequeñas piedras azules.

-Bien, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?, no hace mucho frío- me propuso.

Salimos a los jardines, y tomados de la mano, empecé a preguntarle.

-¿A dónde irás a finales de enero?- le interrogué curiosa.

-A Dublín; cada año se reúnen mi padre y la presidenta de Irlanda... y ya sabes qué Irlanda perteneció a Gran Bretaña hasta 1919- me explicó, a lo que yo asentí.

-En esas reuniones se hablan de acuerdos de exportaciones e importaciones, pactos para seguridad... normalmente mi padre va acompañado del ministro de economía y del de asuntos exteriores... y este año es la primera vez que voy yo- me explicó con una sonrisa.

-¿Se habla del problema del Ulster?- interrogué preocupada.

-Si... siempre sale a relucir; poco a poco se va progresando en el acuerdo de paz... lleva su tiempo de transición- me siguió explicando.

-¿Y aparte de reunirse... no van a hacer nada más esta vez?- interrogué.

-No, es una visita privada, se le puede llamar así; no hay cena oficial ni actos programados ni nada de eso- me aclaró.

Me miró mientras me decía con una sonrisa.

-Algún día tú vendrás conmigo- me animó. Sonreí, para mí eso aún estaba un poco lejano.

-Ojalá- murmuré bajito, mientras seguíamos nuestro paseo.

Continuamos con nuestra animada charla un rato más, hasta que Draco miró su reloj.

-Es la hora de comer cariño, tenemos que volver- me dijo rodeándome los hombros. Asentí con un suspiro. Al entrar en la casa nos encontramos con Blaise y Pansy, que venían de dar su paseo en otra dirección.

-¿Qué tal parejita?- nos saludó Blaise con una sonrisa.

-Bien... ¿Luna y Theo?- pregunté curiosa. Blaise se encogió de hombros, y Pansy contestó.

-Pues... no les hemos visto desde el desayuno- apuntó.

-Vete a saber lo que están haciendo- masculló Blaise entre dientes, mientras el resto reíamos.

Pansy y yo nos metimos en la cocina, decidimos que haríamos algo sencillo para comer, ya que teníamos pensado hacer comida abundante para la cena de Fin de año.

-Draco, ¿puedes alcanzarme esa olla?- le pregunté; los armarios era muy altos, casi no llegaba ni la primer estante. Mi novio se acercó, dándome lo que le había pedido, y un beso de propina.

-¿Algo más?- inquirió juguetón. Estuve tentada a contestarle, pero me mordí el labio, ya que no estábamos solos. Le di una palmada juguetona en el hombro, mientras que se iba a ayudar a Blaise.

Ayudada por Pansy empecé a hacer la ensalada; en eso estábamos, cuándo apareció Luna por la cocina. Mi cuñada sonrió malévola, mientras ella se acercaba a nosotras.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó con inocencia. Luna se puso colorada, mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Eso se llama recuperar el tiempo perdido- concluyó Pansy tan pancha. Me reí suavemente, mientras Luna, en un gesto infantil, le sacó la lengua.

Una vez que la pasta y la ensalada estuvieron preparadas, por fin nos sentamos a la mesa. Después de comer los chicos recogieron, y Blaise propuso ver una película. Las chicas queríamos ver una romántica, Draco y Blaise querían una de intriga y Theo quería acción. Después de mucho discutir, y sobre todo por no oír protestar a los chicos, decidimos ver "Asesinato en el Orient Express".

Me acomodé en el sofá, con las piernas encima del regazo de Draco. Al final todos terminamos enganchados a la película, menos Theo, que se pasó un buen rato haciendo comentarios y quejándose. No se calló hasta que Luna le dio una colleja y Blaise casi le lanza uno de los cojines.

Nada más aparecer los créditos, se levantó estirándose.

-¿Ven?, les dije que la asesina era la chica con cara de buena... si es que no me hacen caso- refunfuñó.

-Gracias por aguarnos el final- le respondió mi novio, rodando los ojos.

Seguimos conversando un buen rato, hasta que Pansy miró el reloj, levantándose del susto.

-¡Dios... son las seis y media de la tarde!- tenemos que empezar a preparar la cena, y después arreglarnos- ya estaba frenética, pensé para mis adentros.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, con los chicos detrás de nosotros. Pansy se giró hacia ellos.

-No, vosotros fuera- les ordenó Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, los chicos huyeron despavoridos, sin decir ni pío. Oímos que encendían la consola de los videojuegos.

-Bien, tu mandas Bella... eres la que mejor cocina de las tres- me dijo Luna.

Suspiré, nunca había hecho cena para tanta gente.

-Bien, Pansy prepara todo para hacer la tarta de queso y frambuesa; Luna, prepara el pudding de castañas- ordené mientras yo me dirigía a preparar el aliño que se hornearía con la carne.

Estuvimos un buen rato entretenidas en la cocina, hasta que Blaise entró.

-¿Cómo van por aquí?- preguntó.

-Bien, ya está casi todo preparado, sólo falta que se haga en el horno- le expliqué mientras me pasaba la mano por la frente, estaba sudando a mares.

-¿Quieren que pongamos la mesa?- le preguntó a Pansy. Ésta asintió, mientras se sentaba a beber agua en una silla.

-Buffff... ha sido agotador- masculló entre dientes.

-Espero que les guste- dijo Luna.

-Bien, hora de arreglarse, son casi las ocho- dijo la pequeña duende.

Una vez en mi habitación, me duche, olía a ajo y perejil que apestaba. Con cuidado saqué el vestido para la cena. Era azul oscuro, palabra de honor. Debajo del pecho tenía una cinta de raso negro, que se ataba a un costado formando un gracioso lazo, y me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla. Estaba mirándolo, cuándo Pansy entró como un huracán en mi habitación.

-Me gusta mucho el vestido- dijo admirándolo, para después hablarme -vengo a maquillarte un poco- hice una pequeña mueca -te prometo que apenas se notará- aclaró divertida. No solía maquillarme mucho, salvo en contadas ocasiones.

Y estaba en lo cierto, hizo un trabajo estupendo. Mis ojos se veían más grandes y expresivos gracias a la sombra y al rímel que me aplicó. La base de maquillaje iba a tono con mi piel, y no me dio colorete, ya que según ella, no lo necesitaba.

Me aconsejó que me hiciera un moño bajo, para resaltar el escote del vestido. Una vez me vi con el conjunto entero, sonreí satisfecha, no estaba nada mal.

Al salir del baño casi me da un colapso. Draco estaba esperándome; llevaba una camisa negra, con unos vaqueros negros también, la llevaba por fuera, y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Estaba muy guapo. Se quedó observándome unos momentos, mientras se acercaba a mí y me cogía una mano, dándome una vuelta.

-Estas preciosa cariño- dijo dándome un suave beso. Me reí, mientras me ponía unas bailarinas negras, ya que no salíamos por ahí, preferí llevar algo cómodo en los pies.

-Eres poco objetivo- contraataqué divertida, mientras me acercaba a el y le pasaba mis brazos por su cuello -y tú estás muy guapo- le susurré.

El rodó los ojos, mientras me apretaba en torno a su cuerpo.

-Tú tampoco eres muy objetiva, que digamos- repuso con una mueca burlona. Sonreí, mientras me ponía de puntillas para besarle. Atrapó mis labios en un beso que cada vez se volvió más desenfrenado. Sus manos paseaban por mi espalda, atrayéndome más hacia él.

Mis jadeos hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación, y Draco se fue separando de mi poco a poco. Pegó su frente a la mía, intentando también tomar aire.

-Mione... tenemos que bajar a cenar- asentí suspirando, mientras íbamos al encuentro de nuestros amigos. Los chicos estaban muy elegantes. Luna llevaba un ceñidísimo vestido rojo hasta los pies, que acentuaban sus curvas al límite, y Pansy un gracioso vestido lila de tirantes, corto al igual que el mío.

Saqué la carne del horno, y la llevé a la mesa, con cuidado de no mancharme el vestido. Cenamos animadamente; los chicos nos felicitaron por la cena.

-Estaba todo delicioso cariño- me dijo Draco entrando a la cocina, cargado de platos. Decidimos recoger la mesa antes de enchufar la tele para ver las campanadas. A eso de las once y media, nos sentamos en el salón. El Big Ben apareció en pantalla. Las zonas colindantes estaban llenas de gente.

Por fin el momento llegó, cerré los ojos por un momento, pensando en todo lo que me había sucedido aquel año.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Sonreí mirando a mis amigos; a la pequeña duende y a Pansy, tan distintos pero a la vez perfectos el uno para el otro.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Luna, mi compañera del alma... Theo, tan loco y a la vez cariñoso, cómo un oso de peluche gigante. Ginny y Harry... la echaba tanto de menos.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Sonreí pensando en mi padre, en Stella... en Cissy y Lucius, que también los consideraba mis padres... en mi madre, en cómo me gustaría que estuviese aquí conmigo, compartiendo todo lo que me estaba pasando.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Abrí los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta en que Draco me estaba mirando, con una mirada de amor que hacía que sus ojos dorados brillase aún más, si era posible. Se acercó lentamente a mí.

-Feliz Año nuevo mi niña-.

-Feliz Año nuevo- respondí mientras nos besábamos suavemente.

Después de felicitarnos todos, y de brindar, dejamos puesta la televisión, ya que daban un programa de música, con videoclips de diferentes canciones.

Un poco animada por el champán, bailé como nunca había bailado. Bailé con las chicas, con Blaise, con Theo... y con mi novio.

Al de un rato, pude advertir cómo Luna y Theo empezaban a dar rienda suelta su pasión, y se perdieron en algún lugar de la casa.

Una canción que conocía muy bien y que me encantaba, "Lie to me", de Bon Jovi, empezó a sonar.

Draco se aceró a mí, lentamente, y cogiéndome de la cintura, suavemente, empezamos a bailar, yo pasé sus manos por su cuello y me abracé a él, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

No sé el tiempo que pasamos callados, disfrutando de la canción; no nos dimos cuenta de cuándo terminó; sólo escuchábamos el bombeo desenfrenado de nuestros corazones. De pronto una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas mi vida?-preguntó muy bajito, mientras me besaba el pelo.

-En todo lo que ha pasado estos meses- le susurré.

-¿Todavía no te lo crees?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Aún lo estoy asimilando- le dije con otra.

-Ahhhh, eso está bien...-dijo medio riéndose.

-Gracias-le dije, parando y mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-me cuestionó.

-Por hacerme tan feliz, por haberme creer que todo es posible- le respondí emocionada.

-Gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida... y por existir-me dijo abrazándome más.

No supe qué responder a eso... me tiré a su cuello...no podía más, le deseaba tanto...y supe que había llegado el momento.

Me devolvió el beso apasionadamente, acariciándome la espalda con una mano y con la otra sujetando mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia él.

Cuándo tuvimos que separarnos, por la falta de oxígeno, pegó su frente a la mía, y mirándome con una mezcla de amor y deseo, me susurró -Mione, ¿estás segura?-.

-Si...ya no puedo esperar más...y tú tampoco- le dije.

-Mione, yo te deseo hace mucho tiempo...pero te dije que esperaría lo que hiciera falta, eres lo primero para mi, quiero que estés segura y cómoda, quiero que sea especial- me dijo apartándose un poco de mí y cogiéndome las manos.

-Todos los momentos que paso a tu lado son especiales para mí...y quiero demostrarte mi amor...-empecé a decirle, pero me cortó porque volvió a besarme, fue un beso largo e intenso, preludio de lo que iba a suceder esa noche...

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo con paso lento hacia nuestra habitación. No hacía falta decir nada...sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. Una vez de cerrar la puerta con el seguro, se acercó a mi lentamente.

Tomándome de nuevo por la cintura me volvió a besar, mientras mis manos paseaban por su espalda, en una caricia infinita.

Me sobresalté cuando una de sus manos viajó por mi clavícula, lo notó, ya que paró al momento.

-Mione...no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras...el en momento que digas pararé...-me dijo preocupado.

Pero él no se había dado cuenta que mi sobresalto se debía al escalofrío que provocaba su mano en mi piel.

-Shhhh... calla- le dije mientras nuestras bocas se volvían a juntar... y nuestras lenguas se mezclaban apasionadamente.

**Draco Pov **

Me costaba respirar...pero no quería parar...llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo, imaginando su cuerpo junto al mío...quería hacerla mía para siempre.

Lentamente empecé a acariciar la piel que dejaba libre su vestido...su piel era suave y tersa...noté cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina por mi contacto, empezaba a respirar más fuerte de lo normal.

Ella también empezó a explorar mi piel, dejando mi espalda e introduciendo su mano, tímidamente al principio, por debajo de mi camisa, para acariciar mi cintura e ir subiendo poco a poco por todo mi cuerpo, aprendiéndose cada pliegue. Volvió a bajar, desabrochándola por el camino, y le ayudé para quitarla y arrojarla hacia algún rincón de aquella habitación.

Se quedó contemplando mi pecho desnudo, mientras una sonrisa tímida aparecía en mis labios.

De repente empezó a darme pequeños besos desde la clavícula hasta la mitad de mi pecho, empecé a jadear...sus labios, suaves y ardientes, dejaban una sensación increíble en mi cuerpo. Mis manos se fueron hacia la cremallera de su vestido, bajándola lentamente para poder quitarlo; ella sólo abrió un poco los brazos, hasta que el vestido cayó al suelo. Me quedé contemplando la perfección de su cuerpo; su suave y clara piel era perfecta, sin un sólo defecto, la acaricié la cintura, para después ir subiendo por su liso estómago, y terminar dónde empezaban sus pechos, a cada paso de mi dedo la piel se le erizaba. La besé en el cuello, y de ahí fui bajando, mientras mi dedo seguía la forma de sus clavículas, del antebrazo, del codo, del brazo... Su respiración ya no era tal, ahora eran pequeños jadeos, las yemas de sus dedos seguían dibujando las formas de mi espalda. Su boca buscó la mía, y no la hice esperar, nuestros labios chocaron, ardientes de deseo, mientras oí cómo en su garganta se ahogaba un gemido.

Sin dejar de besarla, la cogí en brazos y la deposité en la cama, con el mayor cuidado que pude, mientras me tumbaba a su lado y la cogía por la cintura, profundizando así ese largo beso. Mis manos empezaban a recorrer su espalda, mientras ella se entretenía en mi cuello, regalándome pequeños pero excitantes besos. La volteé, quedando encima de ella, buscando de nuevo sus labios, mientras ella iba hacia los botones de mi pantalón. Me separé y me los quité, quedándonos en ropa interior y mirando nuestros cuerpos con expectación y deseo.

Llevaba un sujetador y unos culotes de color azul, que contrastaban de maravilla con su no muy morena piel. Sus pechos, redondos y perfectos, me llamaban a gritos, así que lentamente llevé mis manos a su espalda para quitarle la prenda. Cuándo arrojé el sujetador fuera de mi vista, su primera reacción fue taparse los pechos con los brazos y desviar la mirada de mi cara... pero poniéndole suavemente las manos por encima de su cabeza, le susurré tiernamente al oído.

-No Mione, estás conmigo, no sientas vergüenza alguna...- le dije para que se tranquilizara.

Ella no habló, sólo de abrazó más a mí, arqueando su espalda, de modo que su cuerpo se junto totalmente con el mío, lo cual hizo que mis nervios explotaran.

-Eres preciosa...-le dije al oído, mientras una de mis manos empezaba a descender por su hombro, para acabar en uno de sus pechos, el cual acaricié y besé con ternura, mientras ella me agarraba de los hombros y empezaba a gemir descontroladamente. Pasé la mano al otro pecho, mientras en el otro se quedaba mi lengua jugueteando con su pezón, el cual se ponía duro, y dándole pequeños mordisquitos en él; arqueaba su cuerpo mientras sus manos agarraban mi pelo y de su boca salían puros gemidos de placer.

-Dra...Dra...Draco- decía, con la voz entrecortada.

Oír aquello me excitó muchísimo, pero de pronto nuestras manos chocaron, intentando arrancar la única prenda del otro que nos quedaba a cada uno.

**Hermione POV**

No podía más, respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba mareada por todas las emociones que estaba viviendo; de mi garganta salían unos gemidos que nunca pensé que diría. Sus caricias sobre mis pechos fueron excitantes y placenteras, pero a la vez tan dulces...me trataba cómo si me fuera a romper, con un cariño y una devoción absoluta. Sin pensármelo agarré sus boxers negros, mientras él hacía lo mismo con mis braguitas, haciéndolos desaparecer y maravillándome de aquella visión de su cuerpo; era absolutamente perfecto y proporcionado.

Le conseguí dar la vuelta, para sentarme encima de él; nuestros sexos se rozaron, libres ya de ropa, y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, mientras él, en un angustioso jadeo provocado por lo mismo, volvió a buscar mis labios lo que hizo que se incorporara y me abrazara y besara con fuerza; mientras su boca dejaba mis labios, para entretenerse en mi cuello, mis manos pasaban desde su nuca a su espalda.

Sus manos empezaron un paseo a lo largo de mis costillas, mientras mi boca pasó a su oreja, para seguir hacia el cuello, recorriéndolo y besándolo, lo que provocó que empezara a decir ni nombre entre susurros de pasión.

-Mione...Mione...te quiero tanto...-me dijo con la boca pegada a mi oreja.

-Y yo cariño...- no pude seguir, porque sus labios acallaron mis palabras, mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo.

Ahora quería demostrárselo, así que le empujé suavemente hacia atrás, haciendo que se tumbara.

Mis manos y mis labios empezaron a proporcionarle las mejores caricias que podía darle, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero parecía disfrutar. Bajé por sus perfectos pectorales, parando en sus pezones y besándolos con suavidad, a la vez que mi lengua jugaba con ellos, seguí bajando hasta toparme con su abdomen, duro como una piedra, mientras él decía mi nombre una y otra vez.

Acaricié sus caderas, hasta que llegué a su miembro, completamente excitado. Dudé al principio, pero acabé tomándolo entre mis manos para intentar que disfrutara aún más. Su cara fue de sorpresa al principio, pero al final terminó agarrando las sábanas con tanta fuerza que parecía que las iba hacer pedazos. De repente me subió hacia él, y dándome la vuelta, empezó a jugar con sus dedos en mi sexo, acariciándolo despacio; cerré los ojos, el corazón me iba a estallar, jamás había pensado que se podía sentir tanto placer. Noté que un pequeño estremecimiento se hacía dueño de mi cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con una mirada llena de amor, y sin poder resistirme, volví a buscar sus labios.

Se colocó encima de mí y juntando nuestras frentes empezó a hablar.

-Mione...- susurró, pero le corté al segundo.

-Draco...no pares, hazlo-le dije yo, abrazándome más a él.

-¿Seguro...?- preguntó; le corté de nuevo, y vi que me miraba con preocupación.

-Por favor...-le supliqué jadeante.

Seguía dudando, pero conseguí decirle al oído.

-No hay otra persona con la quisiera hacer esto... te amo-.

Eso pareció convencerlo, ya que fue tanteando mi sexo con su miembro; emití un pequeño quejido, por la molestia; me miró con preocupación. Con un pequeño asentimiento por mi parte, me besó de una manera que debería estar prohibida, para entrar de una sola vez.

Pude contener el grito que quería salir de mi garganta, mientras cerraba los ojos. Se quedó quieto, mientras me daba tiernos besos por todo el rostro. Una vez pasó un poco la molestia, alcé las caderas y escondí mi cara en su cuello. Empezó a moverse muy despacito, pero en vez de aquella desagradable molestia empezaba a sentir un calor y una sensación dentro de mí, inexplicable... y maravillosa.

Empecé a pasear mi manos por su espalda, clavando un poco mis uñas, eso pareció excitarlo más aún, ya que cada vez se movía un poco más rápido. El roce de nuestros cuerpos, acompañados de promesas cargadas de amor y cariño, hicieron que mi boca buscase la suya, para devorarnos mutuamente. Hubo un momento que con sus ojos cerrados buscó mis manos, y entrelazándolas con las suyas, devoró mi cuello y mi boca, mientras empezábamos a llegar a un éxtasis total y absoluto.

Mi cuerpo sufrió una fuerte sacudida, mientras apreté más mis manos, cerradas en torno a las suyas, y mi cuerpo de volvió a arquear, a la vez que él temblaba encima mío y casi rompiéndome la mano.

Mi respiración iba a mil por hora, al igual que la suya... pegamos de nuevo nuestras sudorosas frentes y mirando mis ojos, arrasados en lágrimas por la felicidad, me recitó las más bonitas palabras.

-Yo también te amo...eres mi vida-.

Volvimos a besarnos, más despacio, intentando calmar nuestras respiraciones, y nos acomodábamos para dormir, amoldando nuestros cuerpos como un puzzle perfecto.

**¡Hola! Se que no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado desde hace mas de 2 meses pero es que no había podido estoy en un curso para prepararme para mi examen de la uni entonces he estado algo loca con eso de verdad mil perdones pero como compensación les traigo dos caps donde vimos como la relación de Draco y Herm pasa a otro nivel por así decirlo así que espero sea de su agrado y no me queda más que agradecerles por todos los favoritos, alertas y los reviews que han dejado de verdad mil gracias y también gracias a mariapotter por preocuparse de porque no había actualizad. Bueno niñas nos vemos en el siguiente cap que prometo no demorar tanto en actualizar :D **


	14. Desahogo

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 13: Desahogo_

**Draco POV**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, estirándome un poco en la cama. Una sonrisa se apoderó de mi cara, recordando lo acontecido la noche anterior. Mione dormía plácidamente a mi lado. Con cuidado de no despertarla, salí de la cama para dirigirme un momento al baño.

Una vez me espabilé un poco mojándome la cara, regresé a la habitación. La imagen más bonita y con la que había soñado tantas veces apareció ante mis ojos: mi novia dormida en la cama, enredada entre las sábanas, que dejaban al descubierto algunas partes de su cuerpo. Estaba de espaldas, y su larga melena extendida por su espalda y la almohada, como un abanico.

Con cuidado me volví a acomodar en la cama, mientras me apoyaba en mi codo, girado hacia su lado, observándola dormir.

Miles de sensaciones pasaron por mi mente en aquel momento; aquel primer día en la universidad, en el que vi a mi niña por primera vez; en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida desde que Mione estaba en ella cómo mi novia. Ella era la razón por la que me levantaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Adoraba escuchar su voz mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa, las salidas tan graciosas que a veces tenía... escuchándome y animándome cuándo lo necesitaba, contándole mis preocupaciones y mis temores.

En el fondo de mi corazón sólo tenía una esperanza... esperanza de que estos tres años de universidad pasaran rápido, y por fin pedirle de que fuera mi mujer, y no tener que separarme de ella ni andar escondidos.

Todavía no estaba preparada, eso era obvio... pero estaba seguro de que poco a poco, y con nuestra ayuda, se haría sin ningún problema al protocolo y al ritmo de palacio. Sabía que en un futuro, se cuestionaría su papel y valía cómo princesa de Gales y futura reina de Inglaterra... pero no me importaba nada. Estaba seguro de que con su dulzura y su determinación se ganaría a los más escépticos y reticentes.

Con cuidado pasé la mano que me quedaba libre entre su pelo, peinándolo delicadamente con los dedos. Se movió un poco, haciendo un pequeño ruido, y no pude hacer otra cosa que reír suavemente. Giró su cara hacia dónde yo estaba, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su cara y abría sus ojos.

-Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte- le susurré suavemente. Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras que se acercaba más a mi cuerpo, quedando poca arriba.

-Me gusta que me despiertes- dijo en voz baja, mientras que una de sus manos iba directa a mi nuca, dándole suaves caricias. Siempre que me tocaba esa zona, me daban pequeños escalofríos.

-Buenos días pequeño- me dijo, me incliné sobre ella para besarla suavemente.

-Buenos días mi vida, ¿has dormido bien?- le pregunté mientras ella se estiraba un poco.

-Si... demasiado bien- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me tumbé poca arriba en la cama, arrastrándola a ella y poniéndola encima de mí. Sus piernas y las mías se enredaron, al igual que la sábana, que quedó entre nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Así que demasiado bien, eh?- le pregunté con una sonrisa pícara. Ella se apoyó sobre mí, con sus brazos encima de mi pecho, y su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía, se estaba poniendo roja de la vergüenza. Suavemente acaricié su pómulo, mientras le decía.

-Mione, cielo no tienes por qué tener vergüenza... - le dije para tranquilizarla. Ella tímidamente asintió. Su melena cayó como una cascada por su hombro izquierdo, y un brillo especial adornaba sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pareció?- soltó de repente. Apoyé mis manos en el final de su espalda, mirándola extrañado por la pregunta.

-Quiero decir... ya sabes que nunca había hecho esto antes y...me preguntaba si habías disfrut...- estaba alucinado, yo preocupado por si la había hecho demasiado daño, y ella sólo se preguntaba si yo había disfrutado... si ella supiera.

-Cariño... yo tampoco había hecho esto antes, y además estaba un poco preocupado por si te había hecho demasiado daño- le aclaré y pregunté sin rodeos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno... ya tenía más que claro que la primera vez era un poco molesto... pero no imaginaba que sería así... tan especial- dijo ella con una sonrisa entre tímida y avergonzada.

-Fue especial... y perfecto- le susurré tiernamente -y deja de pensar que yo no disfruté, porque no es así... además, ¿no sabes que la práctica hace la perfección?- le susurré sensualmente, mientras una de mis manos iba subiendo por su espalda, de camino hacia su cuello.

-Entonces habrá que seguir practicando pequeño- respondió sobre mis labios. Acerqué su cabeza a la mía, y la otra mano se posó en su cintura, para besarla. Ella agarró mi pelo, y en un momento la volteé, quedando mi mano atrapada debajo de su cuerpo, mientras que la otra seguí apostada en su cuello, atrayéndola más hacia íi, si era posible. La sábana que la envolvía se movió, dejando su cuerpo desnudo hasta la altura de su cintura. Mis labios dejaron los suyos, mientras le besaba el cuello y la parte superior de sus pechos. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, mientras que los míos dejaba un camino de besos y caricias hasta la altura de su ombligo.

Noté como arañaba con cuidado mi espalda, presa del placer. Adoraba verla sí, era una faceta suya que no conocía, y me volvía loco.

-Dra...Draco... tenemos que bajar... ahhh... a desayunar- me dijo entre jadeos. Suspiré contra su ombligo, haciendo que la piel se le erizara. Ella rió acariciándome el pelo, notando el puchero que hice contra su piel.

-Está bien, mi niña manda- dije incorporándome y tendiéndole una mano, ayudando que se levantara, ganándome un tierno beso por su parte.

Entre susurros y caricias íntimas conseguimos arreglarnos y bajar hacia la cocina. Pansy y Blaise ya terminaban de desayunar y estaban recogiendo sus platos.

-Buenos días chicos- saludé con una sonrisa demasiado reveladora.

-Buenos días dormilones, pensábamos que no se moverían de la cama- dijo mi hermana mirándonos con una pequeña sonrisa. Mione se puso roja, mientras bajaba la vista. La rodeé la cintura, mientras mentalmente rodaba los ojos.

-Bien, los dejamos desayunar tranquilos, luego nos vemos- dijo Blaise, sacando a mi hermana de la mano.

Miré a Mione, que se reía de los nervios, presa de la vergüenza.

Nos servimos café y unas tostadas. Mione me miró divertida.

-¿Qué?- interrogué alzando una ceja. Ella me regaló una de sus preciosas sonrisas, para decirme después.

-Se te nota demasiado la alegría en tu cara- me dijo.

-Bueno... pues tienes que saber que eso lo provocas tú- le dije suavemente, mientras tiraba de su mano para que se levantara. Ella automáticamente se sentó en mi regazo, rodeándome con el cuello y escondiendo su carita en el hueco de éste.

Estábamos sumidos en uno de nuestros cómodos silencios, cuándo alguien nos saludó a voz en grito.

-Buenos días chicos... los veo demasiado pegajosos para ser primera hora de la mañana- nos dijo, mirándonos con una sonrisa malévola.

Le fulminé con la mirada, mientras Luna rodaba los ojos por detrás de él.

-¿Y bien... debo suponer que el pequeño Draquito ya se ha hecho adulto?- siguió relatando. Le miré estupefacto, mientras Mione soltó una carcajada. No sabía que responderle, pero mi niña se adelantó.

-¿Sabes una cosa Theo?;... eso no lo pueden escuchar las mentes sensibles... si no te escandalizarías- dijo en tono misterioso... y con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro -¿damos un paseo cariño?- se volvió para preguntarme.

Asentí con la carcajada conteniéndose en mi garganta, la cara de Theo no tenía precio. Nos levantamos y salimos de la cocina, mientras oímos a Luna decirle.

-Eso te pasa por querer hacer la gracia- le decía entre risas.

Nada más salir de allí, solté la carcajada que había estado aguantando, mientras Mione se ponía colorada. La rodeé con mis brazos, mientras le decía.

-No puedo creer que te avergüences aquí, y no delante de ellos, después de lo que has dicho-.

-Bueno... me ha costado decirlo... pero así no se meterá con nosotros... ni con el pequeño Draco- me dijo divertida.

-Traviesa- murmuré mientras me acercaba a besarla. Ella abrió sus labios, invitándome a entrar. Su lengua y la mía se juntaban en una peligrosa danza.

-Mione...- le dije en tono advertencia, entre beso y beso -a este paso vamos a tener que hacer el paseo hacia nuestro dormitorio- ella pareció pensarlo un momento, hasta que al final asintió con una de sus preciosas caras. La guié hasta los garajes, y allí cogí las llaves de uno de los jeeps que Blaise tenía allí.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Al pequeño lago que está cerca de aquí... está dentro de las propiedades de Blaise; tranquila, no nos verá nadie- la aclaré, ya que se había tensado al decirle que nos íbamos un poco lejos.

Conduje con tranquilidad, mientras Mione observaba curiosa el paisaje por la ventanilla. Al llegar a nuestro destino, la tomé de la mano, para guiarla. El pequeño lago apareció ante nuestras narices. Estaba rodeado por un valle de pequeñas colinas, rodeado de frondosos árboles.

Mione se quedó maravillada, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el olor a tierra mojada, ya que por la noche debía haber llovido un poco.

-Es precioso Draco- me dijo volviéndose hacia mí, con una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Lentamente me acerqué a ella, rodeando su cintura y pegando su espalda a mi pecho. Era asombroso lo bien que encajaba Mione entre mis brazos. Ella pasó sus manos por mis brazos, pegándome aun más a ella.

-Pero no más que tú- le susurré mientras le besaba el pelo. Ella simplemente se acurrucó más contra mi cuerpo.

-No sabes lo que daría por tenerte así siempre... quisiera que estos días no terminaran nunca- susurró despacio y con pena.

-Y yo también cariño, créeme- le dije, intentando consolarla, pero al momento ella se separó de mi, para adelantarse unos pasos.

-Sé que debemos hacerlo así, al menos por un tiempo... lo comprendo y yo acepté esto Draco... sólo que a veces me gustaría que fuera de otra forma- me explicó.

Volví a rodearla con mis brazos, mirándola fijamente.

-Mione... a mí también me pasa lo mismo; si supieras lo difícil que se me hace marcharme de viaje y dejarte unos días... cada vez más... y no poder llevarte al cine, salir a cenar...- suspiré frustrado, bajando la cabeza. Ella me levantó la cara cariñosamente, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Eso no me importa Draco... me conformo con saber que estarás a mi lado cuándo puedas... y ya lo haces- me explicó cariñosamente.

-Eres demasiado buena... no todo el mundo podría aguantarlo- le dije bajito. Ella simplemente sonrió, mientras se ponía de puntillas y me besaba. Era un beso dulce y tierno, cargado de amor y de futuro... futuro en el que ella estaba conmigo... para siempre.

**Hermione POV**

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, y los días que pasamos en Norfolk Park también pasaron. Nunca podría olvidar aquellos días, dónde por fin Draco y yo terminamos de dar ese paso que nos faltaba en nuestra relación. Recordar esas caricias y esos besos, que se repitieron todas las noches, hasta que volvimos a Londres, me hacían soñar despierta. Draco sólo se había ausentado dos días, para viajar a Dublín con su padre. Ahora estábamos a principios de febrero... y los exámenes se acercaban.

Y se acercaba esa fecha que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, que me traía dolorosos recuerdos. El diez de ese mes se cumplirían siete años de la muerte de mi madre. Esa noche me revolví inquieta en la cama, y no me desperté mejor. Tenía ojeras y estaba pálida, y mis ojos rojos me delataban.

Todavía en pijama saludé a Luna, que ya había preparado el desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludé, sentándome en la silla.

-Buenos días Mione... ¿estás bien?- me preguntó en cuánto se giró y me vio.

.Si... solo me duele un poco la cabeza- mentí lo mejor que pude.

-¿Seguro?- me preguntó, muy poco convencida -¿quieres que me quede aquí contigo?- se ofreció.

-No tranquila, me quedaré una hora más a dormir, iré a segunda hora- le dije.

Pareció meditarlo, hasta que por fin asintió.

-Está bien, ¿quieres que le diga algo a Draco?- me preguntó mientras recogía su taza y la ponía en el fregadero.

-No… Sólo dile que iré a segunda hora- le dije, mientras despedazaba una magdalena.

Ella asintió y se marchó. No fui capaz más que de beberme unos sorbos de café. Volví a tumbarme en la cama, mirando al techo y pensando en mi madre. Tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos que, aun habiendo pasado siete años desde aquello, no había sacado a la luz.

Las tímidas lágrimas que empezaron a aparecer, pronto se convirtieron en un llanto sin fin. Lloraba por su recuerdo, lloraba porque le destino le tuviese guardando a mi madre esa maldita enfermedad... lloraba porque me gustaría que estuviese aquí, conmigo, que conociera mi vida, a Draco... había veces que necesitaba tanto hablar con ella...

Me levanté torpemente de la cama, cogiendo el retrato que descansaba en mi mesilla. Era una de las últimas fotos de mi madre. Estaba en el jardín de casa; el pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza era el único signo de que ella estaba enferma. Su ojos y su sonrisa dejaban entrever a una persona optimista, alegre, luchadora y fuerte. Nunca tuvo miedo a su enfermedad... ella era enfermera, y desde que le dijeron después de la operación que debía tomar sesiones de quimioterapia, ella ya sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Me quedé sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho, y entre ellos, el retrato de mi madre.

No sabría decir las horas que pasé en esa postura, simplemente mirando hacia el infinito y llorando a mares. No oí que abrían la puerta de mi casa, y los pasos frenéticos que se dirigían a mi habitación. No vi a Draco hasta que se agachó a mi lado, muy nervioso.

-¡Mione!, ¿cariño qué te pasa?- levanté la vista lentamente, bajo las lágrimas distinguí a mi novio, con los ojos muy abiertos y la preocupación escrita en su rostro.

-Draco...- no pude seguir hablando, mi voz se quebró... solté el agarre de mis rodillas y me lancé a sus brazos. Enseguida me acogió en su pecho, apretándome contra él y dándome tiernos besitos en el pelo.

-Ya está mi niña... tranquila, no pasa nada- me decía tiernamente e intentando tranquilizarme.

-Ella no está Draco... y yo la necesito- balbuceaba en su pecho.

Draco no dijo nada más, me soltó un momento y nos puso a ambos de pie. Me cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia el salón. Se sentó conmigo encima, y yo sólo pude acurrucarme y esconder mi cara en su pecho. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, me aferré con mis puños a su sudadera, mientras el simplemente me acariciaba el cuello y me mecía. Dejó que me desahogara, hasta que por fin mi respiración se volvió tranquila.

Levanté la cabeza, me miraba con cariño.

-¿Estás mejor?- susurró mientras me besaba la frente. Asentí lentamente, mientras mis ojos se posaban en el manchurrón que habían dejado mis lágrimas.

-Lo siento... te he manchado la chaqueta- le dije, todavía un poco llorosa, intentando inútilmente quitar la mancha con mi mano. Draco negó con la cabeza, mientras apartaba mi mano del lamparón y se la llevaba a sus labios.

-Mione, me importa un cuerno la chaqueta... me tenías muy preocupado; Luna me dijo que irías a segunda hora, y a la cuarta ya me asusté y me vine- me contó.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté desorientada.

-Las dos y media... no cogías el móvil, y Luna dijo que estabas enferma- me explicó. De repente, me asusté.

-¿Has venido solo?-.

-Ehmmm...si... Luna me dio las llaves... le prometí a Theo que no me movería de aquí- me contó con una sonrisa.

Se la devolví, mientras me volvía a abrazar a su cuerpo; sus brazos, tan fuertes y musculosos, se habían convertido en mi refugio. Tenía la sensación de que nada me podía pasar rodeada por ellos.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- me preguntó suavemente. Tomé aire, para empezar a explicarle.

-Hoy... se... se cumplen siete años desde que...- no pude seguir hablando, pero él me entendió a la primera.

-Cuéntamelo cariño- me instó mientras me apretaba más en torno a su cuerpo.

-Apenas recuerdo nada del día en que murió... recuerdo el funeral, y después recuerdo estar en el jardín de mi casa... alejada de la multitud- le conté despacio. El me escuchaba en silencio, por lo que seguí.

-Ese día no pude derramar una lágrima... creo que estaba en shock... entonces mi padre vino a decirme que varias personas se iban, y debía entrar a despedirme-.

Levanté la cabeza de su hombro, me dio una sonrisa de ánimo y continué, tomando su mano y jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Recuerdo la mirada de mi padre, perdida en sus recuerdos junto a ella... le pregunté si estaba bien... y lo único que me dijo era que sí... pero desde aquel momento supe que nada volvería a ser igual- suspiré con pena, y proseguí -la echo tanto de menos Draco... si pudiera verla, aunque solo fuera un minuto... y que me diera uno de sus abrazos... me gustaría que viese lo feliz que soy- terminé de decir.

Draco simplemente me besó la frente, mientras seguía acunándome. Permanecimos así unos minutos, y su cara giró hacia el retrato de mi madre, que estaba a nuestro lado en el sofá.

-Era muy guapa- susurró con una sonrisa -te pareces mucho a ella... tienes sus ojos- me confesó bajito.

-Si…, eso dice todo el mundo- afirmé, mirando con añoranza la foto.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerla- dijo.

-Seguro qué le habrías gustado mucho... incluso te habría dicho lo guapo y sexy que eres- recordé con una sonrisa la alegría y desparpajo que tenía mi madre.

-¿Guapo y sexy?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa malvada. Le di juguetonamente en el hombro.

-Gracias por escucharme... lamento que hayas perdido las clases...- empecé a decirle.

-Mione... todos tenemos nuestros momentos de bajón... y hace unos meses prometí que cuidaría a mi princesa... y quiero que me cuentes lo que te pasa siempre, ¿me oyes?- me explicaba con cariño. Asentí lentamente, mientras mi estómago se quejó de hambre.

-Hora de comer- dijo mi novio, haciéndome una señal para que me levantara. Le miré confusa.

-¿Pero tú no tenías una entrevista en palacio con tus padres y el embajador?- pregunté de repente.

-Si... pero hablé antes con ellos, y me han dado permiso... no te quiero dejar sola hoy Mione... además, mañana es viernes y te vienes a mi casa- me recordó.

-Draco... no quiero que descuides tus tareas por mi... tus padres se van a terminar de enfadar conmigo- exclamé preocupada.

Se acercó a mí, y tomando mi cara entre sus manos, empezó a decirme.

-Mione... sabía que día era hoy... y Luna también lo sabía... no te preocupes por eso... si realmente hubiera sido importante, mis padres me habrían hecho asistir... además he pedido permiso, y hoy me quedo a dormir aquí contigo; Theo me traerá ropa, y se quedará también- me contó.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté haciendo un puchero. El asintió, mientras me seguía explicando.

-Mione... ¿recuerdas lo que de dije esa noche, cuándo te confesé mis sentimientos?... eres lo más bonito que tengo alrededor Mione... y no puedo permitir que mi niña esté sola en un momento así- me terminó de decir.

Mis ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas... ¿cómo podía este hombre quererme así?

-¿Por qué lloras cariño?- me preguntó preocupado, quitando mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras le contestaba.

-Nunca pensé que podría querer así... cómo te quiero a ti... como te amo a ti- susurré, pegando su frente a la mía.

-Y yo jamás pensé que podría amar así... pero eso sólo tiene una respuesta... y es porque eres tú, simplemente tu- susurró, para unir mis labios a los suyos, en un beso infinito.

**Hola hola! Pues aquí está el cap, tal vez y no sea uno de los mejores caps pero pudimos conocer cómo se siente Mione en cuanto a la muerte de su mamá y además de que podemos ver que su relación va avanzando de poco en poco :D , bueno niñas un beso y muchísimas por todas sus alertas, favoritos, todo de verdad son lo máximo un enorme beso y un abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente cap :D**

**P.D. Mil perdones si se me escaparon algunos nombres porque no lo hago intencional, bueno un beso **


	15. Confesiones suegranuera

_**Hola niñas antes que nada esta vez subí dos caps :D así que chequen en cual se quedaron un beso! y nos vemos al final.**_

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 14: Confesiones suegra-nuera_

Después de que superáramos con éxito los parciales de mitad de curso, ahora tocaba tranquilidad hasta mayo, estábamos a finales de marzo.

Era viernes, y último día de clases; teníamos por delante diez días por las vacaciones de Pascua. Draco volvía mañana por la noche, estaba de visita oficial en la India, llevaba diez días fuera. Era un país con el que las relaciones diplomáticas debían ser buenas. Desde la época victoriana hasta 1947, fecha en que se proclamó su independencia, la India había pasado por muchos cambios, tanto políticos como sociales; y a la vez, las zonas musulmanas se separaron, para formar un estado independiente, Pakistán.

Por lo qué me iba contando Draco por teléfono, la visita iba viento en popa. Ningún mandatario británico había visitado la India desde que Abraxas Malfoy, padre de Lucius y abuelo de Draco, lo había hecho en 1969.

Había ido siguiendo las noticias... veía a mi novio con una sonrisa, admirando los monumentos y escuchando atentamente las explicaciones y conversaciones con altos cargos y ministros de ambos países.

Este era el viaje más largo que había hecho desde que estábamos juntos... ya habían pasado más de seis meses desde aquella noche de septiembre... era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo.

Muy discretamente, ya que Pansy y Blaise se iban a pasar el fin de semana a Norfolk Park, un coche de palacio me recogió en una de las puertas traseras de la universidad, para llevarme allí. Llevaba una pequeña maleta, ya que el domingo nos íbamos a Windsor a pasar estos días, y el martes llegaban mi padre y Stella. Draco estaba de los nervios... incluso una vez nos enfadamos porque lo regañé por el tema, diciendo que mi padre no se comía a las personas... pero no nos duró mucho el cabreo... y, sin yo admitirlo en voz alta, también temía la reacción de mi padre, menos mal que Stella me prometió que lo tendría a raya.

Luna y Theo se habían ido hace dos días a Boston, para presentar a su novio a la familia. Dado que estaríamos en Windsor, Draco no necesitaría escolta... y podríamos pasear a nuestras anchas por allí...aquel sitio estaba más vigilado que la Casa Blanca. Adoraba nuestros paseos por los jardines, poder respirar aire puro y hablar de nuestras cosas.

Nada más llegar a palacio, Susan vino a recibirme.

-Mione, ¿cómo estás?- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien Susan, ¿ y tú?- la pregunté de regreso, cogiéndola del brazo mientras me guiaba al comedor.

-Bien querida, enhorabuena por tus notas, Draco me lo ha contado... espero no te enfades por el viaje... te prometo que tiene la agenda libre hasta junio- me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Le di una sonrisa, mientras le decía.

-Tranquila... sé que es su trabajo, y el tuyo- .

-Algún día espero organizar la suya- me confesó cómplice. Al llegar al comedor, Cissy se levantó de inmediato para abrazarme.

-Mione cielo, bienvenida- me saludó mientras me besaba. Aparte de Stella, era lo más parecido que tenía a una madre.

-Hola Cissy... uhmmm... qué bien huele- dije sentándome a la mesa, sólo había tomado un mísero café a media mañana.

Susan se sentó con nosotras, mientras me preguntaban qué tal las clases. La comida transcurrió en una animada charla, y después de despedirnos de Susan, que se iba de vacaciones a visitar a su hermana, Cissy y yos nos dirigimos hacia el salón.

Una vez nos sentamos y nos trajeron el café, y a Cissy un té, cómo buena inglesa, proseguimos la conversación.

-¿Tienes ganas de conocer Windsor?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí... Draco me ha hablado mucho... y gracias por invitarme... e invitar a mi padre y a Stella- le agradecí.

-No tienes que agradecer nada cielo... a Lucius y a mí nos gustaría haber ido a Forks... pero nuestra visita no sería muy discreta; además, tenemos muchas ganas de conocerles... Lucius ya ha planeado las tonterías de caza- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Me reí de vuelta, mientras mi vista se posaba en una fotografía de Cissy. Llevaba un vestido largo de fiesta, color burdeos. Una banda amarilla clarita, con una pequeña franja blanca en medio cruzaba su pecho. En uno de los laterales del vestido, dos placas no muy grandes, y en el omóplato izquierdo un pequeño broche, que era un lacito amarillo, y encima de éste, un pequeño camafeo, con la imagen del rey Lucius, rodeado de pequeños diamantes. Sobre su cabeza, una preciosa diadema de piedras preciosas.

Siempre había sentido curiosidad, tomando el valioso marco de plata entre las manos, me senté a su lado, para preguntarle.

-¿Pesa mucho?- le interrogué, señalándole la diadema. Ella la observó unos segundos, y me respondió.

-No, suelen ser muy ligeras... algunas sí que pesan, pero por lo general no- me respondió.

-¿Y la banda, qué significado tiene?; llevas muchas- le pregunté, señalando el trozo de tela amarillo y blanco. Ella me miró con una sonrisa cómplice, y yo me puse cómoda en el sofá... sabía que significaba esa sonrisa... tocaba clase de protocolo.

-Las bandas que nos ves lucir, las que nos cruzan el pecho, son órdenes y distinciones de distintos países. Cuándo vamos de visita a un país extranjero, o alguien viene a Londres, en las cenas de estado, se intercambian las bandas; es decir, nosotros lucimos las del otro país, y ellos las nuestras. Es un signo de institución y de respeto hacia el visitante o anfitrión. Las placas lo mismo. Una es la nuestra, y otra la del país. Por ejemplo, esta es una banda de la orden de Isabel la Católica, orden española. Cada país tiene sus órdenes y colores de las bandas -me contó amablemente, asentí en silencio, meditando lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué placa es la inglesa?- le pregunté señalándolas en la foto. Ella dirigió su dedo a la primera que llevaba; estaban colocadas una debajo de la otra.

-Es la Orden de la Jarretera, la distinción inglesa más alta. Se conceden poquísimas, en su mayoría a reyes y jefes de Estado. Pansy no la tiene; sólo la llevamos nosotros y el príncipe de Gales, o sea Draco; la de abajo es la correspondiente al país visitante o anfitrión- me explicaba con calma. No me podía imaginar a mi misma así vestida, con todas esas joyas y distinciones encima.

-Y el pequeño lacito amarillo, es la Orden de la Familia Real, las concede el rey a título personal a las mujeres pertenecientes a la familia real- me terminó de explicar con una sonrisa.

Me quedé meditabunda unos instantes, mientras que miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza.

-¿No es un poco extraño que la gente haga una pequeña reverencia para saludarte?, es decir, ¿cuesta acostumbrarse a todo esto?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Cissy suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado. De repente se levantó.

-Ven, vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín- me invitó. La seguí, y una vez allí, cogiéndome del brazo, empezamos a caminar.

-Verás Mione... el que pases de ser una persona anónima a un miembro de la familia real por supuesto que intimida. Una vez que se anunció mi compromiso matrimonial con Lucius, pasé de poder ir a comprar el pan tranquilamente a tener que llevar escolta a todos los lados. La gente te reconoce allá donde vayas. Cómo iba diciendo, una vez se hizo público el compromiso empecé a acompañar a Lucius a diferentes actos y viajes por Europa. Es extraño... -recordaba con melancolía- cómo vigilan cada paso que das, cada gesto qué haces, qué ropa llevas... pero debes aprender a aceptar las críticas buenas y no tan buenas, y esforzarte por ir aprendiendo un poco cada día- me decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me quedé callada unos minutos, hasta que Cissy rompió el hielo.

-¿Qué piensas cielo?-.

-Es que... verás, soy tan tímida... y me sonrojo enseguida, y me asusta ser el centro de atención- le confesé con una triste sonrisa. Ella palmeó mi mano, mientras me decía.

-Lo sé Mione; incluso si has nacido príncipe o princesa, es complicado. Yo lo veo en mi hijo- sonreí a la mención de mi novio -antes de conocerte, era muy serio y tímido. En los viajes de estado y en los actos le costaba un esfuerzo tremendo sonreír... ahora se desenvuelve mejor, es más natural y cercano... y eso debo agradecértelo a ti- me dijo.

Roja de vergüenza, no supe qué contestar, por lo que ella siguió hablando.

-Ahora es diferente, y sé que eso es porque un día sabe que estarás a su lado, compartiendo todo eso... y tú no debes tener miedo al protocolo y normas, es muy fácil. Simplemente hay que sonreír con educación, y estar un poco informada de lo qué se va a visitar, o las razones políticas y sociales por las que se hace tal viaje al extranjero. Nunca debes temer qué te suceda nada, la seguridad es extrema- me explicaba.

La miré, esperando que siguiera hablando. Según ella lo contaba, parecía todo tan fácil.

-Por ejemplo, en los banquetes y cenas oficiales; aquí el protocolo sienta hombre- mujer-hombre-mujer, y así sucesivamente. La mesa de banquetes es alargada, y las parejas quedan enfrentadas. Ponte en el caso, hay una visita oficial de los reyes de Dinamarca, y también vienen el príncipe heredero y su esposa. El centro de la mesa es la cabecera. La preside Lucius, y justo enfrente yo, a mi lado estarán: a mi derecha el rey de Dinamarca, y a la izquierda el príncipe heredero; al lado de Lucius, enfrente del rey danés, la reina y al otro la princesa. Tú, debido a que estarías ya casada con Draco, estarías enfrente de él, a un lado tendrías al príncipe danés y al otro al primer ministro. Draco quedaría entre la reina y la mujer del primer ministro... y así a lo largo de la mesa- terminó de explicarme.

-Vaya...- musité asombrada.

-Ambos reyes, antes de la cena, dan un pequeño discurso, y después ya comienza la cena. La costumbre es guardar un equilibrio, y charlar con ambos invitados de manera educada, pero a la vez distendida. Después, en las copas y el baile, el ambiente se relaja- me contaba.

-Cissy... ¿es muy incómodo que te llamen Alteza o Majestad?- pregunté de repente.

-Bueno... obviamente, en la intimidad no te tratan así... pero en actos oficiales sí; yo al principio, pensaba que muchas veces no se dirigían a mí, sino que le hablaban a otra persona- me dijo entre risas, a las que yo me sumé. Una vez paramos de reír, volvió a hablarme.

-Serás una gran princesa Mione, lo presiento... y no debes dejar que las críticas mellen tu estado de ánimo; habrá gente a la que le gustes, y a otras no, y eso ocurrirá siempre. A quién tienes que gustarle es a cierto chico... y eso ya lo damos por sentado- dio ella guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias Cissy, por enseñarme y animarme, haces que todo sea muy fácil...- le agradecí de corazón. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No Mione... ¿sabes?, la madre de Lucius falleció siendo él muy joven; ojalá ella hubiera estado a mi lado para ayudarme. Cierto que tuve ayuda de muchas personas, pero siempre eché en falta el que ella estuviera aquí. La recuerdo mucho, cuando era pequeña la veía en las revistas y en la tele, ¿nunca has visto un retrato suyo?- me preguntó.

-Creo que Draco me enseñó una foto de ella, hace tiempo- pensé en voz alta.

Sin decir nada más, Cissy me llevó adentro, y nos dirigimos a una de las salas reservadas para actos y audiencias. Me señaló un gran retrato; una mujer con el pelo del mismo color que el de Draco, apareció ante nuestras narices. Su mirada inspiraba confianza, y a la vez, fuerza y valentía. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Lucius.

-Era muy guapa- susurré. Cissy asintió con una sonrisa, pero fuimos interrumpidas por un ligero carraspeo. Un chico alto y fuerte, yo diría que más que Theo, me miraba con interrogante, preguntándose quién era yo.

-Majestad, la cena va a servirse en diez minutos- le dijo.

-Gracias Zacharias. Ella es la señorita Hermione Granger, la novia del príncipe. Mione, el es Zacharias, acaba de empezar a trabajar en palacio- nos presentó. El chico no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa la decirle Cissy quién era yo.

-Es un placer conocerla- me dijo educadamente, pero un poco frío.

-Igualmente- esbocé una sonrisa de nervios... este hombre tenía algo raro.

-Espero sabrás ser discreto Zacharias. Aquí todo el mundo conoce a Hermione- le dijo Cissy con educación, pero dejando entrever que no debía decir nada.

Éste simplemente asintió, saludándonos con un leve inclinamiento de cabeza y marchándose por la puerta.

Cissy y yo nos dirigimos hacia el comedor; allí me presentó a Ernie, otro joven que había entrado a trabajar en palacio, tenía pinta de ser simpático. Cissy y yo cenamos enseguida, para después irnos al salón a ver una película. Me despedí de ella casi a la una de la madrugada, para ir a la cama. Me estaba cambiando el pijama, cuándo mi móvil sonó, era un mensaje de texto. Una sonrisa cruzó mi cara mientras lo leía.

"_Hola mi niña, supongo que estarás dormida, así que no me atrevo a despertarte. Un beso y hasta mañana, te amo"._

Riéndome le di al botón de llamar, según mis cálculos en la India eran las seis y media de la mañana, pero por el mensaje sabía que estaba despierto. Al segundo tono contestó.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué haces despierta?- me preguntó extrañado.

-Hola pequeño... pues me he quedado con tu madre a ver una película, y ahora mismo me estaba metiendo en la cama- le conté mientras me tapaba.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- me preguntó interesado.

-Pues... por la mañana en clases, no te has perdido mucho, la verdad, y después he venido aquí, y he pasado el día con tu madre; hemos tenido otra de nuestras clases de protocolo- le conté con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué ha tocado esta vez?- siguió preguntando.

-Pues me ha explicado cómo organizan los banquetes, y los lugares asignados a cada comensal; ya me he enterado que no te pondrás sentar a mi lado- dije con un falso puchero de pena.

-Pero te tendré en frente- contraatacó divertido.

-Y también me ha contado el tema de las bandas y condecoraciones que se lucen, y un poco la historia de la Orden de la Jarretera- seguí contándole.

-Veo que la clase ha sido intensa- contestó riéndose.

-Sí... no me puedo quejar, tengo la mejor maestra- suspiré con alegría.

-Y eres una buena alumna... apostaría a que casi te lo sabes mejor que yo- me contestó.

-¿Y tú?, ¿cómo van las cosas por allí?- pregunté interesada.

-Pues bien, pero ha sido un viaje muy largo y agotador, apenas hemos parado, tengo muchas cosas que contarte- me relataba.

-Te extraño mucho- le dije.

-Y yo cariño, créeme... tengo unas ganas de abrazarte... ufffsss... y de pasar estas vacaciones juntos, sin tener que separarnos- me dijo.

-Ya lo sé... mañana te esperaré despierta- le recordé. El rió por mi impaciencia, mientras me decía.

-Cuándo llegue ten por seguro que te enterarás... no te vas a escapar de mis brazos- susurró con misterio.

-Tampoco pensaba escaparme... ¿ya te levantas allí?- dije para cambiar de tema.

-Enseguida, tenemos una visita y una comida y después de comer cogemos el avión... llegaremos a medianoche, hora de Londres- me dijo.

-Te estaré esperando pequeño- le dije. El iba a decir algo, pero sonó el teléfono de su habitación. Habló unos minutos y colgó. Apenas le entendía nada.

-Mione cariño, me tengo que ir, te veo esta noche, cuídate mucho- me dijo a modo de despedida.

-Hasta la noche, te quiero- me despedí.

-Te quiero preciosa, hasta luego- contestó antes de colgar.

Me metí con una sonrisa en la cama, y muchos nervios en la boca de mi estómago. Esos diez días se me habían hecho eternos.

El día siguiente pasó sin grandes sobresaltos. Por la mañana, después del desayuno, mientras Cissy atendía una reunión con una de las fundaciones caritativas que ella presidía, me escaqueé disimuladamente y me fui a nuestro rincón secreto del jardín. Era un diminuto jardín, rodeados por parterres altísimos de césped, podados exquisitamente trazando elegantes formas. Dentro de ellos se extendía el diminuto jardín, en verano lleno de flores silvestres. En medio había un centenario sauce llorón, sus ramas casi llegaban al suelo. Me recosté en el tronco, mientras leía la novela que había empezado hace una semana. El día era templado y hacía sol; perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que se hizo la hora de comer. Cissy me contó acerca de su reunión, y me preguntó que había hecho todo ese rato.

Después de tomarnos el café, reanudé la lectura de mi libro mientras ella releía una y otra vez los documentos y cartas que le había dejado Susan. Así pasamos el día, y después de cenar se retiró a descansar, ya que le dolía un poco la cabeza, según ella por culpa de tanto informe. Me puse la pijama y me asomé por la puerta de mi dormitorio. Al ver vía libre, me deslicé en silencio hasta la habitación de Draco, decidiendo que le esperaría allí. Me tumbé en sofá que había en el pequeño salón de la habitación, poniendo la tele en bajito... pero me quedé dormida.

Sentí que unos brazos me estrechaban con suavidad, abrí los ojos y allí estaba él, tan guapo cómo siempre, mientras me miraba con cariño. Sonreí, enroscando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y juntando nuestros labios, sedientos después de esos diez días.

Cuándo nos separamos, me levanto del sofá y me cogió en brazos, mientras yo le rodeaba la cintura con mis piernas; por fin habló.

-Te he echado de menos mi niña- me dijo con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

-Y yo cariño... se me ha hecho eterno- le contesté de vuelta, con mi cara escondida en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. No sé qué me pasó, pero la emoción pudo conmigo, ya que empecé a sollozar.

-No llores, ahora estás aquí, conmigo... por favor, no soporto verte llorar- me consoló, acariciándome el pelo.

Una necesidad se apoderó de mi, y busqué sus labios de nuevo, dándole un profundo beso y enredando mis dedos entre su pelo. Conmigo todavía en brazos se dirigió hacia su cama, para saciar el deseo que ambos llevábamos aguantando desde hace días.

Una vez nos tumbamos en ella, sin dejar de besarnos, nuestras ropas empezaron a volar para perderse por la habitación; mis manos recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y las suyas ascendían desde mis piernas hasta mis pechos, que esperaban sus caricias con ansiedad.

**Draco POV **

No podía parar de besarla, habían sido unos días larguísimos, y yo ya no sabía vivir sin ella. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese momento, la tenía debajo de mi, tan bonita como siempre; sólo quería amarla en ese momento.

Sus pechos, redondos y perfectos, me incitaban una y otra vez, así que dejé sobre ellos un torrente de caricias y besos, mientras ella pasaba sus manos desde mis nalgas hasta mi espalda, en un recorrido infinito, como si quisiera aprenderse cada recoveco de mi piel.

Empezaba a descontrolarse, a gemir mi nombre mientras me decía lo mucho que me había echado de menos; cuándo bajé para besar su ombligo, un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo. Ella disfrutaba, sin duda alguna, pero quería que llegara al cielo, así que mi cabeza siguió bajando, donde el rincón que escondía la feminidad de mi novia me llamaba con una fuerza poderosa.

Miré hacia arriba y descubrí que tenía los ojos cerrados, con las manos a ambos lado de su cara, mientras no hacía más que moverse, debido a la excitación que la embargaba en ese momento.

Mi lengua buscó ese punto de excitación en su intimidad, y acariciándolo y jugando con él, parecía que llegaba al punto cumbre, a la vez que me agarraba del pelo y empujaba mi cabeza hacia ella, en un intento de que no me alejara ni un milímetro. Sentí que su cuerpo se convulsionaba, así que subí hasta quedar cara con cara. Nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo, en un beso excitante y pasional.

Con un movimiento brusco, me giró para ponerse encima mía, y devolverme todas y cada una de las caricias que yo le había regalado. Fue bajando lentamente, y sus pequeñas manos y su lengua dejaban mil y una sensaciones en mi piel, poniéndola de gallina. Su boca estaba a la altura de mi abdomen, cuándo agarró mi miembro entre sus suaves manos.

Empezó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo, con movimientos suaves y constantes; me estaba volviendo loco, cuándo sentí que algo húmedo y suave también me acariciaba. Ese contacto con su boca hizo que ya perdiera completamente el control y agarrara su pelo, mientras sólo podía decir entre jadeos, cuánto la quería y cómo se sentían sus caricias. Ella, al notar que me estremecía, se apartó y buscó mis labios, que yo enseguida uní a los suyos; nuestras lenguas se perdieron en la boca del otro, en una lucha encarnizada.

Sin dejar que me diera la vuelta, se puso encima de mí de nuevo, mientras su sexo se acoplaba a la perfección con el mío, y acariciando mi torso, empezó a moverse, despacio pero placenteramente; nuestros jadeos llenaron el silencio de la habitación. Agarré sus caderas, y ella ejecutó lo que eso significaba, dando más rapidez a sus movimientos, haciendo que empezáramos un viaje a través de nuestras reprimidas sensaciones.

En un segundo que ella bajó la guardia, pude darme la vuelta, con ella conmigo dentro; agarré una de sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos, mientras que la otra se posicionaba en la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que se arqueara ligeramente.

Seguimos nuestro viaje de sensaciones, a la vez que mi niña agarraba mi pelo y yo jugaba con mi boca en su cuello y oreja, besando y mordiendo todo pedazo de piel que aún no había tocado. Al llegar al clímax de nuestra unión, su cuerpo se arqueó, haciendo que nuestras caderas se rozaran, más si cabe, y nuestras bocas acallaron los gritos del otro con un beso lleno de amor. Caí rendido a su lado, intentando relajar mi respiración, mientras ella buscaba su sitio habitual entre mis brazos, para caer rendida en un profundo sueño, y no tardé en seguirla.

Unos tiernos y pequeños besitos por mi pecho me despertaron a la mañana siguiente. Sonreí mientras una de mis manos acariciaba la mejilla de Mione. Me sonrió de vuelta, para acomodarse encima de mi.

-Buenos días- me dijo.

-Buenos días mi niña- le dije mientras incorporaba un poco la cabeza, buscando sus labios. Ella captó la indirecta, ya que apoyó sus manos en mis hombros, para subir su cabeza a la altura de la mía y darme mi beso de buenos días, que yo saboreé con ansias.

Al separarnos, me miró con una de sus bellas sonrisas, mientras me preguntaba.

-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?-. Hice gesto pensativo, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Pues... descansar, que para algo estamos de vacaciones- repuse divertido, mientras ella rodaba los ojos y apoyaba su barbilla en mi pecho.

-Vale... ¿algo más?- respondió juguetona.

-Pues... yo había pensado... que podríamos quedarnos aquí todo el día... y...- le respondí con picardía, mientras me daba la vuelta y la aprisionaba debajo de mi. Apoyé mis manos a ambos lado de su cabeza, mientras que la besaba el cuello.

-Eres malo... ¿lo sabes, verdad?- jadeó ella en un suspiro. La miré divertido, mientras besaba su nariz.

-Puedo ser mucho más malo- susurré contra sus labios; ella me miraba con una sensual sonrisa, mientras volvíamos a besarnos... y habríamos seguido el asunto, pero ella era la sensata.

-Cariño... me encantaría seguir con esto... pero tus padres nos esperan a desayunar- susurró en mi oído.

Suspiré, mientras le daba la razón y la ayudaba a levantarse, ella recogió su pijama del suelo y se lo puso. Me dio un pequeño besito, diciéndome que en quince minutos estaría preparada. Sonreí como un tonto viéndola mirar a un lado y al otro del pasillo, para volver a su habitación.

**Bueno chicas aquí está el cap mil perdones por tardar tanto y como recompensa les dejo otro cap :D un beso!**


	16. Un americano en Londres I

_**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la trama es propiedad de Sarah-Crish Cullen, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

_Capítulo 15: Un americano en Londres I_

Al acabar de prepararme, salí de mi cuarto. Draco ya estaba esperándome para ir a desayunar. No me entraba en la cabeza cómo le quedaban tan bien tanto los trajes como los vaqueros y camisetas...

-Estás preciosa cariño- me dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un casto beso en los labios. Llevaba un vestido azul de punto de manga larga, con unos legguins negros y mis inseparables bailarinas.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- negó con la cabeza -creo que no eres nada imparcial pequeño- le dije con una mueca de desaprobación. El rió, mientras me aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

-Bueno... creo que soy el único para poder opinar sobre eso- me susurró al oído.

-¿Así que eres el único...?... celoso- murmuré.

-En lo que respecta a mi novia... sí- dijo muy convencido, mientras se inclinaba para besarme. Mis manos, como siempre, se fueron hacia su suave pelo, todavía un poco húmedo por la ducha. En esos mismos instantes hubiera mandado al garete el desayuno... pero una voz nos hizo separarnos.

-Alteza, sus majestades lo esperan para desayunar- me separé de él asustada por la fuerte voz. Zacharias nos miraba, mejor dicho, me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro... alguien a quién quitar del medio. Un escalofrío me sacudió entera... y Draco lo notó, ya que me escondió detrás suyo, literalmente hablando.

-Gracias, enseguida iremos- respondió con voz monocorde y fría. Una vez el hombre desapareció por los pasillos, Draco se giró.

-¿Qué le he hecho yo a este hombre?- susurré incrédula. Draco me frotaba los brazos, en un intento por calmarme.

-Tranquila cariño... apenas lo conozco, acaba de entrar a trabajar aquí... es un poco serio y cortante- me explicó.

-Ayer estaba con tu madre y me lo presentó... bueno, le dijo quién era y eso... creo que se sorprendió bastante- le expliqué.

-No le des vueltas cariño... aquí nadie va a hacerte nada, eso tenlo por seguro- me dijo mientras me besaba la frente -vamos a desayunar- me dijo tomándome de la mano. Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, donde ya estaba Lucius y Cissy.

Ambos se levantaron para saludarnos.

-¿Cómo estás Mione?- me dijo Lucius mientras me abrazaba.

-Muy bien, hace mucho que no te veía- le dije cariñosamente.

-Cierto... debería tomarme unas vacaciones... pero ya conoces este trabajo y sus inconvenientes- me dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí, mientras Draco apartaba la silla para que me sentara.

Draco y su padre nos pusieron al tanto de su viaje a la India, contándonos a Cissy y a mí, los lugares que habían visitado y con quién se habían entrevistado.

-Entonces... ¿se va a llevar a cabo el acuerdo de exportación?- le pregunté.

-Bueno... de eso charlamos con el ministro de economía y con la presidenta... al menos no se han cerrado en banda, y han prometido que lo estudiarán- nos contaba Lucius.

-¿Y las relaciones con los estados pakistaníes?- interrogó Cissy preocupada.

-Supongo que en ese asunto sólo podemos mediar... es un tema complicado- suspiró Draco con resignación.

Asentí con la cabeza, el tema era demasiado delicado. Lucius enseguida cambió de tema.

-Bien Mione... ¿preparada para conocer Windsor?- me preguntó con una sonrisa. Asentí contenta, mientras miraba a Draco con una sonrisa.

-Tengo muchas ganas, la verdad, he oído hablar mucho del sitio... mi padre y Stella también están muy nerviosos- recordé medio riéndome.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Cissy.

-Bueno... supongo que nerviosos por conocerlos... no todos los días unos reyes te invitan a uno de sus palacios- murmuré agachando la cabeza.

-Tranquila, verás que todo sale muy bien... además aquí es la época del año para cazar... por fin alguien que le gusta la caza y pesca- dijo Lucius frotándose las manos. Cissy rodó los ojos.

Draco se había quedado muy callado, le miré ahogando una sonrisa.

-Draco... mi padre no te va a comer- le intenté consolar. Suspiró, mientras me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé... pero estoy nervioso- hizo un gracioso puchero, que no hizo otra cosa que sacarles las risas a Lucius y Cissy.

-Hijo... hay que conocer al suegro- dijo éste entre risas. Todos lo acompañamos en ellas, menos mi novio, que no hacía más que protestar y refunfuñar.

Una vez terminamos el desayuno, nos dirigimos hacia nuestro lugar en los jardines. Me senté en el regazo de Draco, mientras intentaba tranquilizarle.

-Cariño... mi padre no se come a nadie- le dije con una pequeña risa, a la vez que le pasaba los dedos por su pelo.

Resopló, mirando para otro lado.

-Draco... tranquilo, de verdad- le dije, poniéndole un dedo bajo la barbilla, para que me mirase.

-Es que... estoy muy nervioso... ¿crees que le caeré bien?- me preguntó ansioso.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué piensas lo contrario?- le pregunté extrañada.

-Es que... los padres suelen ser muy severos con los novios de las hijas... y el que yo te tenga escondida... no sé si le hará mucha gracia- me dijo confuso. Negué con la cabeza, cogiendo su cara entre mis manos.

-Draco; tanto mi padre como Stella saben lo que pasa... y lo entienden. Créeme, prefieren esto a que me persigan los periodistas... además Stella me ha prometido que lo mantendrá a raya... y yo también, te lo prometo- intenté tranquilizarle.

-Está bien... prometido- dijo no muy convencido.

-Ese es mi chico- le respondí con una sonrisa, para besarle.

Hablamos durante horas de lo que habíamos hecho esos diez días. Me contó todo lo que había visto. Puse una mueca de envidia cuándo me contó la visita al Taj Mahal. Estuvimos charlando hasta que se hizo la hora de comer, y después fui a preparar la maleta, ya que a media tarde nos íbamos a Windsor.

Los coches ya estaban esperando en la puerta. En el primero montaron Lucius y Cissy, y en el segundo nosotros. A través de los cristales tintados, iba observando el paisaje, mientras Draco, poco a poco, iba contándome la historia del castillo y de los alrededores. Se encontraba en el condado de Berkshire, al oeste de la ciudad de Londres.

-Fue construido en el año 1070, por el rey Guillermo el conquistador, servía de muralla de defensa para la ciudad; después, en 1348, se construyó la Capilla de San Jorge- me iba explicando Draco.

-Lugar dónde se celebran las ceremonias de la Orden de la Jarretera- añadí con una sonrisa.

-Eso es... eres una buena estudiante- susurró besándome en la mejilla.

-También está la Bilblioteca, y parte de las Colecciones Reales... guardan dibujos de Miguel Ángel y de Leonardo da Vinci- me contaba; estaba asombrada... tenían más obras de arte que los museos.

Íbamos en animada charla, cuándo me indicó con el dedo que nos acercábamos. La imponente fachada de piedra gris, se alzó ante nuestros ojos.

-Todo lo que ves aquí- me dijo señalando un extenso bosque- son los jardines y el parque de Windsor, siempre están abiertos al público, hasta un límite; evidentemente, a la parte trasera del jardín, no puede entrar la gente, esas son las dependencias privadas- me explicaba.

El coche paró en un pequeño recibidor, presidido por una puerta de madera con cristales. Lucius y Cissy ya estaban dentro. Draco me tomó de la mano para bajar del coche y adentrarnos. Era un recibidor no tan lujoso como en el palacio de Londres, cubierto por una moqueta roja, aunque los elegantes y antiguos muebles lucían en todo su esplendor.

Varias personas, deduje que eran personal de servicio, se encontraban allí para recibirnos.

Un hombre de unos sesenta años, de pelo canoso y mirada amable, hablaba con el rey, que se volvió para hablarme.

-Mione, te presento a Sir Angus Felton, mayordomo mayor del castillo. Ella es la señorita Hermione Granger novia del príncipe Draco- me presentó en general a la gente que estaba allí. Me adelanté, para estrecharle la mano.

-Es un placer conocerle- murmuré tímidamente.

-El gusto es mío, señorita Hermione- me dijo con una gran sonrisa – espero que usted y sus padres disfruten de su estancia- me dijo amablemente, para después volverse a Draco -Bienvenido Alteza- saludó con un apretón de manos e inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Draco me condujo escaleras arriba, a lo que supuse serían las habitaciones privadas. Pasamos por inmensas galerías, llenas de arte y valiosos muebles, hasta que paró en una puerta.

-Esta es tu habitación, la mía es ésta- dijo señalando la puerta que estaba justo enfrente. Asentí con una sonrisa, para preguntarle después.

-¿Dónde van a dormir mi padre y Stella?-.

-Me imagino que en las habitaciones del otro pasillo, están cerca de aquí- me señaló con la mano el acceso a esa galería.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a ordenar las cosas?- le pregunté.

Asintió con una sonrisa, pero primero me mostró mi habitación. Era más grande que la que solía ocupar en Londres, y las vistas a los jardines eran preciosas. La enorme cama de madera, con un pequeño dosel de gasa blanca, presidía la habitación. La tapicería y las paredes iban perfectamente coordinadas, en diferentes tonos de azules y blancos.

La habitación de Draco era enorme, pero muy similar a la de Londres, con un pequeño salón, separado de la zona de dormitorios por unas puertas correderas. Cada habitación tenía su propio cuarto de baño... me daba pena pensar en la gente que se ocupaba de la limpieza del lugar...

Una vez subieron el equipaje, me dispuse a ordenarlo poco a poco, ayudada por Draco. Me gustaba esa intimidad que teníamos, parecíamos una pareja normal ordenando nuestra casa. Después de un buen rato, por fin pudimos ir a recorrer un poco el castillo.

Si el palacio de Buckingham era lujoso, éste no se quedaba atrás. Casi todas las cortinas de las salas de estar eran de terciopelo rojo, a juego con los sillones y sillas. De la mano de Draco, recorrí las inmensas salas y galerías. Había una sala con las paredes llenas de trofeos de caza.

-Mi padre va a adorar este sitio- musité rodando los ojos. Mi novio rió por mi comentario, para después añadir.

-Sólo espero que no quiera colgarme aquí una vez me conozca- resopló. Le di un suave manotazo en el brazo, pero era caso inútil.

Llegamos a la biblioteca de palacio. Normalmente estaba abierta al público, excepto los días que la familia pasa aquí. Por las innumerables mesas y vitrinas expuestas, admiré manuscritos con siglos de antigüedad, así como los famosos bocetos de da Vinci y Miguel Ángel.

Íbamos de la mano, pasando por las vitrinas, hasta que llegamos a un documento bastante antiguo, escrito con una elegante caligrafía. Sin querer, empecé a leerlo en voz alta.

-Por la presente, juro y declaro...- iba a seguir leyendo, pero la voz de Edward me interrumpió.

-Como Príncipe de Gales, Duque de Cornualles, Duque de Rothesay, Conde de Carrick, Barón de Renfrew, Señor de las Islas y Conde de Chester, cumplir con humildad y dedicación los menesteres que cómo heredero de la Corona Inglesa...- iba a seguir, pero volvió su vista hacia mí, que le miraba alucinada. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Es el juramento de los Príncipes herederos- me contó -lo hice cuándo cumplí los dieciocho años- me contó con una sonrisa.

-Ya... ¿y te pusieron la corona de los príncipes de Gales, la que se guarda en la Torres de Londres?- le pregunté.

-Si- me respondió, divertido por mi curiosidad -esa pesa menos, la corona real pesa bastante más... eso dice mi padre- me confirmó en plan secreto.

Asentí mientras procesaba la información.

-¿Y todos esos títulos?, nunca te había oído mencionarlos-.

-Bueno... normalmente sólo se conoce el primero, que es el de Príncipe de Gales... pero los otros van unidos al heredero también- me explicó, rodeándome los hombros -por ejemplo, el ducado de Rothesay es mi título oficial en Escocia- me contó mientras salíamos de la biblioteca.

-¿Y la chica con la que te cases será todo eso también?- pregunté. Me miró divertido, mientras me besaba la frente.

-Sí, también serás Duquesa de Cornualles y todo lo que sigue- me explicó, con una mirada que no admitía réplica.

-¿Seguro que quieres soportarme toda la vida?- pregunté bromeando. Draco se paró, y me puso enfrente de él.

-Hummm... soportaré el sacrificio- me respondió tan pancho, mirándome con una sonrisa malvada. Iba a replicarle, pero al momento me cogió entre sus brazos, besándome con intensidad. No pude resistirme a su beso, perdía la noción de todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Una vez nos separamos, sin dejar de abrazarme por la cintura, me habló.

-Mione, si por mi fuera te aseguro que ya estaríamos casados -me susurró bajito -sólo espero que estos años de universidad pasen rápido- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa. No pude decir palabra alguna, más que asentir despacio con la cabeza. Sabía que era muy joven para casarme, jamás me lo había planteado... hasta que le conocí a él.

Un ligero carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja particular.

-Hoolaaa- dijo una voz cantarina, que reconocería en cualquier parte.

-¡Pansy!- exclamé contenta, mientras nos abrazábamos con fuerza.

-Mione... veo que no me has echado mucho de menos- dijo en broma, mirando a su hermano con picardía.

-No seas tonta... te vi el viernes en el recreo- le recordé.

Me acerqué a saludar a Blaise, mientras Pansy se colgaba del cuello de su hermano, para darle un abrazo.

Una vez nos saludamos todos, proseguimos el animado paseo, hasta que fue la hora de cenar.

Después de cenar, nos sentamos en el salón, mientras nos servían el café. Cissy nos miró para preguntarnos.

-¿Qué planes tienen para mañana?-.

-Podríamos ir a montar a caballo- saltó la pequeña duende emocionada. Blaise asintió con una sonrisa... pero yo agaché la mirada.

-¿No quieres ir cariño?- me preguntó Draco.

-Es que... nunca he montado a caballo... y con lo pato que soy seguro que me caigo- balbuceé con vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, no te vas a caer... irás conmigo- dijo muy convencido Draco.

-Vamos Mione... pasearemos por el coto privado, no nos verá nadie, no se puede pasar- me animó Pansy.

Suspiré rodando los ojos.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!- me rogó de nuevo, poniendo carita de niña buena. Miré a Draco, que me animaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien- resoplé -espero no me dejen sola y se pongan a hacer carreras- siseé con una mirada de advertencia.

-Mione, ya te he dicho que irás conmigo, así que no te preocupes- me volvió a repetir mi novio con una sonrisa.

Después de charlar un rato más los seis, nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Me puse la pijama y me asomé por la puerta; parecía no haber nadie por allí, además Lucius y Cissy dormían en el piso de arriba.

Sigilosamente me deslicé hasta la habitación de Draco, que prácticamente estaba en frente de la mía... y al girar la vista me encontré con Pansy, caminando de puntillas hasta donde se suponía estaba la habitación de Blaise. Me acerqué a ella de puntillas, y la toqué ligeramente el hombro.

-¡AAAGGGGHHHHHH!- chilló, dándose la vuelta. No podía parar de reír.

-Buenas noches, cuñadita- me despedí con una sonrisa malvada, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

-Buenas noches Mione- me dijo medio enfadada, medio riéndose.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- me preguntó Draco, acercándose a mí.

-Acabo de darle un susto de muerte a tu hermana... iba a visitar a Blaise- le confesé con una risilla.

-Y después dice de nosotros...- sacudió su cabeza, frustrado.

-Bueno... en parte la entiendo- dije sensualmente, acariciando con un dedo el pecho de Draco, que no dijo palabra alguna. Simplemente me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas, cogiéndome en brazos y ahogando nuestras risas con pequeños besos... camino a la cama.

**Draco POV **

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, Mione ya no estaba a mi lado en la cama. Me dejó una nota, diciendo que se iba a duchar y a vestir. Me desperecé lentamente, mientras recordaba con una sonrisa las caras de placer de mi niña hace apenas unas horas.

Después de ducharme y de cambiarme, fui a su cuarto a buscarla... allí me la encontré con Pansy.

-Buenos días- dije para las dos, dándole un pequeño beso a mi novia.

-Buenos días hermanito... ¿noche de pasión, eh?- me preguntó pícara. Pude ver cómo Mione maldecía por lo bajo, mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

-Pues... no creo que fuera muy distinta a la tuya- contesté sarcástico.

-Ja, jaj, ja... los veo ahora...amantes- dijo mientras salía por la puerta... demonio de chica.

-¿Esto está bien para ir a montar a caballo?- me preguntó. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, con una botas negras de montar y un jersey lila de pico... y un pañuelo atado al cuello.

-Bien, si... ¿por qué llevas el pañuelo?, ¿te duele la garganta?- pregunté confuso.

Mione me miró con cara de póker, mientras se apartaba un poco el pañuelo... y palidecí.

-¿Comprendes ahora las insinuaciones de tu hermana?; por cierto... no me enteré del momento en que me lo hiciste- dijo confusa. El pequeño pero visible chupetón estaba de un color morado oscuro, que encima resaltaba en la blanca piel de Mione.

-Creo que estabas ocupada en otros menesteres...- dije con picardía. Ella se sonrojó... pero yo caí en la cuenta, horrorizado.

-Tu padre me mata- murmuré. Ella rió suavemente.

-No me hace gracia, va a pensar que el novio de su hija es un vampiro- añadí.

-Tranquilo... el maquillaje hace milagros; te prometo que no se dará cuenta- me tranquilizó, dándome un besito en la mejilla.

Suspiré resignado, mientras le cogía de la mano y nos fuimos a desayunar. Después del desayuno, mi padre, cual niño emocionado en Navidades, se fue a supervisar las jornadas de caza y pesca que tanto llevaba esperando. Mamá se fue a pintar a su estudio, una de sus aficiones, y nosotros nos dirigimos a los establos.

Mione miraba embobada a los caballos y yeguas; sabía que le encantaban los animales.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?- me preguntó. La cogí de la mano, guiándola hasta el final del establo. Allí estaba uno de mis más secretos amigos.

-Mione, te presento a Scout- le dije mientras abría la puerta y la animaba a acercarse. Se acercó tímida, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-No hace nada- la animé mientras acariciaba el lomo negro del animal. Ella pareció dudar, hasta que por fin lo tocó.

-Hola Scout, eres muy hermoso- le acarició el hocico, mientras yo me dispuse a enganchar la silla. El animal estaba muy a gusto con las caricias.

-Le caes bien- le dije a Mione con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué raza es?- preguntó curiosa.

-Es un pura sangre español; los que suelen montar Pansy y Blaise son pura sangre inglesa, y el resto son caballos para carruajes- le expliqué, mientras recorría el establo con la mirada. Una vez tuve a Scout ensillado, ayudé a Mionea subir, y después subí yo, colocándome detrás de ella, rodeándola con mis brazos. Lentamente salimos, para ir a reunirnos con Blaise y Pansy, que ya nos esperaban fuera.

Iba un poco tensa, aunque íbamos despacio.

-Tranquila mi niña- le susurré al oído -¿crees que te dejaría caer?- le terminé de decir, besando su cabeza.

Ella negó con una sonrisa, aflojando su agarre. El paseo transcurrió tranquilo, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña colina. Paré el caballo, mientras Mione miraba el paisaje.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté. Ella asintió, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Me encanta este paisaje... la tranquilidad...- dijo suavemente.

-A mí también me gusta... me alegra poder compartirlo contigo- le dije con una sonrisa.

Permanecimos abrazados un rato en uno de nuestros cómodos silencios. Tener a mi niña entre mis brazos sin tener que estar escondidos en alguna de nuestras casas era estupendo. Observé su carita, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba muy graciosa. Me reí suavemente, mientras la apartaba un mechón de pelo sus ojos.

-¿De qué te ríes pequeño?- me preguntó girándose para verme a los ojos.

-De tu expresión... no me burlaba... me gusta verte tan relajada y tranquila- le expliqué.

-Eso es porque estoy contigo... ¿sabes una cosa?- negué con la cabeza -no hay sitio donde quiera estar más que aquí... abrazada a ti- me dijo sonrojándose.

La besé suavemente en la mejilla, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cara.

Proseguimos el paseo, reuniéndonos de nuevo con mi hermana y con Blaise, mostrándole a Mione la extensión del castillo.

Una vez dejamos los caballos en el establo, casi era la hora de comer. Después de ducharnos y de quitarnos el olor a cuadra, nos reunimos de nuevo con mis padres. Por la tarde le enseñamos a Mione la capilla de San Jorge, y algunos salones más del palacio. La cena y la noche transcurrieron tranquilas... y llegó el temido día.

-Tranquilo pequeño, volveré en una hora- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios. Mione se iba con Blaise a buscar a su padre y a Stella al aeropuerto; me hubiera gustado ir con ella, pero evidentemente no podía. Paseé de un lado a otro del alón, con los nervios carcomiéndome... hasta que oí un coche parar.

Bajamos al recibidor. Mione venía del brazo de una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo corto moreno y cara amable. Blaise venía hablando con Adam, lo reconocí por las fotografías.

Mis padres se acercaron para darles la bienvenida.

-Narcissa, Lucius, él es mi padre Adam, y Stella- los presentó Bella.

-Es un placer conocerlos- dijo mi madre, abrazando suavemente a Stella y dándole dos besos a Adam.

-El placer el nuestro Majestad, muchas gracias por invitarnos- le dijo Stella.

-No, por favor, simplemente Narcissa o Cissy y Lucius; teníamos muchas ganas de conocerlos, Mione nos habla mucho de vosotros- dijo mi padre mientras estrechaba gentilmente la mano de Adam, después de saludar a Stella.

-Es un honor... nunca imaginé que estaría aquí- añadió el padre de Mione, admirando a su alrededor.

Mi hermana se autopresentó ella sola.

-Yo soy Pansy, la hermana de Draco y la novia de Blaise - dijo adelantándose un paso y dándoles dos besos.

-Es un placer conocerte... Mione nos ha hablado mucho de ti... bueno, de todos- le dijo Stella. Era muy amble y cariñosa, tal y cómo me había contado Mione.

Yo no me moví de mi sitio... y Mione vino a por mí, agarrándome de la mano y dándome una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Lentamente nos acercamos a ellos.

-Papá, Stella... él es Draco, mi novio- dijo suavemente.

Los ojos de Adam me escaneaban de arriba abajo, mientras que Stella se adelantaba para saludarme.

-Por fin puedo verte en persona- me saludó guiñándome un ojo -Mione tiene razón, eres mucho más guapo y alto que en las fotos- dijo mientras me abrazaba ligeramente... pude sentir el sonrojo de mi cara.

-Es un placer conocerla- respondí educadamente. Mi mano no soltaba la de Mione.

-Llámame Stella, por favor... o te llamaré Alteza sino lo haces- me reprendió en broma.

Asentí con una sonrisa... y me giré para extender mi mano a mi suegro.

-Es un placer conocerle... Señor Granger- murmuré un poco nervioso.

-Draco - dijo simplemente, aceptando la mano que le tendía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Oí a Mione respirar aliviada a mi lado, mientras que mi padre y Blaise mostraban una sonrisa divertida. Iban a ser cinco días muuuyyy largos...

**Hola! Espero les hayan gustado ambos caps :D prometo traerles el siguiente cap a mas tardar el miércoles de la siguiente semana un beso enorme! Y nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**P.D Mil gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, todo un beso enorme!**


End file.
